Black Sunset
by champblaze
Summary: Summary: Naruto is betrayed by his Sensei during his Training-trip, forcing kurama to make the ultimate sacrifice. More Summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

A/N-1...This Fic was inspired by a Fic called Kurorasen but Naruto won't be completely evil like in that one. Expect Bashing but it's more natural. This is set at the Beginning of Shippuden and will a Harem pairing with Naruto. The harem is as follows Tsunade, Hinata, Anko, Sakura, Shizune, ?, ?, ? and ?[Gender bent Character].

**Biju/Summons**

_Flashback_

**[Updated-8/31/20]**

* * *

Kuroi Yūhi

(Black Sunset)

* * *

Tsunade Senju sits at her desk and deals with the bane of all Kage. She has fair skin with honey-brown eyes and straight blonde hair that parts above her forehead. Her hair has shoulder-length bangs that frame her face and the rest reaches her lower-back. She wears a grey and sleeveless kimono blouse with a blue obi and capri pants, with strappy heeled sandals. Tsunade places her pen down with a sigh and rubs her eyes, before picking up a photo of a boy with blond hair and blue eyes but his most striking feature were three whiskers on each cheek.

"Oh Naru-kun I wish you were still here" tsunade thought. Three years have passed since naruto left on a training trip with her former teammate Jiraiya but two and half years since naruto died. Six months after leaving jiraiya returned proclaiming naruto was been captured by the Akatsuki. Tsunade collapsed the moment jiraiya had spoken but steeled herself to call an immediate council meeting. The civilian side of council cheered learning of naruto's soon to be death, while the shinobi side were indifferent. However danzo seemed stoic and unconcerned on the matter but called for her sensei's law to be repealed. Tsunade tried to protest this but both councils outvoted her and the law repealed.

"Those Bastards.. I feel like a damn figurehead now.. Using my grief for Naru-kun to slowly take power from me and poison everyone against you.. Well almost everyone" tsunade thought. She rises from her seat and grabs her green haori, heading to the roof of the tower for some fresh air. The Godaime looks up at the sunset but senses a presence and turns to a tall and hooded figure, "Hello Hokage-sama" he says. He wears dark blue cargo pants with combat boots, a long sleeve black shirt. A 3/4 length grey and hooded coat with a black glove on his right hand.

"Who are you?!" tsunade says, flaring her chakra to alert the Anbu.

"Sorry they won't be coming.. The moment you walked on the roof.. A barrier was erected to give us privacy" he says. Tsunade's eyes narrow and she clenches her fists, "Damn it.. He may be acting casual but he's completely on guard" she thought.

"So what do you want" tsunade states. The figure removes his hood and reveals short black hair with a half mask to cover the lower half of his face but his slitted blue-eyes stood out.

"Call me Menma for now.. I want to know about the Kyubi Jinchuriki" he says and tsunade freezes and her eyes flicker.

"I've been in Konoha for a few days and asked around.. Getting the same answer that he was a demon incarnate and glad he was dead" menma says but tsunade was trembling.

"Shut up!.. Naruto was a good kid and this village didn't deserve him.. He didn't deserve to captured and killed by the Akatsuki" tsunade shouts. Menma clenches his gloved fist, "So that's what that Perverted Toad told you huh" he says. Tsunade slowly nods and menma tsks with a hiss, "Well that was lie.. The truth it was Jiraiya himself and three squads of Ne" he says.

"What?!.. You're lying" tsunade shouts but menma raises his hand to his mask and slowly pulls it down, revealing dark and thick whiskers on his cheeks.

"I'm not Baa-chan because I was there" menma shouts and tsunade's eyes widen.

"Naru-kun?!" tsunade says, her voice breaking. Menma or rather naruto pulls the Shodaime necklace from his shirt, "You gave this to me after I won our bet with the Rasengan" he says. Tsunade covers her mouth as tears run down her face, "How?!.. Why?!" she says.

"The pervert is working for Danzo Shimura.. Two months after we left.. He showed his true colors.. Saying he was handing me over to Danzo to make me a weapon for him.. I thought he was joking but the three squads of Ne said otherwise" naruto says.

"How did you escape" tsunade states, trying to wrap her head around this.

"Shadow clones but Jiraiya caught up and tried to cut off Kurama" naruto starts but tsunade furrows her brow, "That's the Fox's real name.. He sent a surge of chakra through the seal to fry the seals Jiraiya put on me" he adds. Tsunade sees naruto's eyes flicker in rage and sorrow, "He sacrificed himself for me but his sacrifice was not in vain.. By doing this.. He made me the new Kyubi" he says, revealing nine white fox tails and black fox ears on his head.

"Because of this I was able to escape Jiraiya's grasp" naruto says but tsunade slams into him with a tight hug. Naruto was taller than her and her forehead touches his chin, "Naru-kun I'm so sorry" she whispers.

"Its not your fault Baa-chan" naruto says and tsunade pulls back.

"But why did Jiraiya wait another four months to come back" tsunade says.

"He was searching for me and was cooking up a story for Danzo" naruto states. Tsunade bites her nail with an angered look, "Then that explains why that one eye Bastard was so confident that day" she states.

"I bet and he's been harassing you too" naruto says and tsunade scoffs.

"I've become practically a figurehead.. Danzo and his cronies have poisoned the village.. Repealing Sensei's law was the start" tsunade explains.

"How did my fellow rookies take it" naruto asks. Tsunade folds her arms with a look up to the sky, "Only Hinata and Sakura still honor your memory.. Along with Shizune.. Anko.. Neko.. Hana and Tsume Inuzuka.. The rest despise you" she explains.

"Konohamaru and his friends" naruto asks and tsunade sighs.

"They were driven to Hate you by Asuma.. Kurenai and those crones" tsunade replies. Naruto runs his fingers through his hair, "I see.. Then its makes this easier" he says, walking towards the railing.

"What easier" tsunade asks. Naruto reaches into his right cargo pocket and hands her a small book, "Read it.. After I escaped Jiraiya.. Kurama brought me to Uzushio" he says. Tsunade opens the book and starts to read, "How did you know to go there" she asks.

"Apparently Mom and Dad left fragments of their souls imprinted on the seal to help me control Kurama's power" naruto replies, shocking tsunade.

"I was needless to say shocked and angry but got over it.. I told them what happened and they were pissed.. Then they went through my memories and they trained me in my mindscape until their chakra ran out.. I learned Everything they knew" naruto states. Tsunade's eyes slowly widen as naruto smirks, "You're looking at not only the second coming to the Kyubi no Yoko but the Yellow-Flash" he says.

"Those stupid Idiots" tsunade starts but a shocked gasp escapes her lips and slips into a shout of rage.

"That fucking cripple.. He and those two went behind Sensei's back and sold out Uzushio" tsunade shouts.

"Danzo feared Uzushio's power" naruto says and tsunade shuts the book.

"He's a Xenophobic Bastard" tsunade snaps.

"Indeed and judging by what you said.. He maneuvering to finally take the hat from you" naruto says.

"Then what do you propose we do" tsunade states. Naruto slips a lollipop into his mouth with a smirk, "Gather everyone.. You trust.. I have a plan" he says and hands her a familiar tri-prong kunai.

"Use that when you gather everyone.. I'll be there in a flash" naruto says and vanishes in a white flash. Tsunade clutches the kunai and quickly turns on her heels to gather her only allies.

**-One Hour Later-**

Tsunade sat at desk as everyone gathers into her office, "What is this about Tsunade-sama" shizune says. Tsunade places the tri-prong kunai on the desk, "I've learned certain things that have shaken me to the core and shaken my resolve in remaining Hokage" she states, shocking everyone.

"Tsunade-sama are you serious?!" anko shouts. Tsunade tosses the kunai into the ceiling and a white flash fills the room. Naruto lands with his hood on and a large scroll on his back, causing everyone to prepare to attack and hinata uses her Byakugan.

"Stand down" tsunade shouts. However hinata gasps and her eyes widen, "N-naru-to-kun" she sputters, shocking everyone.

"Hinata.. Naruto died" sakura states. Naruto removes his hood with a tilt of his head, "Hinata's eyes were always perceptive.. Dattebayo" he says.

"That's impossible.. Jiraiya-sama said Naruto was captured and killed by the Akatsuki" tsume states.

"It wouldn't be impossible Mom.. Jiraiya-sama didn't return with a body" hana says.

"**Agreed and his scent matches the boy but even more fox like than before**" kuromaru comments but anko titters with a kunai.

"I can taste his sweet blood and tell ya for sure" anko says. Naruto sighs with a look, "I'd rather you didn't" he says.

"Naruto" sakura starts and naruto turns, only to punched right in the stomach. Naruto's eyes bulge and he collaspes to his knees as sakura shakes her fist, "Naru-baka" she says, tears forming.

"I-I deserve that and I'll explain.. Is this everyone" naruto says, staggering to his feet.

"Yes.. Anyone else could already be compromised" tsunade states, stifling a laugh.

"What do you mean Tsunade-sama" shizune asks.

"Everyone else has been poisoned by Danzo's propaganda against me as the Kyubi Jinchuriki or rather former" naruto says. Everyone becomes sullen with sadden looks, "What do you mean former" hana asks. Naruto retells what he told tsunade and reveals his fox features, causing the girls to squeal except anko, yugao and tsume.

"Heh like an alpha" the feral woman comments and anko titters.

"S-so fluffy" hinata, shizune and sakura say, grabbing his tails. Hana coughs with a sigh but a blush on her cheeks, "Anyway why did you want all of us here" she asks. Naruto pulls his tails free with a shake and dispels them, "Simple.. You're all going to die" he says and the room goes silent.

"WHAT?!" everyone shouts. Naruto raises his hands in surrender, "What I mean is I'm going to fake your deaths.. Allowing all of you to escape.. However if you choose not to go.. I'll erase your memories of these moments" he says.

"Why do we have to leave Naruto-kun" hinata asks.

"Well because sooner or later Danzo will finally make a move on Baa-chan to become Hokage" naruto starts but sighs, "Besides haven't your father.. Fellow Rookies.. Fellow Jonin and villagers become cold towards to you all" he adds.

"He's right.. The village has always had it out for me but now with you dead.. Its been shifting back to me" anko comments.

"My Anbu team is starting to question my Loyalty" yugao says, removing her mask.

"Father even branded me" hinata says, moving her bangs. Naruto clenches his fist, "So what say you all" he says.

"My family is slowly moving me out of the pack.. So I'm in" hana says.

"I agree with my pup.. Kiba has become more vocal to oust me as clan head and the elders are agreeing" tsume states.

"Konoha has never liked me.. So what the hell" anko states. Yugao stares at her mask but looks to tsunade, "I serve the Hokage and Where she goes I will follow" she says. Hinata stares at naruto with poking of fingers, "N-naru-to-kun.. I-I want to go with you" she says.

"Thank you all.. Now do you have everything.. We can't risk waiting.. I'll have some clones to see the fallout.. I know this is a lot to digest but we need to leave" naruto says. Naruto makes four clones, "Ok hold hands" he says, grasping tsunade's shoulder. Naruto raises a half ram sign, "Cover my scent and blow yourselves up" he says and all three nod. The group vanishes in a white flash, "Lets get to work" one says.

-**XxX**-

The night was quiet for village of Konoha but it was broken as the Hokage tower explodes. Anbu and shinobi rush to the tower to battle the blaze as civilians flee in terror. However the blaze was strong and took hours to put out but over half the building burned. Danzo and his fellow elders arrive at the scene, "What happened" danzo says.

"The tower exploded in fireball.. We believe Hokage-sama may have been inside" one Anbu named wolf. Danzo grips his cane, "I see.. Keep searching" he says.

"Could Tsunade have been inside" koharu states and homura adjusts his glasses.

"This could be an opportunity" danzo says. Morning soon came and the blaze was put out, forcing the council to meet at Anbu HQ.

"Do we know what happened" shikaku asks.

"Preliminary reports said the explosion was instant" inoichi says, holding back his tears.

"Do we know who was there besides Hokage-sama" shikaku states. Homura adjusts his glasses with a false concerned look, "Personnel records show Shizune Kato.. Tsume and Hana Inuzuka with their Nin-ken.. Anko Mitarashi.. Anbu Neko.. Sakura Haruno and Hinata Hyuga.. " he reports.

"Ha good riddance.. They're demon lovers especially my niece" achika haruno comments, flicking her strawberry blonde hair.

"Be that as it may.. We have loss three Hokage in sixteen years.. We need long-term stability or the other nations will prey upon us" hiashi states, not concerned about his daughter.

"Then I nominate Danzo as Rokudaime" homura states and the council murmurs.

"I second the nomination" koharu adds. The council slowly murmur again but raise their hands in agreement, "Then I accept your nomination as Rokudaime" danzo states.

"I'll contact Daimyo-sama with our decision and announce it the village" homura states and the council trickles out, leaving the three elders.

"If we knew who committed this act.. I'd thank them" koharu comments.

"I would not.. The Scroll of Sealing was in the tower.. All that knowledge lost" danzo states and grips his cane, "Contact Orochimaru.. Its time the Uchiha and wayward Sannin to come home" he adds and both nod.

**-Uzushiogakure Ruins-**

Naruto and his cohorts appear among the ruins and all of them were looking queasy from the trip. Tsunade was the first to recover and first to see the ruins of grandmother's clan, "The source of the Third Shinobi War" she says.

"Indeed Three whole villages.. No Four villages to topple one small country" naruto says.

"Four?!" tsume questions and tsunade sighs.

"Danzo.. Orochimaru and Jiraiya sold out the Uzumaki to Iwa.. Kumo and Kiri" tsunade replies, shocking the all.

"She's right.. I found a journal in the ruins.. Danzo contacted the three Kage and had Jiraiya give them the tools to bypass the seals on the island and the rest is history" naruto states.

"Did the Sandaime know" sakura asks but naruto shakes his head.

"Jiji had no idea that his former teammate and two of his students betrayed him until after the deed was done and the Uzumaki scattered to the winds" naruto replies. The group grows quiet and sullen as naruto leads them through the ruins, "Follow me.. I found a bunker to bed down.. We'll head out tomorrow" he says but pops his forehead.

"Shit I forgot.. I have proposal for all of you" naruto adds.

"What proposal Naru-kun" tsunade asks. Naruto shifts the large scroll, "I want to make you pseudo Biju" he states, shocking them.

"What?!.. How?!" they shout. Naruto gives them a foxy grin, "Pretty much.. I'll fuse my chakra to yours.. You'll have power like mine but the number of tails you gain is dependent on your reserves.. It's pretty much what Kurama did for but no loss of life" he explains.

"You don't have to if you don't want to.. You'd pretty be giving up your humanity.. Think about it tonight" naruto adds and they follow him to the bunker in thought.

"Gaki what's that big scroll" anko asks and naruto glances back.

"The Sacred Scroll.. I wasn't gonna let them keep it" naruto replies.

"Take any room you want.. We'll talk in the morning" naruto says, heading to his room. The group picks their rooms but all meet in tsunade's room, "So what do you think" she asks.

"Its hard to say.. The kid essentially wants to make us pseudo biju for reasons we don't know or how he became the Kyubi" tsume starts.

"I trust Naruto-kun.. He came back to help us" hinata states. Shizune sighs and pets tonton, "If we knew his plan.. We could better decide" she says and tonton oinks.

"He may want revenge on Konoha" hana states but anko scoffs.

"Can you blame him.. The village has done everything to bring him down.. His supposed friends betrayed him for flippant reasons.. Hell that Bastard Iruka was ordered to befriend him" she says.

"How do you know that" sakura questions and anko scowls.

"He tried to sleep with me.. He got drunk and blurted it out" anko replies.

"Anyway tomorrow.. We'll ask him and go from there" tsunade states.

**-XxX-**

Naruto drops the large scroll next to the chair and tosses his coat on it. The new Kyubi plops on his cot with a sigh and pulls off his glove to reveal a sun mark on his hand.

"Hagoromo-jiji.. I got some of my Precious people out except Iruka" naruto thought but his ears twitch and growl escapes his mouth. This causes a white blur to bolt out from under the cot. Naruto blinks and calms down, "Sorry Haru" he says, as a small white fox jump onto him. Haru yips and naruto scratches her ear causing her to purr as his mind drifts.

**-Flashback-**

_Naruto struggles and stumbles to stay standing and run as multiple red seals glow on his body, his face contorted in rage, pain and sadness. Behind naruto was his Sensei, psuedo grandfather and his trusted friend but now a traitor._

_"Enough running Naruto.. Its time you take your proper place as Konoha's weapon" jiraiya states. Inside the seal the Kyubi no Kitsune was ramming his head into the gate, "__**I can't let the boy be their pet.. I refuse to be subjugated again**__" he roars. Kurama halts and looks down at the water to his reflection, "__**Old man.. I guess you were right.. A truly innocent will need me**__" he thought and looks at the gate with resolution._

_"__**Naruto.. I'll save you but you better get Revenge on Madara for me in return**__" kurama shouts. Naruto collapses to his knees but suddenly lurches up with a burst of red chakra, shocking jiraiya._

_"Is the Kyubi breaking free" jiraiya shouts. Naruto slowly rises to his feet and slowly turns with glowing red eyes, "__**Know this Toad.. Konoha will not have this boy.. You and that one eye man will Rue this day.. Because you have created your Destroyer**__" kurama declares, vanishing with inhuman speed._

_**-**_**Flashback End-**

Naruto opens his slitted blue eyes, "You were right Kurama.. Konoha has created their own destroyer.. Oh the Irony" he thought, drifting off to sleep. The next day naruto headed to the surface for a light workout but was stopped by tsunade and the group, "Have you made up your minds" he asks.

"Naruto we would like to hear your intentions before we make our choices" tsunade says and naruto slowly nods, "Sure follow me" he says, leading them to a large chamber.

"Well my intentions are a series of objectives but to learn it.. I need to explain several things" naruto says and turns to face them, "You've heard of the Sage of Six Paths" he says and all of them nod.

"Well its starts with him.. His name was Hagoromo Otsutsuki but it truly starts with his mother Kaguya the Usagi no Megami.. She was the manifestation of a sacred tree known as the Shinju.. To be its guardian but She met a man named Tenji and fell in love with him.. She also gained a friend named Aino.. However as time passed Tenji began to fear Kaguya's power and let others poison his mind against her.. She and Aino were forced to seek refuge from the Shinju" naruto starts and pauses for a moment.

"Aino learned Kaguya was pregnant and tried to stop Tenji but died in the process.. In her Grief.. Kaguya ate the fruit of the Shinju and became the first user of chakra" naruto adds, shocking them.

"Kaguya was driven mad by the power and slaughtered Tenji and his co-conspirators.. Time passed and she had two sons.. Hagoromo and Hamura but eventually the brothers turned against Kaguya for her actions in enslaving the world.. Hagoromo possessed the Byakugan.. Sharingan and eventually the Rinnegan" naruto states.

"He possesed all three of the Legendary Dojutsu" yugao states and naruto nods.

"How do you know this Naruto" hana asks and naruto removes his glove, revealing the sun mark on his hand.

"When Kurama used a forbbiden Jutsu exclusive to the Biju He dubbed Sosei.. I technically died and met Hagoromo-Jiji who told me the story.. So to cut down on a long winded explanation.. Hagoromo had two sons.. Indra progenitor of the Uchiha and Asura progenitor of the Senju and Uzumaki.. Indra believed in power and Asura believed bonds were important.. Remind you of someone Baa-chan" naruto states.

"My Grandfather.. He always preached our bonds make us strong" tsunade says and naruto nods.

"Yep.. Indra and Asura both refused to let their rivalry end.. Indra hated Asura for taking over their clan after Hagoromo's passing.. Asura refused to let his brother's madness spread.. So their souls reincarnated over the years.. One major set were Madara Uchiha and Hashirama Senju.. The current incarnation of Indra and Asura is myself and Sasuke" naruto says, shocking all of them again.

"This is seriously Fucking wild" anko comments. Naruto folds his arms and stares at his hand, "No kidding.. Now my objectives are simple.. Stop the Akatsuki.. Kill Black Zetsu to prevent Kaguya's rebirth.. Take the Six Path power from Sasuke to end Indra's legacy.. This last one is personal one.. Destroy Konoha" he says.

"So you do want Revenge on Konoha" shizune states but naruto shakes his head.

"Not Konoha as a Whole.. Just Danzo and all who follow him" he replies and looks them in the eye, "So you will undergo the transformation to help me" naruto asks.

"I will Naruto-kun" hinata blurts. Naruto smiles warmly with a nod, "Thank you Hinata.. I'm sorry I didn't realize your feelings for me sooner" he says, shocking hinata.

"So you finally realized it huh and I'll take the change" sakura says and naruto rubs his head.

"Yeah.. Merging with Kurama helped" naruto says.

"I'll help you Naru-kun.. Konoha has taken so much for me.. Its high time they pay me back" tsunade states.

"Hana and I will opt out.. It could affect our dynamic with our Nin-ken but we will help you" tsume says and naruto nods.

"That's fine.. I can't force you to make this choice and your help is appreciated" naruto says.

"If this change lets me Kill Orochimaru.. I'm in" anko says.

"Shizune-nee.. Neko-nee" naruto asks.

"I will help you Naruto-kun but decline the Sosei" yugao comments and naruto nods, scratching his ear.

"I'll help you too Naruto-kun.. I am your Big Sister and I need to help my little brother" shizune says and several yips echo. Naruto looks back and haru was trotting up, "Morning Haru" he says, picking her up.

"Oh this Haru.. I found her on the island.. She is actually the first to receive my chakra.. Giving her two tails" naruto says and haru climbs onto his head.

"Ok Everyone form a circle in the center" naruto says and the group complies, as hana, tsume, yugao, kuromaru and the triplets stand next to him. Five seal-less clones pop around naruto and stand behind each of them, "Alright these Clones are pumped full of my Biju and Six Path chakra.. They will transfer it your own and facilate the change.. Don't fight it just let it happen" he says, as the clones place their hands on each of their backs.

"Ready" naruto says and all of them nod. The clones bring forth their chakra as their hands glow a bright red, before seven small domes of energy engulf the five of them. Hana, yugao and tsume's eyes widen at the amount of oppressive charka erupts but naruto stands in front of them to channel his own, which was bright and warm. Five minutes pass as the domes die down, revealing them changed but reborn. Hinata was the first to move with seven lavender tails swishing behind her, her form was now of an adult with her hair now to her waist.

"This is too weird" sakura says, seeing her six pink tail tails with black tips and like hinata more mature.

"Finally they're big" sakura thought, seeing her larger breasts. Tsunade gets to her feet with eight blonde tails with black tips but her form now in her early twenties. Shizune staggers to her feet with six black with white tip tails but she gasps as her breasts were much larger than before, while anko has five purple tails.

"So how do you all feel" naruto says. Each of them test their bodies, "Hell of a lot stronger and that Fucking mark is gone" anko shouts.

"Hinata and Ino look in her early twenties" shizune says.

"It seems to push her body to peak condition like me" naruto says.

"So what now Naru-kun" tsunade says, her new ears twitching. Naruto pulls haru off his head, "We pack up and head to my Base but before we go.. I want you to get used to your new bodies.. You are immensely stronger than before" he explains.

"How do we make our tails and ears go way" sakura asks and naruto smirks.

"Just think about it" naruto says and they comply, returning to normal.

"Where's your Base Naruto-kun" hinata asks and naruto smiles.

"Snow country or Rather Spring Country" naruto says.

**TBC**

A/N-2.. Chapter one is in the Books.. Next chapter picks up with them heading to Spring and Naruto starting to make his moves. Sakura and Hinata look like their appearance in Naruto the Last. Now Naruto is OP because not only is the Kyubi but he has his Six path Yang power as well. Now the Bashing is from Danzo and the Council proclaiming Naruto is a Demon and the repealing of the Law. If you are told a Lie long enough.. You start to believe it and they have had almost Three years to corrupt everyone, except those above and the Ichiraku. Thank you for Reading and Stay Frosty.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N-1...Thank you for all your support. This chapter will begin the Kazekage Retrieval mission and set up things coming. Also this story is moving from T to M for Lemons.

**Biju/Summons**

_Flashback_

**[Updated 8/31/20]**

Disclaimer- I own nothing

* * *

CH-2

* * *

Naruto sits on the roof of the Kage tower with his legs crossed and haru in his lap, "This tower indeed resembles the one in Konoha" he thought. It has been a month since he brought tsunade and the others to Uzushio, turning them into pseudo fox biju. Naruto had sent a clone to Spring and inform koyuki that he would delay his return and properly train the others. However something unexpected or expected in naruto's case came about as tsunade, anko, shizune, sakura and hinata were unconsciously releasing pheromones. Tsume and hana were the first to notice and confronted him about it, to which he explained that the five of them would experience animal urges such as wanting to mate and lay claim to the alpha. Tsume knew what naruto meant and agreed to teach the others to control their urges. Needless to say hinata and the others were shocked at this revelation and spent the next week avoiding him but eventually came around. The next three weeks naruto taught them the Kage Bunshin, allowing them to shape up their flaws and strengthen their core skills. Naruto showed them a treasure trove of weapons, jutsu and knowledge for them to learn, allowing them to expand their respective skill sets.

"Ready to go home Haru" naruto muses, rubbing her ear and haru yips. Naruto rises to his feet and vanishing with a swirl of wind, reappearing outside the village. Tsunade and other were mediating but their fox ears twitch at every sound, "Time for us to leave" tsunade asks.

"Yeah.. I've been gone too long.. Koyuki will be mad" naruto says. Everyone gets to their feet, "I am so taking a long and hot shower" sakura says.

"Same with me and some Dango" anko comments. Naruto hands haru to hinata and everyone joins hands, before the vanish in a huge white flash.

**-Spring Country-**

Naruto and his group appear in the courtyard of a large compound, "Welcome to my home" he says. Everyone looks around in shock at the beautiful scenery and large home, "It has several training areas.. A dojo and Outdoor bath" naruto says, letting haru down to run around.

"I need to report in.. The house is yours.. Feel free to explore" naruto says and vanishes in a flash. Anko, sakura, yugao, hana and tsume quickly rush off towards to the outdoor bath as tsunade, shizune and hinata start to explore.

"This place doesn't look cheap" tsunade comments but it has a spartan feel. The three continue to explore, finding ten bedrooms and five bathrooms also, a fully stock kitchen and a room full of weapons. However one weapon stood for its large size, it was a incredibly large halberd with a large double-edge sword. Its pommel has a large crescent moon design and white wrapping to the blade.

"Kami.. That is a huge weapon" tsunade comments. The three continue to explore but eventually make it to the outdoor bath, "Bout time" anko chirps.

"We wanted to see the place" shizune says, stepping into the water. Tsunade and hinata follow but the younger hides her breasts and anko grins, "I bet Naruto gonna love riding those titties" she says and hinata eeps.

"Or Tsunade-sama's" anko adds and tsunade chuckles.

"Think so or is it the hormones talking" tsunade comments. Sakura runs her towel over her cheek, "I can understand Hinata being attracted to Naruto but all of us" she says.

"Since Naruto made you into pseudo foxes.. He is the alpha and you want him to mate with you.. We taught you to control the urges on Uzushio but its still there until you actually have Sex with him and mark him our alpha" tsume comments, sipping some sake.

"To be honest I was attracted to the little brat.. He was so cute and I So wanted to corrupt him" anko muses.

"His whiskers are cute" sakura comments. Hinata submerges herself with red cheeks, "I want to make love with Naruto-kun but I am so embarrassed" she whispers.

"Then do it Hinata.. You loved him first.. So go for it.. We can wait.. Just tell us how Big he is" anko says and hinata blushes brightly with steam rising from her ears.

**-Break-**

Meanwhile naruto was standing in the study as koyuki sat at her desk, "Sorry for taking too long to return" he says.

"Its alright Naruto-kun.. How are the others" koyuki says. She has long black hair with bangs that sweep on each side of her face and violet-blue eyes, wearing a green blouse and a grey skirt with brown shoes.

"They're adjusting well but they'll need to keep a low profile for now" naruto explains and cups his chin.

"I could make them my Ghosts like you are.. That way they can teach the next generation" koyuki states. Naruto softly smiles with a glance outside, "So you are going through with you goal of establishing a Shinobi village" he says. Koyuki rises from her seat and makes her way to the balcony, "Yes but not like the other nations.. Shinobi loyal to me and help the people from the shadows.. I believe they can lay a proper foundation for it" she says. Naruto places his hand on her shoulder, "Then I will do everything in my power to see it come to fruition.. Dattebayo" he says and koyuki laughs.

"Though you have changed so much.. That side of you will never die" koyuki says.

"Thank you Koyuki.. By your leave then" naruto says and excuses himself. Naruto makes his way back to his compound but deep in thought, "Kurama.. I wish you were here.. I need help with this problem or five problems rather" he thought. He kept walking but halted in his tracks and pales, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" he thought, creating five clones.

"We need food and Sake.. Three of you load up.. You two buy basic clothes" naruto says and the five salute, leaping off. Naruto continues through town as people greet him, "Hello Ghost-sama.. Hello Menma-sama" several greet.

"Here Ghost-dono" a older woman says, tossing him an apple. Naruto pulls down his mask to reveal his face under a henge, "Thanks Kaede" he says, continuing his walk.

"Even if I have to wear a henge to hide my whiskers.. This is what I've wanted to have since I was a child.. People treating me fairly and not as some demon incarnate" naruto thought. Naruto reaches his compound as the clones arrive with a multitude of bags, before opening the gate. He could sense they were grouped in the living room as finishes off his apple, "I'll take the clothes.. You all get started on dinner" he says, opening the front door. Naruto slips off his boots and makes his way to the living room, finding them wearing his robes.

"Sorry about that.. I have some simple clothes until you can go shop for new clothes" naruto says, dropping the bags. Naruto quickly turns around as they strip off their robes to root through the bags.

"You know.. You can watch Gaki" anko chirps and naruto scratches his head.

"Sorry I am a gentlemen unlike that Pervert" naruto says, with a slight edge to his voice.

"Don't mention that Bastard.. He always was sniffing around me after he came back to Konoha" tsunade says, slipping on some sweats and a t-shirt. Naruto rubs his forehead and slips a lollipop in his mouth, "They're only temporary.. You can get your own clothes tomorrow" he says.

"Naruto-kun.. We're decent" hinata says and naruto turns around.

"So how are you all feeling.. Concerning your urges.. I know it something I neglected go mention before the change" naruto says, sitting in a chair. The room goes quiet as hinata was blushing brightly with her head down.

"We can handle it Naru-kun but deep down.. I want you to mount me and make me yours" tsunade comments.

"Same here Gaki.. I want you to destroy me for other men" anko says, with a lick of her lips.

"How did you deal with your Urges Naruto-kun" shizune asks. Naruto points to the lollipop in his mouth, "I suck on lollipops.. However when I was on the island.. I used a Kage Bushin and it henged using my Sexy Jutsu" he starts and anko laughs.

"So you Fucked yourself" anko laughs, followed by tsume.

"Yeah and it worked for about three months.. So I decided to return to the mainland.. I went to a brothel in the Capital and spent a week there.. The matron named Yumi taught me how to properly please a woman and curb my urges" naruto explains.

"Properly please a woman" sakura queries. Naruto slowly nods and crosses his legs, "She said I was natural at Cunninglus" he says, shocking all of them.

"I'm sold" anko chirps. Naruto rubs his head sheepishly with a blush on his cheeks, "After that.. I was able to control my urges and went back to my training but I would flash back for the occasional romp" he explains.

"Putting that aside for now.. Their feelings for you are a byproduct of our transformations.. So you won't force them to be with you as Tsume told us earlier" yugao comments.

"No.. I won't something so despicable.. I'll admit I am attracted to them but I refuse to force them into something.. All you have stood by me.. When everyone else tossed me aside.. To me you are My Precocious people" naruto states, causing all of them to smile.

"Ok lets put this aside for real.. Naru-kun how are you going to explain us to the People of Spring.. To the world we are dead" tsunade states.

"Simple.. You're going to become Ghosts like me.. Outside of Koyuki.. I am Menma the Ghost of Flash or The Ghost of Spring.. You'll have to change your appearance like Baa-chan does with her special Henge" naruto states.

"Gaki.. You're the Fucking Ghost.. S-rank Threat with a Flee on Sight order" anko shouts and naruto nods, shocking them.

"Ghost?!" sakura says.

"After a year of training on Uzushio.. I needed experience but first I went to meet with the other Jinchuriki and warn them of the Akatsuki and a possible Konoha threat to replace me" naruto starts.

"Why" sakura says and naruto sighs.

"Danzo wants me to be a weapon.. A glorified attack dog.. I wouldn't put it pass him to try and steal another Jinchuriki for that purpose" naruto replies.

"First.. I met the Nibi Jinchuriki.. Yugito Nii outside of Kumo by chance.. Matatabi and Kurama were old friends allowing Yugito to trust me.. The other Jinchuriki Darui.. The Right-hand of the Raikage doesn't leave Kumogakure but she agreed to pass it on.. I even gave her one of my Kunai for just in case" naruto states.

"In case the Akatsuki attacked" shizune states and naruto nods.

"Along the way to Iwa.. I encountered a Missing-nin named Hiruko and his three followers" naruto says and tsunade gasps.

"Did you say Hiruko" tsunade says and he nods.

"Who's Hiruko Tsunade-sama" shizune asks. Tsunade sighs sadly, "He was a friend growing up but he had no special skills.. So he created a Jutsu to steal Kekkai Genkai from others.. Sensei sent us to deal him but he escaped with his research" she explains.

"He perfected it.. He could use the Swift.. Storm.. Dark and Steel releases.. He could absorb chakra and created several strange animals.. It was a tough battle to test my skills but Hiruko and his followers fell.. Before he died he rambled about perfection and comrades.. He even saw me a Ghost.. So I adopted it.. After I destroyed his research and gave him a proper shinobi burial.. I headed to Iwa but I was met with apprehension.. Both didn't trust me and their Biju blamed me for Kurama's death.. I told them about the Akatsuki and promptly left" naruto explains, his face sullen.

"Kurama's death has hit you hard Naruto-kun" hinata asks and naruto nods.

"Yeah.. He gave his life to save mine" naruto says and rubs his head.

"Anyway after Iwa.. I headed to Taki to meet with the Nanabi but I couldn't find them.. Taki is very weary of outsiders.. So I begrudgingly headed for Suna to see Gaara.. He's didn't believe me at first but I told him something only the two of us know.. We caught up and I fixed his Seal and got rid of the madness consuming Shukaku.. Gaara caught me up on Konoha's current events and the Repeal of Jiji's Law" naruto says and tsunade looks down.

"I'll say it was clever on Danzo's part to have the law repealed and it explains why everyone turned on me.. Baring current company and the Ichiraku Family" naruto says, chewing on his lollipop stem.

"How is that clever" shizune says.

"Danzo knows I am still alive somewhere.. So to make sure I had no safe haven to return to.. He poisoned Konoha with propaganda aimed to paint me as Kurama in human skin.. Which most of the older generation thought" naruto explains.

"If you are told a lie for three straight years.. You start to believe it and anyone who doesn't is a demon lover and meant to be shunned despite their status" naruto adds.

"All of you swam against the Tide of hate.. Well after parting ways with Gaara.. I headed for the Land of Water but turned up nothing.. The Sanbi was dead and set to reform in a few months from now.. The Jinchuriki of the Rokubi is a recluse and hasn't been since the Civil war started and ended" naruto explains but his face becomes serious, "I decided then I needed a place to be a base of operations.. Uzushio was out but I knew a place.. Luckily I made here before it was destroyed" he adds.

"Destroyed?!" sakura states. Naruto puts the stem of lollipop into the wrapper, "The Land of Sky attacked here for their technology as a test run to enact their revenge on the Five Great nations.. Their Leader was a man named Shinno.. He and Orochimaru were old buddies.. He commanded a force of eight hundred strong with a flying city.. Against Samurai and a few squads of shinobi" he says and pauses but all of them see the dark look in his eyes.

"I made a hundred clones of various styles and sent them into the city.. While I headed for the island.. The Sky shinobi and civilians of Spring witnessed the birth of the Shiro Senko.. Just as Iwa witnessed my Father.. Once I entered the island I encountered more Sky ninja enroute to the center.. Where I found Shinno trying to revive a creature called the Reibi.. It feeds on negative emotions and Shinno slaughtered dozens to feed it.. He even allowed the Reibi to possess his body" naruto explains.

"A tough Battle" tsume asks and naruto nods.

"Yeah.. The Reibi thrives on negative emotions and produces dark chakra but like normal chakra it needs control.. A couple Rasengan and a Bijudama later.. It was destroyed and the Fortress sank below the depths.. Once I made it to the mainland.. The people were calling me the Ghost of Spring or Phantom Hero.. Luckily none of the clones used the Hiraishin" naruto replies.

"You know the Hiraishin too" tsume adds and naruto smiles, a chain emerges from his palm.

"I learned everything my Parents know.. Once things started to settle down.. I met with Koyuki and she thanked me but she was shocked to find who I really was.. She first slapped me and then hugged me.. I told her what happened and she agreed to make me her personal Shinobi or her Ghost" naruto states.

"How did it get out what you did.. Some people were saying the Yellow-flash's ghost had returned hence the Flee on sight" yugao says.

"Several villages were keeping close eyes on the Land of Sky.. One of which was Iwa.. Like I said.. I was glad the clones didn't use the Hiraishin or Rasengan.. They used Zangetsu and the Flashstep.. Which is an advanced Shunshin I created on Uzushio" naruto says and rolls up his sleeve, revealing a whirlpool tattoo. He channels some chakra and a sword appears within a red sheath, rising from his seat naruto pulls the daito free and reveals a black blade, its cross guard is shaped like a whirlpool with the hilt wrapped in red and black.

"I found it in the vault.. It belonged to the previous Uzushiokages along with another weapon" naruto explains, putting zangetsu back into its seal.

"Yo Boss.. Dinner is ready" a clone says and dispels.

"Welp.. Lets eat.. We can talk later" naruto says and everyone follows him.

**-Konoha-**

Danzo stares at the Hokage hat on his desk, his lifetime ambition finally fulfilled and the new Rokudaime looks to his two guests. The first being orochimaru and the other being sasuke uchiha, "Kukuku.. Quite the sight Hokage-sama" orochimaru says.

"Indeed.. Starting today both of you are Pardoned of your crimes and reinstated into Konoha's forces as a Jonin.. Otogakure will be a protectorate under Konoha" danzo says and orochimaru grins.

"Of course Hokage-sama.. The lost of Tsunade and a clan heir is a large blow but not a great one" orochimaru states.

"Orochimaru the Dobe is dead" sasuke comments, his arms folded. Danzo looks to the young uchiha, "Yes for nearly three years now but unofficially the Jinchuriki could be still alive according Jiraiya" he says but sasuke ignores him.

"Kukuku Naruto-kun has always had the devil's luck.. Sasuke-kun will find him in short order with his Taka" orochimaru says and danzo nods. Sasuke scoffs and heads off to train or brood, leaving the older men.

"Has he awakened the Mangekyou" danzo says and orochimaru grins wide.

"I had him befriend a girl named Karin and eventually court feelings for her.. Before he killed her and awakened his true eyes.. Sasuke-kun is so ruthless now.. Kukuku" orochimaru says.

"Good I want him as strong possible.. Should the Jinchuriki return.. I want it brought to heel" danzo says.

"Of course Hokage-sama but I am curious have you heard about the Ghost of Spring or Ghost of the Flash" orochimaru asks. Danzo sighs as he slips a cigarette in his mouth, "This Ghost is ruthlessly efficient.. I'm sending a correspondence to Spring in an attempt to convince him to join Konoha" he says.

"Kukuku.. I wouldn't mind possessing this Ghost's body.. They say his Speed rivals Minato" orochimaru says and danzo scoffs.

"Once the correspondence is returned.. I will have Jiraiya make his way to Spring and meet with Ghost.. Once Ghost comes here.. My Sharingan will make them loyal to Konoha" danzo states, as the snake titters.

**-****Break****-**

Naruto steps out into his garden with a look up at the night sky, a cigarette in his mouth this time. He runs his fingers through his hair with a sigh, "Hamura-jiji should I have her meet you" he muses.

"Who does Hamura-san need to meet" a soft voice says. Naruto glances and he sees hinata stepping into the garden, "You Hinata" he says, shocking her.

"Me?!" hinata states and naruto nods.

"Hamura-jiji is the Progenitor of the Hyuga clan.. I met him during the time I met Hagoromo-jiji.. After the battle with Kaguya.. Hamura went to the moon to watch over her" naruto explains.

"Why does he wish to meet with me" hinata says but naruto shakes his head.

"I don't know.. He didn't reveal it to me" naruto says but sighs.

"Follow me" naruto says and hinata follows him into the dojo. The pair take a seat on the floor and naruto takes her hands, looking into her lavender eyes.

"First I wanna say.. I'm sorry for not noticing your feelings for me.. I was busy Pining over Sakura" naruto says but hinata touch his mouth, with a shake of her head.

"Its alright Naruto-kun.. I was so painfully shy and I always and gave up.. I made so many mistakes but you showed me the right path" hinata starts and and closes her eyes.

"I always chased after you.. I so desperately wanted to catch up to you.. I always wanted to walk by your side.. Fight by your side" hinata continues.

"Your smile and your strength saved me.. When they announced that you had died.. I was devastated but seeing you here.. I can finally say.. That I Love you Naruto-kun.. Now and always" hinata adds. Naruto's eyes widen and start to flicker but a soft smile forms, "Thank you Hinata" he says and touches their foreheads. Hinata gasps as she standing next to naruto outside a large open cage, "Where are we" she asks.

"My Mindscape" naruto says. A presence makes itself known and the pair to an old man with long white hair, "Is this her Naruto" he says.

"Yes Hamura-jiji.. This is Hinata Hyuga" naruto says. Hamura approaches hinata and looks into her Byakugan, "Byakugan Princess.. Please Save the world my brother created" he says, placing his hand on her chest. Hinata suddenly feels a rush of chakra as an aura of purple chakra surrounds her, causing her to open her eyes in the real world.

"How do you feel" naruto asks. Hinata gets to feet and open-closes her hands, "I feel stronger" she says.

"That's good.. I'll help you with it" naruto says. Hinata starts to poke her fingers with a deep blush, "Thank you Naruto-kun but U-um.. I-I.. W-wanna" she starts, her eyes spinning like whirlpools.

"Wanna what" naruto says, moving closer and reaching out. Hinata looks up with a bashful look, "I wanna have Sex" she whispers and naruto's eyes widen.

"You wanna have Sex.. Hinata is this your instincts telling to do this or is this real" naruto says and hinata gasps but grasps his chest, "No.. I want Y-you to.. Make love to me Naruto-kun" she says.

**-Lemon Warning-**

Naruto stares into hinata's lavender orbs as she gazes into his sapphire jewels, slowly she grasps his hands and leans in to softly kiss him. The kisses start chaste and sensual but naruto licks hinata's lower lip for access, parting her lips naruto's tongue slips to fight her for dominance. The pair part with a trail of saliva from the mouth and soft gasps, their eyes flickering in want. Naruto grasps the bottom of hinata's shirt and slowly lifts it off but the former heiress covers her chest in embarrassment as she lays back.

"You don't have to hide them from me" naruto coos, taking her hand way. The former jinchuriki grasps her right breast in awe and elicits a tiny moan from hinata, gaining a foxy grin he gropes her more and leans down to trail kisses from her jawline to her neck. Hinata's eyes are half lidded as naruto marks her breasts with soft kisses and his left tweaking her stiffening nipples, "Nrgh.. N-naruto-kun" she whispers. Naruto shifts to lay half off of hinata as his right hand tickles her belly, moving further south to her panties.

"Uguuu" hinata cries, as naruto right hand rubs her sacred area. Naruto keeps his hand over her panties and rubs her omanko as he starts to lightly suck on her nipple. Hinata writhes from naruto's ministration and could feel this heat building in her stomach, her breathing became heavy as more and more of the feeling builds. Hinata's eyes widen and her back arches a drawn out moan escapes mouth. Naruto felt her panties moisten and slips his hand inside but pulls them out with a glistening liquid on his fingers.

"Mmm.. You taste good Hinata-chan" naruto coos, after sucking on his fingers. Naruto moves to spread open her legs, before pulling his throbbing member from his box-briefs. Hinata looks down but gasps and unconsciously licks her lips, "I'm ready Naruto-kun" she coos, shyly. Naruto smirks and moves her soaked panties, revealing her trimmed snatch and slowly guides his member to her lower lips. Hinata groans and grips the pillows behind her as naruto slowly pushes inside her, "Guh... Fuh.. Nrghh" she sputters out. Naruto fully sheathes himself inside hinata and leans down to captures her lips once more but this hinata was more forceful.

"I'm going move now Hinata" naruto says, between kisses. He starts slowly and to get her use to his thrusts as heavy panting fills the room but slowly hinata started to move her hips to his, her fox ear suddenly emerging and her nails sharpen. Hinata's heavy breathing become loud moans as she pulls naruto into the crook her neck, while their free hands found each other and interlock.

"This is a dream.. Nahhh.. Come true.. Nrghh.. I am making love with Naruto-kun.. Ahhh" hinata cries. Naruto varies the speed of his thrusts as hinata claws at his back, another release approaching for her. Suddenly hinata bites naruto on the shoulder as her orgasm erupts, "Ikuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu" she cries. Naruto growls as his fox ears come to bare and he speed up more, "Hinata.. I'm going cum" he grunts.

"Inside Naruto-kun.. Onegai" hinata cries and naruto lurches forward, filling hinata to the brim with his seed. Naruto collapses onto hinata with a warm look on his face, "I love you Hinata" he whispers. Hinata grasps his face with a equally warm look, "I love you too Naruto-kun.. Chuu" she says, kissing him again and continuing for another two hours.

**-Next Day-**

Naruto and company under henges were making their way to get new clothes for them and finally meet with koyuki. Hinata was next to him and holding his gloved hand as the others were giving him sly looks, namely tsunade, anko, yugao, tsume and hana.

"So the place we're going to makes clothes of an unconventional sense but they are battle ready and highly resistant" naruto states. He was wearing black cargo pants with combat boots, his half mask over his face and a white oriental shirt with black sleeves. The group reaches a fairly nondescript store, "This is it" anko says, incredulously.

"It is" naruto says and opens the door, "Oi Dojima-san.. I have customers" he shouts. Rapid footsteps occur as an effeminate man rushes towards him, "Menma-kun" he shouts. Dojima has a slender body with short and slicked back cyan hair with blue eyes, "Welcome to my Lair.. Please follow me" he says, dressed in a kimono. The group carefully follows them and dojima leads them downstairs, "Now don't let their looks fool you.. My art is battle tested and very resistance.. Menma-kun can attest to that" he says, sliding open a set of the doors. The group gasps as the room was filled with mannequins modeling various types of clothes, "See anything you.. Let me know.. They are made with special fabric and will adjust automatically to your body type" dojima says.

"For real.. That's convenient" anko says. Naruto takes a seat on a sofa and pulls a book from his cargos, "Dojima put everything on my tab" he says and dojima rubs his hands together.

"Of course" dojima says. Hinata and the others start to browse the various outfits as naruto reads, "Any preferences" dojima says.

"This seems versatile.. I mainly use Taijutsu.. This outfit seems to fit" hinata says. It was a slim-sleeve, light-lavender kimono blouse with detatched sleeves but mesh linking them together, a dark purple obi with navy shorts and footed tights with ankle boots.

"Interesting choice.. I also recommend this coat as well" dojima says and points to a coat. It is a hip-length white coat with lavender fur on the cuffs and collar, "That would be nice" hinata says, taking the clothes into the changing room.

"This fits me perfectly" sakura says. A form fitting, sleeveless maroon qípáo top with black capri pants, calf length kunoichi boots and stocking arm sleeves.

"I'll take this" anko chirps, pointing to a short grey skirt and a grey buttonless jacket, black hat, black bra, and long black boots.

"I'll add my mesh suit.. So I won't show too much skin" anko adds, taking the clothes. Tsunade chooses a pair of black cargos with red trim, with a lavender suit vest and a black tie, completing the outfit with a black button up over coat and white gloves. Tsume goes revealing with a black leotard and white chaps, knee length boots with arm length, fingerless gloves.

"Hahaha.. I'll show all the skin I want" tsume says. Hana goes opposite with a black buttoned vest with coattails and a single silver button on the front. Underneath this is a white, sleeveless, high necked, crop undershirt and white shorts. She grabs a pair of black low-heeled boots and full stockings with a color gradation of black to purple at her ankles and purple arm warmers. Shizune goes the most conservative with a black hakama with a white kimono blouse. A black shrug with a long left sleeve and a short right sleeve, black arm warmers that extend to her middle fingers and a purple band around the top. Yugao chooses a outfit similar to her Anbu uniform but the top is a dark purple kimono blouse and no vest, with heeled combat boots.

"What do think Naruto-kun" shizune asks. Naruto looks up from his book to look over their choices, "I like them" he says.

"Menma-kun.. I have some weapons and accessories upstairs" dojima says.

"That's fine.. Now we can head to Koyuki-sama" naruto comments, as they excuse themselves.

"You weren't kidding about the odd fashion sense" anko comments, as they left the store.

"Its not too bad.. Dojima was a former shinobi here in Spring but with Doto's takeover.. He left and traveled.. Learning about clothes instead of war" naruto comments, as they take to the roofs to cover more ground. The oddly dressed group arrive at the palace and are lead to koyuki's study, "Menma-dono.. Koyuki-sama is most displeased" a guard says.

"In what regard" naruto asks and the guard grabs the door handle.

"I am not sure but she received a delivery" the guard notes, opening the door. Koyuki sits at her desk as the group enter and waits for the guard to leave, "You can drop your Henges" she says and the group complies.

"Thank you for helping us Koyuki-sama" tsunade states, as they bow. Koyuki raises her hand with a smile, "Its an honor for me.. You all didn't abandon Naruto-kun in his time of need and kept up his memory" she starts and sighs, "Despite Konoha's bias of him" she adds.

"Naruto is a hero as his father wanted him to be" tsume says and koyuki nods.

"I'm curious what was the delivery that has you upset" naruto asks and koyuki frowns, handing him a missive.

"It was delivered by a toad from Konoha" koyuki says and the room goes quiet. Naruto reads through the missive and tosses it back on the desk, "So they wish to meet with the Ghost of Spring Eh" he says.

"Should I decline" koyuki asks but naruto shakes his head.

"No.. Just tell them.. I am not in-country right now" naruto replies.

"Should that be wise Naru-kun" tsunade asks and naruto smiles, with a fox like grin.

"Anyway.. Lets focus on the current events.. Now as Naruto did or didn't explain.. I would like you all to join Spring" koyuki states.

"That is all well and good but technically we're all dead in eyes of the world" anko comments and naruto snorts.

"Though true.. You would be doing as I do.. You can wear a mask or Special Henge like Tsunade.. You'll be ghosts or phantoms that answer only to Koyuki" naruto explains.

"I even have codenames to further insulate you.. Tsunade will be Mercy.. Shizune will be Sen for senbon.. Sakura will be Cherry.. Anko will be Black Mamba.. Kurenai will be Cinder.. Tsume will be Widowmaker.. Hana will be Wolfe.. Yugao will be Moon and Hinata will be Cinnamon" naruto adds.

"I like that.. Hahaha" tsume says, followed by anko. Naruto chuckles but suddenly his body goes rigid and a scowl forms, "One of my Seal activated" he says, rolling up his right sleeve.

"Akatsuki" tsunade says and naruto slowly nods.

"Possible or simply an accident" naruto says, channeling his chakra to another seal. A long coat appears from the seal and naruto slips it on, it was white with blue trim and a beaked hood.

"Hopefully this is nothing but I've learned to hope for the best and prepare for the worst" naruto says, pulling up his hood and it obscures his face.

"Do you want any of us to got with you" hinata asks.

"Stand by for now.. I'll send a clone if I need any help" naruto says and hold a ram-sign, before vanishing in a white flash.

**-Sunagakure-**

Naruto appears in office with sigh, "What the situation.. Temari" he says, seeing the blonde. Temari is a young woman with sandy-blonde hair in four pigtails, teal-green eyes and dressed in a short-sleeve, black combat kimono with red obi.

"Gaara has been taken by the Akatsuki" temari says and naruto clenches his fist.

"How long" naruto asks.

"Just over a day and a half.. Kankuro went after him but he was poisoned" termari replies. Naruto pulls down his hood and a clone pops out, "Go get Mercy and Sen" he says and the clone vanishes.

"Why didn't you contact me sooner" naruto asks, walking towards gaara's desk.

"I've been stuck with the council since it happened.. I've been trying to slip away" temari says, plopping on the sofa.

"He's still alive.. The dummy seal I put over his new seal is still active.. I'll bring him back" naruto says, picking up a glove on the desk and takes a deep sniff. Another flash fills the room as tsunade and shizune appear with the clone, shocking temari.

"Tsunade Senju?!" temari shouts. Naruto tosses the glove back on the desk, "For now refer to them as Mercy and Sen.. I'll explain everything once I return" he says.

"We'll be under Henges to alleviate the stress" tsunade says and both activate their henges. Tsunade's blonde hair now reaches her ankles and is now two shades darker, her honey eyes are now a dark amethyst. Shinzune's black hair turns ash white and reaches to midback with golden eyes.

"Alright but Naruto you should know the council sent for assistance from Konoha.. A team should be enroute" temari says and naruto tsks.

"Won't matter" naruto says and heads for the window, "I'll be back soon" he says, leaping out.

"Alright.. I'll lead you to Kankuro and the other injured" temari says and both nod.

"Do you know who poisoned him" tsunade asks.

"Sasori of the Red Sand" temari replies and shizune gasps,

"That could be problem" shizune says but tsunade scoffs.

**-Unknown Location-**

Gaara floats in a blue bubble as chakra seeps out his mouth and eyes, surrounding him were six projections and two physical people. One is a man with long blond hair in high ponytail and cover the left side of his face. The second is a hunched over figure with a mask covering the lower half of his face but what tied them all together were the black cloaks adorned with red clouds.

"This is taking too fucking long with all of us" one of the projection shouts. He has slicked back sliver hair and purple eyes with the Akatsuki cloak.

"Shut up Hidan" a gruff voice says. He is very tall man with pupil-less green eyes and red sclera, also with a mask covering the lower half of his face.

"I would agree with Hidan.. Kakuzu.. The Ichibi container has a weak seal.. The extraction should have happened already" a monotone voice comments. He has Sharingan eyes with black hair in a ponytail and pronounced tear-troughs.

"Itachi is correct.. The extraction of the Ichibi should be done" states a man with purple, rippled patterned eyes.

"Is the Ichibi showing resistance Pein" the lone female of the group. She has short blue hair in a bun and amber eyes, lavender eye shadow and a labret piercing.

"We better hurry our clones are fighting a team from Konoha.. With Itachi's little brother" a man with blue skin and shark-like features.

"My Foolish little brother.. Kisame" itachi says. However suddenly gaara vanishes in a flash of white, "What the fuck happened" hidan shouts. Naruto lands with gaara on his shoulder in full of view of them, "I happened" he says.

"Who the Hell are you and How did you get in here.. Hmm" deidara shouts. Naruto shifts gaara slightly, "I am simply a Ghost" he says and smirks under his hood, his hidden eyes on itachi.

"Don't you just love Space-time Ninjutsu" naruto adds and a bunshin pops up next to naruto, handing over gaara the clone vanishes.

"You are only delaying the inveitable.. We will simply capture the Ichibi once again" pein says, his purple eyes unblinking.

"I can tell you now.. It won't be as simple as before.. I come with a message.. No a Warning.. The Jinchuriki are under my Protection" naruto says, causing hidan, deidara and kisame to laugh.

"You're funny stranger.. Too bad.. You're about to die" deidara shouts, tossing a small clay bird. Naruto makes a fist with his right hand a shuriken whizzes out coated with Raiton, stopping the bird in its tracks.

"Sasori.. Deidara Kill him and recover the Ichibi" pein says, as the projections cease. Naruto stood stock still as sasori waves his tail and deidara holds to lumps of clay, "Time to show you why Art is Explosion-hmm" deidara shouts. Naruto tilts his head and raises his left arm and makes a fist, causing a long blade to shoot out of his sleeve.

"Do not take him lightly Idiot" sasori says, his voice gravely. Deidara glances to sasori and that proved fatal as naruto blinks in front of deidara with roundhouse kick, sending him into the rock wall but as the back of his head touches the rock. Naruto slams a right straight to deidara's head, causing spider-web cracks but slowly blood starts to trickle from the blond's ears, eyes, nose and mouth as his body falls lifeless to the ground.

"Now that the annoyance is dead.. We can talk" naruto says, turning to face sasori.

"Talk you say" sasori curtly replies. Naruto retracts his blade and reaches down to drag deidara along, "Yes.. You and I are similar as we are both Army Killers" he says, dropping the corpse.

"I am the Ghost of the Flash.. Like you I wiped out a nation with my repertoire.. The fact that you haven't attacked proves.. You are smarter than your recently deceased partner" naruto says, looking down at deidara.

"I am.. I see you are powerful.. The fact you bypassed the barrier with ease.. You took the Kazekage with ease.. You even killed Deidara with ease.. So speak.. What do you want Ghost but first Tell me what Art is to you" sasori says and naruto tilts his head.

"Hmm.. Art is something that is Fleeting but can also be Eternal.. Depending on your perspective" naruto says.

"I can accept that" sasori says and his body bursts open, slowly a figure a emerges and reveal the body was a puppet. He has wide greyish brown eyes and short, mousy red hair with hazy or dreamy look on his face.

"Interesting.. You are living puppet.. Judging by that unblinking stare" naruto says and sasori tilts his head.

"I am.. I am True art.. Now why did you help the Kazekage" sasori says.

"I intend to break the wheel that is Jinchuriki and the System in place" naruto starts but sasori stares.

"If that is the case.. Join the Akatsuki" sasori says.

"No offense your Organization is no different than the Shinobi villages.. You want to use the Jinchuriki and by extension the Biju.. I'm going to break to that system.. Too long have people with power used Jinchuriki for their own aims.. As if they were things and not people" naruto states.

"Intresting words but what does it have to do with me" sasori says and naruto extends his hand.

"I want you to help me Break the Wheel.. Now I know I am unknown player in this game but I can offer you some very good perks" naruto says.

"Your parents were killed by the White-Fang right.. I offer you the chance to add his son to your collection.. I can even deliver you Orochimaru to you as well" naruto adds.

"Interesting offers but the Akatsuki don't take well to traitors" sasori says and naruto chuckles.

"They are Number two on my list.. I'll deal with them in time" naruto says and blinks behind sasori, touching his shoulder.

"Please consider my offer.. I'd hate to destroy you" naruto says, blinking back to deidara. Sasori glares and reaches for a scroll but stops, "Meet me in ten days at noon on the Tenchi bridge in the Land of Grass.. I am meeting with a spy.. Concerning Orochimaru.. Be there and I'll consider it" he says. Naruto picks up deidara and hefts him on his shoulder, "I'll be taking him.. I'll see you in Ten days" he says, vanishing mysteriously as he arrived.

"This Ghost is powerful.. He would be a fine addition to my collection but he very dangerous.. Maybe more dangerous than Pein" sasori thought.

**-Sunagakure-**

Temari stood at the gates awaiting naruto, his clone having brought back gaara and took him to tsunade. Behind temari were Team-7 and Taka, its members being Kakashi, Yamato, Ino, Sai, Sasuke, Suigetsu and Jugo. However sasuke was wearing a Jonin vest like kakashi and yamato, his outfit also consists of a light blue shirt with the Uchiha symbol on the sleeves. A pair of black cargo pants, shin-guards, a light blue open-front apron with red diamonds on it and boots.

"Temari-san was it wise to let these unknowns save Kazekage-sama and your brother" yamato says.

"Seeing that They saved my brothers without hesitation.. Unlike all of you" temari says.

"Shut up Sasuke-kun needed to kill his brother" ino says and temari huffs.

"Why are you still here anyway.. The mission is canceled because Gaara is now safe.. No thanks to the mighty Konoha.. You were only concerned with Missing-nin than a Kage" temari adds.

"Maa-maa we would like to meet Kazekage-sama's saviour" kakashi comments. In the distance a silhouette appears with something on its shoulder.

"Hn doesn't look tough" sasuke comments and suigetsu titters.

"Maybe I can cut him up" suigetsu says. Naruto comes into view but his eyes narrow under his hood, "It had to be them" he thought.

"Temari-san has the Kazekage woken up" naruto says, reaching the main gate.

"Not yet Ghost but Mercy and Sen are looking after him and Kankuro" temari says but sees the body. Naruto removes his hood and turns slightly to show deidara's corpse, "He was one of your attackers.. Sasori got away for now" he says but his gaze met the konoha group.

"Ghost" yamato questions.

"My name is Ghost but you can call me Menma.. I didn't see you on the way back.. So you ran away" naruto says. Sasuke reaches for his chokuto, "We don't run.. We encountered Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki known Missing-nin but they turned out to be carefully made clones" he explains.

"And what happened after.. You ran away rather than continuing after the Kazekage" naruto says, matter-of-factly.

"DON'T TALK LIKE THAT TO SASUKE-KUN" ino shouts and naruto winces.

"So what happened then" naruto says, checking for blood.

"Kisame's clone said someone had taken the Kazekage.. So we retreated" kakashi states. Naruto rubs his forehead with a shake of his head but spies a very familiar sword on suigetsu's back, "That's the Kubikiribocho.. Last I heard it was in the possession of Zabuza Momochi" he says. Suigetsu gives naruto a grin, "I reclaimed it.. Get this it was being used as a Grave marker with some Hunter mask.. I broke it and took the sword.. I plan on collecting all Seven Mist swords" he says, in a cocky tone.

"So Konoha descreates the Dead then.. A word of advice.. Those that Desecrate the Dead are Judged to join their ranks" naruto says, his eyes narrowed.

"You call yourself Ghost.. Dickless as in Ghost of the Flash" sai says and his group gasps but naruto rubs his eyes.

"Putting that insult aside.. I am Ghost or Ghost of Spring.. Ghost of the Flash but as I said call me Menma.. Now I would like to to collect the bounty on him and check on the Kazekage" naruto says, walking pass the group.

"Fight me" sasuke says and naruto stops but keeps walking off, with a shake of his head and a sigh. Temari starts to follow but stops and turns to the Konoha group, "I'll send payment to your Hokage for requesting the mission but I want all of you to leave.. IF you decide to press.. You will break our neutrality agreement.. Now leave" she says.

"Not until I fight the Ghost of the Flash" sasuke says, reaching for his sword but kakashi stops him.

"That enough Sasuke" kakashi says and leans closer, "Hokage-sama has invited him to Konoha.. You can challenge him there" he whispers. Sasuke scoffs and turns on his heels, "Hn" he says, as the group takes off. Temari watches them leave and sighs, "How can the council be so stupid to ask for them" she thought, catching up to naruto. He was standing near a pole with his arms folded and a lollipop in his mouth.

"What happened to the Akatsuki member" temari says, as naruto falls in step with her.

"I had a clone take it to the Bounty office" naruto says, as they make their way to the hospital.

"So neutrality agreement.. Gaara never told me" naruto says and temari nods.

"Yeah.. Gaara wanted to break our alliance.. After seeing Konoha's treatment of you but We were still weak from the Invasion.. So we signed a neutrality and trade agreement.. However those old fools on the council still placate Konoha for anything" temari explains.

"How about a trade alliance with Spring.. I can talk to Koyuki and have her convince the Wind Daimyo" naruto says, as they reach gaara's room.

"That would be a big help" temari says, opening the door. Tsunade was looking through the chart as shizune was healing, "Took you long enough Menma" tsunade says.

"Sorry ran into some old friends.. Team-7 and Sasuke.. Who is a Jonin by the way" naruto says, closing the door.

"I thought he was with Orochimaru" shizune says. Naruto plops in a chair and moves his lollipop around in his mouth, "Danzo may have called them back but to make the Teme a Jonin and he's got merry little band of misfits too.. One who took Zabuza's sword and broke Haku's mask" he says, crushing his lollipop with a with crunch.

"Anyway.. How's cat boy" naruto says and temari snorts.

"He's stable.. I extracted the poison and made an antidote.. I even impressed the old bag Chiyo.. I told her we convinced Me to train us" tsunade explains.

"How long before he wakes up" naruto asks and shizune stops her Mystic-palm, "A few hours.. Temari-san has gotten a room as the Oasis hotel for the time being" she states. Naruto rises from his seat with a yawn, "Alright.. I'm going for a soak.. Send a clone if Gaara wakes up" he says, excusing himself.

**-XxX-**

Naruto sighs contently as he sinks into the large hot spring with a small tray of sake on a floating tray. He has his face covered by a towel and his fox ears twitching in content but the sound of water sloshing catches him and he hides them.

"How'd you managed to escape" naruto muses, taking a sip of sake. A woman takes a seat next to naruto with a towel covering her head, "He's a heavy sleeper" she says.

"How are things after my display" naruto asks.

"Pein is quite perturbed.. Sasori has gone dark and Zetsu confirmed hints of Deidara's death" she says.

"I may or may not have convinced Sasori to aid me by dangling Kakashi and Orochimaru in front of him.. We're meeting in Ten days in Grass country on the Tenchi bridge" naruto states, taking another bump of sake.

"Should I inform Pein of this" she asks but naruto shakes his head.

"No.. I can deal with Sasori if this goes sideways.. Anyway.. How's your health" naruto asks.

"Its slowly progressing.. I may take you up on your offer" she says.

"If it gets worse.. Use my Kunai and I'll pull you out.. Will the other one defect if needed" naruto asks, his eyes closed.

"She is willing.. Pein's actions as of late are worrying her.. Their vision of things is differing from the original goal" she says.

"If she needs a nudge.. Reveal Danzo and Jiraiya's actions to her.. She can be vital ally" naruto says and feels a kiss on his cheek.

"I will.. Goodbye Menma-kun" she says. Naruto opens his eyes and his companion is gone, "Geez.. She like a Bat" he muses.

"Who's like a bat" tsunade says, stepping into the water in a towel and her hair pinned up. Naruto pushes his tray to her, "No one.. Gaara awake" he asks but tsunade shakes her head, "Not yet.. I wanted a Soak" she says.

"I'm curious about something.. You said you wanted destroy Konoha but only those who follow Danzo.. What If" tsunade asks.

"What if the Whole of Konoha follows him" naruto starts but sighs.

"Then they die.. I am no longer the naive and stupid child that you met those years ago.. I've gained some of Kurama's cynical world view.. The People of Konoha are sheep.. They hate me for carrying Kurama.. Yet they revere my Father.. The civilians of Konoha believe they know Shinobi things.. You saw it first-hand in council meetings.. The civilians insert themselves into things they know nothing about" naruto adds.

"Is that why Koyuki wants Shinobi loyal to her alone but fight for the people from the shadows" tsunade says, after a bump of sake.

"Yes a shinobi should not serve two Masters.. All Shinobi suffer from this but Konoha has taken it too far.. The Previous Hokage would weep at how Konoha has perverted itself.. Present company included" naruto says and tsunade scoffs.

"Preach Naru-kun.. Those Fools would Never have done this if my Grandfather or Granduncle were alive.. Hell Sensei in his prime" tsunade says. Naruto rises to his feet and tsunade sees the numerous tattoos of foxes, spirals and flowers on his body but his scars drew her in with the chidori wound to his chest being the prominent.

"I kept them as reminders to keep me on my path" naruto says, wrapping a towel his waist but her eyes widen. Across naruto's upper back was the word demon with bleeding letters, "This I had done.. I usually keep it under a henge" he says, raising his arms.[Randy Orton Pose]

"As I said.. Tell someone a lie long enough.. They'll start to believe it" naruto says, before a pair of arms ensnare him behind.

"I'm so sorry Naru-kun" tsunade whispers.

"You don't have to apologize to me Tsunade.. Come on.. Lets go check on Gaara.. So we can go home" naruto says and tsunade nods into his back. The pair dry themselves and gets redressed to make their way to the hospital.

**-XxX-**

Gaara slowly opens his eyes to a white ceiling and the smell of medical cleaner, "Kazekage-sama" a voice says and he sees shizune.

"Who are you" gaara asks.

"My name is Sen and I am a ally of Ghost" shizune says and gaara's eyes widen. The door opens as temari enters with kankuro in wheelchair, "Gaara.. Thank Kami" she says. Gaara slowly sits up with a groan, "I owe Ghost my life" he whispers.

"So do I for bringing Mercy and Sen" kankuro says and shizune gives him a cup of water, followed by gaara.

"Where is he" gaara asks.

"He should be on his way back.. He is anxious to see you.. Its good thing Temari-san could use his Kunai" shizune states.

"Gaara the council sent for a Konoha team" temari says and his eyes narrow, "However Ghost made it back before they arrived but I paid them for the request to appease them for the moment" she adds. The door opens as naruto and tsunade enter, "Finally awake Gaara" he says.

"Thanks to you Ghost" gaara says but naruto waves his hand.

"You can call me by my real name.. You are among allies" naruto says and places his hand on the door, "You can drop your henges" he adds, shocking both kankuro and gaara as tsunade and shizune reveal themselves.

"Godaime-sama?!" gaara says and tsunade slowly nods.

"Yes.. Naru-kun faked our deaths to escape Konoha before Danzo Shimura lead a coup" tsunade explains. Gaara cups his chin in thought and rubs his eyes, "This is shocking to say the least" he says.

"True.. When I saw Naru-kun alive.. I was of a similar mind" tsunade comments and shizune nods.

"Anyway Gaara.. Temari told me about your neutrality agreement with Konoha" naruto says and gaara sighs.

"We were desparate and we still recovering for my Father's mistakes.. I would like nothing better to tear up that agreement" gaara says.

"You may get that chance.. I will speak with Koyuki about a full trade alliance with Suna.. Allowing you to get out from under Konoha's umbrella" naruto says and the sand siblings gasp.

"You would do that Naruto" gaara asks and naruto nods.

"You are are brother in arms and a friend" naruto says.

"**Gaara I want to speak with Him**" shukaku shouts and gaara grips his head.

"Shukaku wishes to speak with you" gaara says and naruto tilts his head.

"Still mad at me" naruto says, holding out his fist and gaara bumps it. The pair found themselves in a large space with the looming form of shukaku.

"Hello Shukaku.. How can I help you" naruto asks and shukaku leans down.

"**You may be the one Father envisioned and The mark on your hand symbolizes this.. I wish to offer you some of my chakra.. You will be able to generate magnetic forces**" shukaku says.

"Amazing can the others do this as well" naruto asks and shukaku nods, holding out his paw.

"**Yes.. Now touch my paw**" shukaku says and naruto touches with right hand, before a surge of chakra rushes into his body. Naruto grits his teeth in pain but it soon passes, "Thank you Shukaku.. I will use this power for my cause" he says. Naruto and gaara open their eyes, "Thanks Gaara" he says.

"Likewise" gaara says.

"What Happened" tsunade says and naruto grins.

"Its a Jinchuriki thing" naruto says and tsunade frowns.

"Can I leave the hospital" gaara asks and tsunade uses her Mystic-palm.

"Yes but Kankuro needs to stay until tomorrow" tsunade replies.

"We'll stay until tomorrow and return.. I'll send a clone to inform the others" naruto says and both nod.

"Naruto.. Tsunade-sama.. Shizune-san.. Thank you for saving my brothers" temari says, into a bow. Naruto raises and waves his hands, "It was nothing Temari.. You three are my friends and precious people.. I'll always come to your aid" he says and all three nod.

"If you excuse us.. We'll turn in for the night" naruto says, as the three excuse themselves.

"So what now.. Team-7 will no doubt inform Danzo of your presence" shizune says and naruto scoffs.

"Let 'em.. Spreads the infamy" naruto says.

"I would agree.. This way its keeps that bastard from committing his forces to find him" tsunade states, reaching their hotel.

"There is only one bed" shizune says. Naruto slips off his coat, "We're all grown unless you get handsy" he says. Shizune blushes bright red and covers her face, "I'm going a for a soak" she says and rushes off, leaving tsunade and naruto. The latter slips off his boots and plops on the bed, unbutton his shirt to reveal a white wife-beater.

"Naru-kun" tsunade says and naruto looks up, as she tosses her coat and leaving her suit vest.

**-Lemon Warning-**

Tsunade kicks off her boots and straddles naruto but the latter arches an eyebrow, "I know you and Hinata had Sex that first night in Spring and now I want to" she says, running her fingers along his shirt.

"Shizune may come back" naruto says but tsunade smirks.

"She can join us.. An Incest tryst" tsunade says, pulling his shirt from his pants. Naruto arches an eyebrow again as tsunade giggles, "Well I am old enough to be your mother and you call Shizune sister" she says, settling on top of him to capture his mouth. Naruto parts his lips and their tongues swirl around one another, her right hand grasping his crotch.

"Mmm.. You're at half mast" tsunade coos, stroking his member through his pants. Naruto groans but tsunade lifts off him to unbutton her vest and revealing her 106cm breasts, "Hinata's almost my size but you know that right" she says, licking her lips and takes off her pants. Tsunade kneels as naruto sits up and takes off shirt, "Stand Naru-kun" she says and he complies. She unbuckles his pants and they drop to the floor as his chub was bugling in his boxer-briefs, pulling it free she strokes to get more of a rise.

"Did Hinata do this" tsunade coos, licking the head and slowly slipping it in her mouth. Naruto groans and shakes his head as tsunade bobs her head and her hands grip his ass, his hands grasps her head with small thrusts. Tsunade picks up her pace as naruto fucks her mouth, small gags as she deepthroats him. Naruto's breath becomes heavy as tsunade keeps her pace but suddenly her cheeks bulge as he cums.

"Ha.. Ha.. Ha.. No Hinata didn't do that" naruto says, as tsunade drinks down his seed. She pulls back with a wet pop and opens her mouth wide to show she swallowed, "We'll teach her" she coos. Tsunade gets to her feet and climbs into the bed, "My turn.. Show how good you are" she purrs, spreading her legs. Naruto finishes taking off his briefs and climbs into, starting with butterfly kisses to her belly, thighs and inner thighs. She sighs and kneads her left breast but winces in pleasure as naruto flicks her clit with his tongue.

"Nyahh" tsunade cries, as naruto runs his tongue along her slit with his thumb rubbing her bundle of nerves. Naruto grips her hips as his ministraions elicits heavy breathing and soft to loud moans from the former Hokage, causing her right hand to grip his head to push him further in. Naruto prodes her insides with his tongue his mouth sucking on her clit as love juice seeps into his mouth.

"More.. More.. Right there.. Hyahh.. Nghhh.. Ikuuu" tsunade cries, arching her back. Naruto lifts up with a lick of his mouth and a smirk on his face, "So how did I do" he says.

"Ah.. Ha.. Ha.. You are the real deal" tsunade says and sees he's hard again. Naruto climbs next to her and tsunade turns on her side, allowing him to lift her left leg and he slowly inserts himself inside. Tsuande cries out in pleasure as naruto stretches her wall, "Kimochii" she coos, as he starts moving. Naruto snakes his right arm under her to grasp her breast as his thrusts were slow deep, craning her head tsunade captures his mouth once more.

"Tsunade-sama.. Naruto-kun" shizune says, opening the door but her eyes widen. Tsunade clips her eyes to shizune and smiles, "Shizune come join us.. He feels.. Nyahh.. Sooo Good" she says.

"Yeah.. Join us Onee-chan.. You said.. You wanted to help me.. Onegai Onee-chan" naruto says, latching onto tsunade's left breast. Shizune stood stock still with red cheeks as tsunade's moans fill the room with naruto grunts, slowly she slips off her robe and lets it drop, revealing a simple white bra and panties. She makes her way to the bed as tsunade cums once again, "Just lay next to me" tsunade says, between moans. Naruto pulls out as tsuande straddles her apprentice, "These have gotten bigger.. Sakura too" she coos, grasping the younger girl's right breast. Shizune winces with red cheeks as the older woman pulls her bra down, before gently biting the younger's breast. Naruto slides into tsunade once again doggie-style, "Onee-chan kiss Kaa-chan" he purrs. Shizune looks into tsunade's honey orbs and she leans up to capture her ruby lips with soft and inexperience kisses but the older takes control as naruto rocks her from behind. Shizune moans in tsunade's mouth but naruto pulls out and slaps the blonde's plump rear with his member.

"Tsunade move" naruto says and tsunade obgiles, giving shizune a look at his rock hard member. Naruto spies a wet spot in shizune's panties and moves them aside, "Are you a virgin Onee-chan" he asks and she blushes brightly, "Lets change that" he adds, sliding inside.

"Aiyeeeee" shizune cries, as she squirts her love juices. Tsunade titters as naruto fully sheathes himself inside shizune, "Hoho she's a squitter" she says, playing with shizune's breasts. Naruto grabs shizune's wrists and starts rocking his hips with a rhythmic pace, garnering pitched moans from her.

"How do I feel inside you Onee-chan" naruto asks but shizune was lost in her lust, so much her fox ears were out.

"She's at our mercy" tsunade coos and naruto grins wide. Two hours later naruto was on his back with shizune passed out next to him and a heavy panting tsunade on his chest, "That was amazing.. We so need to rub this in Jiraiya's face" she says and naruto smirks.

**-Next Day-**

Naruto and his companions make their way to the Kazekage mansion to meet with gaara before heading back to Spring.

"How much are you gonna tell Gaara" tsunade asks, feeling refreshed and no longer unsure. Naruto wiggles a lollipop in his mouth, "Just basics.. Suna is still allied with Konoha and if Gaara knows too much.. It can be detrimental" he says.

"I wonder what the others are doing" shizune says, also refreshed as well.

"Anko and Tsume are probably drinking all my booze" naruto muses and tsunade laughs, as the reach the mansion. Anbu were waiting at the mansion gate and lead them inside, "The Kazekage waiting for you" she says, opening the door. Naruto and his pair of mate find gaara as his desk and temari sitting on a sofa, "Morning all" naruto says.

"Morning" gaara replies. Naruto takes a seat in front of gaara as tsunade and shizune take a seat on another sofa, "So where do you want me to start" he asks.

"The death of the Godaime" gaara replies and holds out his hand, as naruto places a lolipop in his hand.

"Well I came to Konoha to scope things out.. People despies my existence and were quite happy I was dead" naruto starts.

"The current Rokudaime and the council repealed a law my Sensei created to the keep the younger generation pure but frankly it didn't work as the older generation told their children to avoid Naru-kun at all cost" tsunade comments.

"Indeed in a bid for me to not have a safe haven to return to.. My supposed friends and comrades turned on me.. Whether due to stupidity.. Laziness or Simple blind hate" naruto says and temari frowns.

"I waited a few days to scout and set up some things.. Before going see Tsunade.. She told me who was still loyal to me and gathered them all up except a few others.. I used the Hiraishin to get them out and a few exploding clones to do the rest" naruto explains.

"I left another clone for the fallout and learned Danzo was quickly named Rokudaime.. At the same time.. I took everyone to Uzushio and transferred some of my Biju chakra and turned them all into pseudo fox biju using my Sixth Path Yang chakra" naruto explains. Gaara sat in thought as temari rises from her seat, "Can they transform into Full Foxes like you can" she asks.

"Other than ears and tails.. No but they are stronger and more durable than before with larger reserves akin to the Uzumaki clan" naruto replies, as temari hands him glass of water.

"So what will you do now.. Akatsuki will have you on their radar and Konoha as well" gaara says.

"My goal is Break the Shinobi system and the use of Jinchuriki as weapons.. To make sure people like us are never used like this again" naruto says and gaara slowly nods.

"Iwa and Kumo won't take that likely.. The Tsuchikage is old school and the Raikage is all about strength" gaara states.

"True.. I know it won't be easy but this is something I will do" naruto says and gaara sees the conviction in those blue orbs.

"Things are changing slowly here.. I opened a shinobi academy for those less fortunate.. I've seen some promising people" gaara says.

"Though Good.. The old generation is still stuck in past and will look down on your choices for change" naruto says and rises from his seat.

"Be safe Brother and If you need me.. I'll be here in a flash" naruto says and rises from his seat. Gaara holds out a scroll to naruto, "Take this scroll.. It will help with your new skills" he says and naruto takes it with a nod. Tsunade and shizune grasp naruto's shoulders as they vanish in a flash of white and gaara sits back down, "The world will start to change and we need to stay ahead of it to see it through" he thought.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

A/N-1...Welcome to the next chapter of Black Sunset. Not much to say but be prepared for some Deaths.

**Biju/Summons**

_Flashback_

**[Updated 9/1/20]**

Disclaimer: I own Nothing and that goes for the previous chapters

* * *

CH-3

* * *

Danzo stares at kakashi's report and their failure to save the Kazekage, "He saved the Kazekage and killed a S-rank Missing-nin with relative ease it seems" he says, tossing the report. Opposite danzo was jiraiya and he picks up the report, "He's proving his S-rank status.. Spring surely has found a diamond among the trash" he says.

"Indeed.. Sasuke has expressed a want to face this Ghost" danzo comments.

"I don't doubt the Uchiha's ability but rushing into battle with an unknown is worrying" jiraiya comments.

"It seems the Spring Daimyo was correct that He wasn't In-country" danzo says and jiraiya nods.

"This actress may use this to her advantage to curry favor for alliances with other nations" danzo adds.

"She is indeed a good actress.. I want her to star in Icha-Icha movie" jiraiya says and danzo shakes his head.

"We need to bring this Ghost in.. I want you to go to Spring and convince Ghost to come to Konoha" danzo orders and jiraiya nods, before heading out the window. A knock on the door echoes and it opens to reveal ino, "Hokage-sama" she says.

"What is it Yamanaka" danzo states. Ino closes the door and stood at ease, "Did Kakashi-sensei report to you my findings" she asks.

"He did.. Two Med-nin on par with the former Godaime and her apprentices" danzo asks and ino nods.

"The one called Mercy claimed she conned the Traitor into teaching herself and Sen" sakura says.

"And you believe Tsunade could have taught others" danzo comments and ino nods, "I will look into it" he says.

"Thank you Hokage-sama" ino says and excuses herself. Danzo rises from his seat and heads to the window, "Ghost may have met these Two.. What other secrets does this Ghost have" he thought.

**-Spring Country-**

Naruto was on the roof of his main house in a seiza position as numerous clones were going over the scroll gaara gave him. Hinata was next to him in a similar postition as tsume and hana were out with their ninken. Yugao was practicing seveal sword katas, while tsunade and the others were meeting with koyuki to look over the shinobi candidates.

"Naruto-kun do you want any of us to accompany you to Grass country" hinata asks. Naruto slowly opens his eyes and rubs his head as a few clones have dispelled, "I don't trust Sasori.. However I need him.. He is a means to an end" he says.

"Means to an end" hinata asks. Naruto lays back on the roof to stare at the clouds, "Yes.. He can help with my objectives and can be an asset to our tiny mercenary band" he says and sighs, "I can see why Shikamaru likes looking at the cloud" he muses. Hinata lays back onto his stomach with a frown, "He betrayed you Naruto-kun" she says.

"It would have been too troublesome not to.. Shikamaru is smart.. He knows what I am but being that he is lazy.. It just easier to go with the crowd than walking against the norm.. Choji will follow because he a gullible fool.. Shino will take the logical path despite the fact the Aburame are shunned to an extent" naruto states.

"Neji reverted back to his Fate spiel after it was announced about your death.. Once he learned the truth.. He said Fate was rectifying his loss to you.. Kiba has been trying to bed me but Tsume-sama and Hana-san had been rebuking his actions.. It was part of the reason their clan is splintering" hinata says and naruto growls.

"Ten-ten follows Neji like a fangirl.. Lee is such a hypocrite.. You brought Tsunade-sama back to Konoha to be Hokage and saved him but the moment he learns the truth.. He turned his back on you" hinata adds, with a small hiss. Naruto softly laughs and flicks hinata's nose, "Don't worry about them Hime.. We'll deal with them when the time comes" he says.

"Oi Gaki.. We're back" anko shouts. The pair get to their feet and leap down, following anko inside where everyone was sitting in the living room.

"Alright if Tsunade hasn't already told you.. I will meeting Missing-nin Sasori of the Red Sand in Grass country" naruto starts.

"Is that wise.. He is partially responsible for taking the Kazekage" sakura states.

"While true.. Sasori is means to an end for me.. I will using him to lure out Zetsu.. If it fails.. I'll kill him and move on to another plan.. Simple as that" naruto explains.

"And if Sasori plays ball and lures Zetsu out" hana questions, petting one of her triplets.

"Then Sasori may assist us as a member of Kuroi Yūhi" naruto says and gets several confused looks, "Kuroi Yūhi or Black Sunset is our anwser to Akatsuki.. We'll be mercenaries in a similar vein to them.. We'll collect bounties and grow our reputation" he adds.

"That is interesting.. It garners us notoriety and give us in end to enter say Konoha under the guise of bounty hunters" tsunade says and naruto smirks.

"Exactly.. Konoha already wants to meet me.. Sasuke will no doubt whine to Danzo and force the issue" naruto says.

"Ino as well.. She was being very nosey.. When we were healing Kankuro-san and Kazekage-sama.. Tsunade-sama cooked up the story that we sought her out and we conned her into teaching us" shizune explains.

"I bet that'll scare that mummy.. Two med-nin on par with the Slug princess.. It'll have him wondering about our Ghost" anko states.

"One can hope for that.. Now like the Akatsuki we will be working in pairs.. Our Med-team will be Tsunade.. Sakura and Shizune.. Our T&I strike team will be Anko.. Yugao and Hinata.. Our tracker team will be Tsume and Hana.. I will be a single strike team but these aren't permanent and subject to change.. Depending on the mission" naruto explains and get several nods of approval.

"So How was Sex with Tsunade and Shizune" tsume says, causing the latter to eep in shock.

"He can eat you out like a champion" tsunade comments and naruto face-palms. Anko laughs loudly but also licks her lips, "Mama likes" she croons and naruto sighs, thinking of putting seal on his bedroom door for the foresable future.

**-Ame-**

Deva-pein looks down at his rain ladden domain from the highest tower, his unblinking eyes unwavering in his quest. Footsteps catch his ears and he turns to his faithful companion, "Has Sasori been located Konan" deva-pein asks.

"No.. Sasori has gone dark" konan states.

"What of Deidara's ring" deva-pein asks.

"Zetsu managed to sneak into Suna and recover the ring.. Security is still under heavy guard due to the attack" konan says. Deva-pein's eyes narrow at the mention of their failure to capture and seal the Ichibi, "What of this Ghost" he asks.

"He is in the Bingo-book.. His origins are unknown but Zetsu and Sasori's reports said.. He turned up in Spring as some phantom saving the country from genocide by the Land of Sky.. Iwa dubbed him the Ghost of the Flash and the people call him the Ghost of Spring.. He used various clones in the battle and used speed akin the Kiroii Senko.. Also weilding a pitch black sword and power enough to sink the floating island" konan explains.

"I see.. His threat to stop us collecting the Biju is laughable.. This Ghost will not stand in our way of Peace" deva-pein says.

"His thinking is not disimilar to our own.. He seems to wish to protect them.. Even from their Nations" konan says.

"It matters not.. He is an enemy of Peace to stand against us.. As God he is a threat" deva-pein says and turns to konan, "Contact Zetsu and have him find and Kill Sasori" he orders.

"And If he encounters Ghost" konan asks.

"And Nothing.. Zetsu is to kill him as well.. Contact the others to keep and eye out for this Ghost and kill him should the opportunity arise" deva-pein states and konan bows, turning on her heels.

"Nagato.. You are changing too much.. Yahiko would be horrifed to see you this way" konan thought.

"This Ghost is threat to our goals" a voice says, halting konan in her tracks. She turns to a tall and lithe figure with a orange spiral mask with a lone eye, poking from the hooded cloak.

"He could also be an ally.. Madara" konan says.

"He fights for a small and weak country.. He has prowess in battle but he is a big fish in small pond" madara states.

"Then wouldn't it be best to recruit him to our cause" konan says but madara's eye narrows.

"No.. Our God has commanded his death and Tobi is a Good Boy" madara says and a distortion forms around his eye, before he is swallowed. Konan stood for a moment but continues on, "I do not trust him" she thought.

**-Spring Country-**

**-Lemon Warning-**

Naruto scrunches his face as the sun shines into bedroom but a heavy sigh escapes his mouth, causing his eyes to shoot open. Naruto look down and sees a large lump on his bed, lifting the sheet he sees a mop of purple hair. The owner of said hair was moving her head up and down, her slitted brown eyes full of mischef.

"Morning Blowjob.. Like it" anko coos, stroking him. Naruto rubs his forehead with a sigh, "How did you get in here" he asks. Anko ignores the question and uses her snake like tongue to swirl around the engouged organ.

"Teehee.. You forgot to put it up.. Nine days I bidded my time and success" anko purrs, engulfing his member. Naruto sighs with a look as anko keeps bobbing her head but she didn't want naruto to be left out, shifting her body to where her pussy was right in his face.

"Come on Naru show me that skill.. Don't worry I put up a silencing seal" anko says but naruto was a bit surprised that anko was completely shaved, running his fingers along her slit and a shocked gasp escapes anko's lips.

"Hoho.. Sensitive huh" naruto thought, pinching her clit. The snake mistress seizes and her body trembles but a drawn out moan echoes as naruto introduced his tongue. For the next ten minutes both tried to make the other cum but it was anko who unleashes a drawn out and heavy moan as her orgasm struck, sending her love nectar into naruto's mouth. He follows shortly after and anko's cheeks bulge to take naruto's first load of the morning. Ther pair were breathing heavy but anko notices naruto was still at full mast, gaining a cheeky grin on her face. She crawls off naruto and squats over his member, before slowly descending with gritted teeth as it stretches her inside.

"Anko.. You're so Tight" naruto says. Anko grins wide, "Gonna Cum again" anko says. Naruto shakes his head and interlocks their hands, "You" he counters and anko scoffs, as she starts rocking her hips. Anko's heavy breathing and moans fill the room but naruto sits up, gripping her butt to push himself deeper.

"Ahhhh.. Nyaaaa" anko cries, wrapping her arms around his neck. The pair smash their lips together with a furious pace, their tongues fighting a fierce battle. Anko threw her head back as another orgasm shot through her body, before biting naruto on the shoulder like the others to signify him as her mate. Anko collaspes back as a quick third orgasm spasms through her body but naruto kept up his pace. She bites her finger as her body flops about with a look of orgasmic bliss but she secures naruto with her legs.

"Ha.. Ha.. Ha.. Ha.. Motto.. Motto.. Faster" anko cries. Naruto grunts and growls as he pounds anko but with a deep thrust, his hot spunk filled anko's womb and a fourth orgams erupts. Anko arches her back with a wide and wild expression on her face as her tongue lols out her mouth, her breath heavy and deep.

"I am so Rekted.. Ha.. Ha.. Ha.. No man or woman will please me ever again" anko whispers.

**-Lemon End-**

An hour later naruto makes way to the kitchen for breakfast, finding hinata and tsunade making food.

"Morning Naru-kun.. Naruto-kun" both said and naruto waves his hand, taking a seat at the table.

"Anko won't be joining us for breakfast" naruto says. Tsunade place a glass of orange juice in front of him, "So this makes four now" she insinuates and naruto sighs with a nod.

"I accidentally left the seal off my room and they snuck in" naruto states.

"So Anko finally caught ya huh.. Hell Pup I might as you to turn me too" tsume says, strolling up with a shit-eating grin. Naruto rubs his forehead as the others enter, "Please Don't" he whispers.

"You didn't force Anko" sakura says, her green eyes glowering him.

"It was the other way around.. She snuck into my room and they took advantage of me" naruto says, defending himself but tsume laughs.

"Anko's been waiting for you to slip up.. Hahaha" tsume says.

"So today is the day huh" hana asks and naruto nods, stuffing some sasuage into his mouth.

"I sent out some clones yesterday to scout around and mark a suitable spot to Hiraishin to under cover.. Sasori didn't give a specfic time other than noon" naruto explains.

"Naruto-kun you should really bring one of us with you" hinata suggests but naruto shakes his head.

"Hime.. I'll be fine" naruto assures.

"And if Sasori is sketchy" tsunade asks and naruto runs his finger across his neck. The breakfast continues as they eat their fill and break off to their daily routines. Naruto tosses his coat on his bed, before slipping his mesh shirt into his black cargo pants. Next naruto slips on a dark blue and skin-tight shirt with with dark blue gloves and metal guards on top, before pulling up his mask over his mouth.

"Naruto-kun" hinata says and naruto turns, grabbing his coat.

"I need a favor Hime.. I need you to put up a paralysis barrier in the courtyard" naruto says.

"For Sasori" hinata says and naruto nods, slipping on his coat. Naruto makes a fist and his hidden blade shoot out, "Yeah.. He still can't be trusted.. Even If he works with us" he says, retracting his blade. Hinata follows naruto outside to the courtyard, sqautting down he places a Hiraishin mark down.

"Just set it up around here.. Be back soon" naruto says and vanishes. Hinata heads back inside and to retrieve her Fuinjutsu supplies, informing the others of naruto's plan.

**-Tenchi Bridge-**

Sasori slowly makes his way toward his target but comes to halt as naruto stood next to a tree with his arms folded, "You're on time.. Good I hate waiting" sasori says, as naruto falls into step with him.

"I like being punctuality.. Tardiness is a weakness" naruto comments, remembering his former sensei. However unknown to sasori the former konoha shinobi has clones waiting for him to near and searching for a particular entity.

"Has Akatsuki come searching for you" naruto asks. Sasori scoffs with a swish of his tail, "I've stayed off their radar for now but I doubt they have remained idle in searching for me.. Zetsu will come searching" he comments

"Zetsu" naruto questions, faking ignorance.

"He is the Akatsuki's spy behind me" sasori replies. The pair reach the bridge but naruto hangs back behind a tree, his eyes closed and his senses focused. A cloaked figure slowly makes their way onto the bridge but naruto ignores their talking but a smile graces his lips and he vanishes in a white flash, leaving a clone in his place. About a mile away from tenchi bridge was a curious and almost out of place thing. It resembles a large venus flytrap but it wears a black cloak with red clouds. The flytrap slowly opens to reveal a person with a literal black and white side.

"When do we strike Sasori and his companion" the white half says.

"**Soon but the companion with Sasori is odd.. Its the one who killed Deidara**" the black side says.

"So they're working together.. Sasori has betrayed the Akatsuki" white says. Black's eyes narrow but suddenly a black sword erupts from their body, "Found you" a voice hisses.

"W-what I-is T-this" white exclaims. Naruto rounds them with an amused smile under his hood, "Its name is Zangetsu.. Zetsu-san" he says, facing the pair. Zetsu tries to sink into the ground but naruto laughs, "Don't bother.. I've placed a Barrier around us.. You can't Run away as usual" he says.

"**You're the Ghost of Spring**" black says and naruto nods.

"I am.. So you were there.. Watching like the coward you are" naruto says. Zetsu tries to move but kanji starts to spread from the sword and onto their bodies, "**What is this****?!**" black hisses.

"Old man Hagoromo left that sword and one other to his Son Asura with very specfic instructions on its purpose" naruto starts and removes his hood.

"**Hagoromo.. How do you know that name?!**" black says. Naruto slowly reaches for his right glove, "Well I am one of Nine but I am one of a Pair" he says, revealing his sun mark.

"Impossible Asura's reincarnation" white says and naruto smiles.

"The very same.. Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze at your service and the new Kyubi no Yoko" naruto says, revealing his tails.

"**So you've been hiding these last two and half years.. No matter Madara's Will be done**" black says.

"Stop trying to Lie Black Zetsu.. Today is your Death day and Mommy Dearst stays sealed" naruto says and black freezes.

"Hoh I caught you off guard.. A first for you.. Hagoromo told me everything.. How you manipulated Indra into fighting his brother.. Every sinister machination in world has had your black fingers around it.. All in a bid to bring back Mommy dearst" naruto adds.

"**Mother deserves to live.. You are but pawns to bring her back.. Kaguya's Will is only Truth in this world**" black shouts.

"All you are is a child.. Whining for his mommy.. You shaped the world into a never ending wheel to bring Kaguya back.. An endless cycle of Hate and War.. However that ends today.. I will Break that Wheel with My Will" naruto shouts, spreading his arms out. A Rasengan forms with flames, slowly growing and growing. In the left hand another Rasengan forms with whipping wind into a screeching shuriken.

"**You are nothing compared to Kaguya's Will.. You are just another part of the Shinobi histroy I created.. A brat like you can never Destroy me**" black shouts.

"H-he doesn't seem to care" white says, struggling to free himself. Naruto brings the large balls of wind and flames together, "You are Wrong Black Zetsu.. The Shinobi world was built on the lives and deaths of many people.. This combined Rasengan will obliterate you to nothing and Zangetsu will destroy everything connected to you.. Old man Hagoromo suspected your existence and took steps.. Zangetsu and Tensa Zangetsu were forged for that purpose.. Disrupting your chakra and poisoning it" he says. For the first time in its life black zetsu felt fear, "**N-no.. I wont be erased.. Mother Help Me!**" he shouts.

"Your Shadow has loomed over the Shinobi world Too Long.. This Sun will Root it out.. Rising Sun Rasengan" naruto shouts, bringing it down and engulfing zetsu in a thunderous burst of flames supercharged by wind.

"**Mother.. Mother.. Moth...**" black shouts, as he erased from existence along with white zetsu. In unknown locations numerous clones of white zetsu start to shrivel up and die at the lost of their brain. Naruto stares at the crater with serious eyes, "Hopefully this is end of Zetsu but one can not be careful" he thought, touching a seal on his left hand and pulling. Slowly another black sword with a spiral hilt but the black blade becomes more curved as it nears the tip, with three protrusions along the blunt end of the sword close to its tip.

"I still have Tensa Zangetsu if needed" naruto thought and vanishes in a flash of white. Naruto reappears near the bridge and deflects the spiked tail of sasori with Tensa, "Problems" he says.

"Orochimaru has returned to Konoha and Oto is a protectorate of them as well" sasori says and naruto thumbs his chin in thought.

"That's very interesting.. So have you made up your mind" naruto asks. Sasori opens his hiruko puppet, "I'll help you in exchange for Kakashi Hatake and Orochimaru" he says, extending his hand. Naruto takes sasori's hand in firm hand shake, "Then we have a Deal.. Now lets be on our way" he says. Sasori seals his hiruko puppet and naruto's grasps his shoulder, as they vanish without a trace.

**-Spring-**

Naruto and sasori reappear in the courtyard of naruto's compound but the latter halts in his tracks, as his body wasn't moving properly.

"W-what is this G-host" sasori says. Naruto turns and removes his hood with a smirk, "I just realized something.. I no longer need you.. Because I caught my prize" he says. Sasori's eyes narrow as naruto reaches for his mask, "What prize" he says.

"Well I Killed Zetsu.. You were superb bait to lure him out" naruto says and sasori's eyes widen but quickly narrow.

"You used me" sasori hisses, as hinata and the others step into the courtyard. Naruto pulls down his mask with a nod, "Yes I did.. I could've used Deidara as well.. If Zetsu didn't come.. I would simply kill the Bait and find another member to lure him out" he says.

"Those markings on your cheeks.. You're the Kyubi Jinchuriki" sasori says. Naruto scratches his ear with a nod, "Well you're half right.. I am no longer a Jinchuriki but I am the Kyubi though" he says, revealing his tails and ears.

"You've grown quite cunning and ruthless.. No longer a boisterous Fool to Fool someone as guarded as myself" sasori says, with praise.

"I gladly take your praise.. With the death of Zetsu and soon to be yours.. Akatsuki's spy network is crippled" naruto says, making a fist and his blade shoots out.

"I have been checkmated by a brat.. One last request Uzumaki.. Take my body to my granny and Kill Orochimaru" sasori says. Naruto rounds sasori and places a hand on his shoulder, "Consider it done" he says, driving his blade through the cylinder in sasori. The Suna Missing-nin collapses like puppet devoid of strings as naruto stares down, "Alright Hinata.. You can drop it" he says. Hinata places her hands down and channels her chakra, allowing naruto to move more freely.

"Success.. Zetsu is dead and Akatsuki is crippled for the moment" naruto says, kneeling down and picks up sasori.

"However Infinite Tsukuyomi is still a threat" naruto adds, heading to the dojo and the other following.

"Infinite Tsukuyomi" tsunade questions.

"Its the Dark Machinations of Kaguya Otsutsuki.. A world wide Genjutsu to lock all of humanity in a never-ending dream and drain them of their chakra to feed the Shinju" naruto explains, shocking them all.

"How could something like that be possible" anko shouts. Hana opens the doors to the dojo and naruto places sasori on the floor, "The Biju were once one being called the Jubi.. Zetsu has being manipulating events to see the Jubi return and awaken Kaguya" he states, searching sasori's body.

"Zetsu's dead meaning it can't be done right" hana says but naruto shakes his head.

"The man who attacked my parents claimed.. He would remake the world in his image.. This Uchiha could still create Infinite Tsukuyomi.. Which makes it more paramount to save the Biju" naruto explains.

"Sakura.. Tsunade.. Shizune.. Anko put up a barrier.. Could be poison" naruto says and the four take four points in the dojo.

"Ninpo: Four Flames Jutsu" they shout. Hinata activates her Byakugan to look for traps as naruto searches for seals, "Any Traps" he asks.

"None yet" hinata comments.

"Be careful.. Sasori is Chiyo's grandson and He could have some odd poisons" tsunade comments.

"He doesn't even look human anymore just a puppet" tsume says, outside the barrier and naruto nods.

"He creates human puppets.. I offered him Kakashi and Orochimaru to get him to drop his guard" naruto says, finding a scroll mark third. The scroll opens but smoke erupts and a puppet with a dark-blue hair and yellow eyes, dressed in a marron cloak.

"Thats the Third Kazekage.. He went missing a long time" tsunade comments. Naruto inspects the body and black sand starts to emerge and pool on the floor.

"Interesting.. Seems Sasori outfitted him with his signature Iron Sand" tsunade notes. Naruto tilts his head in thought but channels the chakra shukaku gave him, slowly the sand started to move and shocked the others.

"This will prove useful" naruto says, hold a large orb of iron sand.

"How the hell are you doing that" anko says and naruto smirks.

"Shukaku the Ichibi gave me some of his chakra.. Its more than likely because of my Yang Six path power" naruto says, sealing the sand into a blank scroll.

"Can you do this with the other Biju" yugao says.

"Probably but I would have to commune with them but some will be very apprehensive" naruto says, as starts sealing sasori into a stasis scroll but holds up a strange ring.

"Why would they be apprehensive.. You're helping them" sakura comments, as they drop the barrier.

"Remember the Yonbi and Gobi blame me for Kurama's death and I've only met Matatabi the Nibi and Yugito" naruto explains.

"So what now Naruto-kun.. Return Sasori to Suna" hinata asks and naruto nods.

"Yeah.. Word will reach Akatsuki of their deaths.. I'll take him back to Suna and head to Fire Capital to meet with my contacts" naruto explains, pocketing the ring.

"Have you ever gone to the Daimyo for aid.. He could put pressure on Konoha if needed" shizune says but tsunade shakes her head.

"The Daimyo is complacent in the Fall Uzushio.. Jiji learned this after acquiring a journal from the last Uzukage.. He then confirmed it after the Daimyo brought it up after I was born" naruto explains.

"So if you became Danzo's weapon.. You would unlock all the treasure of Uzushio and your Father's compound" hana notes.

"Got it in one.. Now who wants to come me to Suna and the capital" naruto says.

"I am so going.. I've been bored here" sakura says.

"I would like to go as well Naruto-kun" hinata says.

"Alright but we'll have to do something about your eyes" naruto says and hinata waves hand.

"Alright I would like the rest of you to help out and start collecting bounties.. Put the name Black Sunset out there.. Dojima has some special cloaks made" naruto says and all of them nod. Naruto heads out of the dojo and takes up a seat in one of his larger trees, "Kurama step one is finished.. This should lure out Madara or his Faker" he thought.

**-Flashback-**

_Naruto struggle to move in the knee length water as his body burns with jiraiya's seals, "__**Over here Boy**__" kurama says. Naruto slowly makes his way to the cage as kurama stares at him, "__**Boy be grateful for what I am about do**__" he says._

_"Grateful?!.. Ero-sennin betrayed me.. He's gonna turn me over to this Danzo guy" naruto shouts._

_"__**That mummy and feckless toad won't get you.. I have put a considerable amount of distance between us and them.. Now Listen.. I have started a Forbidden Jutsu on you**__" kurama says and naruto's eyes widen._

_"__**This Jutsu was given to us Biju by my Father the Sage of Six Path.. He told us only use this to a save a truly innocent soul**__" kurama states, as cracks form on the gate._

_"What?!.. Why?!" naruto shouts._

_"__**You are a truly innocent soul.. You should never have suffered as you did**__" kurama says and a grin forms, "__**So be Grateful for this Naruto and Make sure you Kill Madara for me**__" he adds, before erupting with red light. Naruto cries out in pain as his body is flooded chakra but before he collapses two voices call his name._

**-End Flashback-**

Naruto rubs his eyes and looks down, seeing sakura and hinata staring up with concern. Naruto hops down with a sigh, "Sorry I was thinking" he says.

"I'll say.. We were calling you for five minutes" sakura says, her arms folded and her hair now in a pixie cut. Naruto looks down and sees a cloth in hinata's hand, "Its for my eyes.. I'll still be able to see" she says, wrapping her eyes. [B2's mask from Nier automata]

"Alright.. We'll arrive in River City and head to Sunagakure from there.. I don't want flash into Gaara's office unannounced" naruto says and both of them. Naruto grasps their shoulders with a shake of his head, "Lets go" he says and the trio vanish.

**-XxX-**

Among the numerous dunes of the land of wind was a horse size black fox with two white tails, on its back were sakura and hinata with full masks on their faces.

"You can even make a fox this size" sakura asks.

"**Yeah.. I can even go as small as Haru too**" naruto says. An hour later the three reach the Ray of sky and entrance to Sunagakure, dispelling his fox form a few meters away.

"Halt state you business" a jonin shouts. Naruto pulls down his mask but uses a henge on his face, "I am the Shinobi-hunter Menma.. I have a bounty for Kazekage Gaara's eyes only" he says.

"Alright but your companions remove their masks" the jonin states. Hinata and sakura comply but the jonin furrows his brow, "My eyes are sensitive to light" hinata says.

"Alright follow the path but Anbu will be watching" the jonin says. The three make their way into the village with their silent escorts keeping to the roofs, "You saved Gaara but are being treated like an outsider" sakura comments.

"Its fine Cherry.. I am supposed to be a Ghost" naruto replies but notices the lockdown presence.

"Still on high-alert" hinata asks and naruto slowly nods. They reach the Kazekage tower and their escorts breakoff to return to their posts, "Is Gaara-sama in" naruto asks, reaching his office. The secretary nods and buzzes them in, causing gaara to look up from his desk as naruto and his companions enter.

"Back again already Ghost and two new companions.. Do you wish to tell me something" gaara says and naruto rubs his head.

"This is Cherry and Cinnamon.. They are apart of my Mercenary group called Kuroi Yūhi" naruto comments, pulling out a pair of scrolls.

"Same as Sen and Mercy from the Snow" gaara asks and naruto nods.

"The very same.. I have a surprise.. Sasori of the Red Sand and the puppet body of the Sandaime Kazekage" naruto says and gaara's eyes widen, taking the pair of scrolls.

"I found him in Grass meeting with a contact but the contact escaped in the ensuing battle between us.. He was a formidable opponent and a master of the Human puppet.. His Sandaime could use his Iron Sand" naruto explains, shocking gaara.

"Did he reveal anything" gaara asks.

"Just to return his body to his Grandmother Chiyo" naurto replies. Gaara quietly stares at the scrolls for a moment, before rising from his seat and handing naruto another scroll.

"This a proposal for an alliance with Spring Country.. I've kept this from the Council to keep Konoha in the dark for now" gaara explains.

"Right.. I'll send it to Koyuki-sama along the way to Fire Capital" naruto says and gaara quirks an eyebrow, "Just deposit Sasori's bounty into my account" he says.

"You don't make thing boring" gaara and naruto sports a foxy grin, before excusing themselves. Naruto pulls his mask back up with a sigh, "Now we'll Flash there" he says. The three exit Suna with no issue and naruto grasps their shoulder's before Flashstepping far enough away and using the Hiraishin to make to Fire country.

**-Fire Capital-**

Sakura and hinata gasp as they were standing in a warehouse, "Where are we" sakura asks. Naruto slips off his coat and pulls down his mask, "It a warehouse I own.. I actually own several in certain nations" he says.

"A way to Hiraishin around" hinata says, removing her cloth. Naruto slowly nods as he unseals a large crate with fruits inside, "See a normal storage facilty" he says, resealing the crate.

"So who's your contact" sakura asks, as naruto seals his assassin coat and unseals his grey coat.

"Madam Yumi" naruto replies and sakura gawks, as they follow naruto out of the warehouse.

"Why Yumi-san" hinata questions.

"Its simple really.. People have loose lips during and after Sex.. Yumi uses her brothel has a hub for information.. A great deal of high ranking people pass through Heavenly Moon" naruto explains.

"Essentally like gaining information in a bar or club.. Inhibitions lower and people talk" sakura states and naruto nods.

"Got it in one.. Yumi taught me the ways of sex and I asked her keep her ear to the ground for me.. Well for a Price of course" naruto states. The trio make their way through town and reach Heavenly Moon within the Red-light district. Many of the women saw and started flocking towards them, "Menma-kun back already.. Ohh Menma-kun.. Join us Menma-kun" several said.

"Leave him alone Girls.. Can't you see the glares from his two companions" a voice states. Sakura and hinata spy a slender, yet voluptuous woman with white hair pinned in a bun, light brown eyes, and a small beauty mark under the left side of her lower lip. She wears a low-cut red kimono, which hangs loosely over her upper arms, exposing her decolletage. She also wears heavy blue eye shadow and green lipstick with her nails the same color.

"Hai Madam Yumi" the women says. Yumi slaps her fan on her wrist with an amused look on her face, "So what brings you today with two Beautiful women" she asks.

"Can we talk in private" naruto states and yumi nods, beckoning for them to follow. Sakura and hinata follow quietly behind naruto as yumi leads them to a private VIP room.

"Would you girls like to bathe" yumi comments, sliding open the door but both decline. Yumi takes a seat on a large cushion next to a low table as naruto takes a seat across from her. Sakura and hinata take the other cushions next to him as naruto picks up the kiseru on the table, "How are things in the palace" he asks, getting to the point. Yumi's eyes turned serious and she claps her hands, activating the seal naruto placed.

"His nephew frequents us.. He drinks.. Whores around and whines about things.. His Son on the other hand is more loose lipped.. He complains about his father not getting something but never went into specifics" yumi explains, taking a cup of sake from naruto.

"Did he say what" sakura asks and yumi looks to naruto and he nods.

"Something they have waiting years for.. The Daimyo keeps that close to his vest" yumi replies.

"More than likely Uzushio's riches" naruto thought, puffing on his kiseru.

"You should also know that Toad came last week" yumi asks, taking a puff of her kiseru. Naruto taps his ashes with a sigh and plume of smoke, "Not surprising.. No competent woman would touch him unless paid very well" he says and yumi laughs.

"Indeed his usual spiel but he did say something interesting.. He heading north to Snow to convince the Former Actress Yukie Fujikaze now Daimyo Koyuki Kazahana to star in his Icha-icha paradise Movie" yumi states. Naruto shakes his head with a sigh, "He never ceases to annoy me" he thought.

"Anything else of major note" naruto asks. Yumi takes a puff of her kiseru, "Its been quiet but rumors are flying at the Last Uchiha has returned to Konoha.. After the Death of the Godaime and several others but again no real specifics" she states, causing both girls to scowl. Naruto reaches into his coat and pulls out an envelope of money, "Thanks Yumi" he says, clapping his hands and releasing the barrier.

"Not a problem Menma-kun.. Will you stay for awhile" yumi says, rising to her feet and stuffing the envelope between her breasts.

"Sure bring us a Full course seat and some Sake" naruto says, taking yumi's spot on the cushion. Yumi excuses herself with a smile as sakura and hinata take up seats next to him, "Things we knew and more information" sakura says.

"Is there no good people in the Daimyo's family" hinata says.

"His wife maybe but Tora has shown otherwise" naruto muses and both laugh.

"The fact that Konoha is spreading the Sasuke is back among them is interesting" naruto says, placing the kiseru down.

"I bet he uses that to get what ever he wants.. I can't believe I had a crush on him.. I thought he was so tragic.. Losing his family" sakura says, with a sullen look. Naruto reaches out to run his finger along her cheek, "We were kids.. Sasuke was strong and the pride of Konoha" he says. The door slides opens as yumi returns with several woman carrying trays, "Anything else Menma-kun.. A few girls" yumi asks.

"Not right now.. Thank you Yumi" naruto says. Yumi bows and excuses herself and naruto pours himself a drink, "Lets forget about certain things and enjpy the spoils.. Kanpai" he says, downing his sake along with sakura and hinata. About an hour later naruto was sipping his sake as sakura was nipping at his neck with a red face. Hinata was wrapped in his coat with red skin and small giggles and muttering of words, "Hehe.. I smell like Naruto-kun" she mumbles.

"Naru-baka lets play" sakura says, kissing in his neck and blowing into his ear.

"The scent of Sex is grievous here.. I need release.. Tsunade-sama told me that once she mated with you.. All the instability she felt was gone" sakura says and settles atop him.

"Besides Naru-kun.. Don't you wanna make love to your Sakura-chan" sakura coos, nipping at his neck.

**-Lemon Warning-**

Naruto sighs heavily as hinata lifts his head in her lap, "Zurui.. Naruto-kun.. Sakura-chan wants to express her love for her Alpha" she says, with a slight slur. Sakura strips off her capri pants, revealing black pantyhoses and crotch less panties.

"Naru-kun Do you want a Footjob" sakura says, getting her knees and unbuckling naruto pants.

"What's a Footjob" hinata asks and sakura giggles as she pulls naruto's pants to his knees.

"Its basically a hand job but using your feet.. I wore these stockings to do it.. Anko showed me in some book she was reading" sakura says, rubbing naruto's member through his boxer-briefs.

"Crazy Snake lady" naruto mutters but hinata leans down and covers his face with her breasts, pulling up his shirt. Sakura frees the half limp member and slowly positions her feet to take ahold of it, "This is my first time.. So bare with me Naru-kun Fufufufu" she coos. She slowly moves her feet up and down with a smirk on her face as he slowly gets hard, "How does it feel.. Feels good right" sakura asks, shyly but drunkly. Hinata starts kissing naruto's abs and chest as he groans into her breasts.

"I think he does Teehee" hinata says. Sakura leans forward and grabs her ankles to better stroke him off with a bit of precum slipping on her stockings.

"Fufufu.. You look ready to Cum" sakura says but stops her stroking, for a bit of torture. Naruto groans with a twitch of his member, "Why did you stop" he says.

"You can't cum yet" sakura says and beckons for hinata. She joins sakura and both use their feet to stroke him off, "Like this" hinata asks.

"Fufufufu.. Yess.. I can feel him getting closer" sakura coos. Naruto groans as his limit was drawing closer, "Fuck.. Sakura is being assertive and rough but Hinata is gentle.. Shit.. I'm gonna" he thought, before his seed erupts onto their stockings and tights respective. Sakura giggles with a covered mouth as hinata was staring, "You came so much.. Its seeping into my stockings" sakura says.

"He still hasn't gone limp" hinata questions. Sakura gets to her feet and naruto sees a wet spot in her stockings, "Time for the main course" she says, tearing open the of crotch of her stockings. Hinata settles next to naruto on her side to start with some heavy kisses, while sakura squats down and lines herself with him.

"Nyahhh" sakura cries, as her omanko stretches to accommodate naruto's member. Hinata moves off of naruto's mouth to attack his neck and slips her hand into her shorts. Sakura braces on naruto's chest as she fully engulfs his member, "Ha.. Ha.. I came just from taking him in" she says and naruto smirks.

"Sakura-chann tired" naruto says and sakura scoffs, starting to move. Hinata moves off of naruto and slips off her shorts and tights, "Naruto-kun.. Lick me Onegai" she says, straddling his face. Naruto obliges with his tongue flicking her clit, causing her lurch forward into sakura. Sakura and hinata stare into each others eyes, before their lips smashed into one another, each moaning into the other's mouth.

"Krrhhhh.. Fwaaaahn" sakura and hinata cry, as the former rocks her hips faster. Sakura pulls back first with a lengthy and throaty moan as she cums in earnest. Hinata braces on naruto's chest as she moves her hips to his tongue, "Ikuu.. Fuaah" she cries. Naruto sits up and pulls sakura into deep and hungry kiss, his left squeezes her rear and his right clutches the back of her head as hinata suckles his neck.

"I've dreamed of this Sakura-chan" naruto purrs. Sakura breaks the kiss with red cheeks and rests her head on shoulder as he grasps her butt and rocks his hips, "Baka" she moans, as hinata touches herself behind them. Heavy breathing, moan and flesh slapping fill the room as the three continue their session for the next hour, both girls taking turns with naruto as the ride.

**-Lemon End-**

Naruto stares at the ceiling with a sigh, "Is this gonna become a thing.. Every time I go somewhere with them" he thought, his gaze on the pinkette on his chest and the bluenette on his right arm. Naruto makes a clone and swaps with it, grabbing a robe and slipping it one. He steps out of the room but is met by one of the girls, "Menma-san is there anything you need" she asks.

"Nothing at the moment" naruto says, heading to the bathes. Naruto washes himself clean and headed back to his room, finding both still cuddled up with his clone.

"Tell them I headed out" naruto says, getting dressed but leaving himself shirtless as he slips on his coat. He heads out the window and leaps to the roof, taking a seat with a sigh as the night caresses his bare chest. Tiny movements go up his leg and naruto looks down to see a small jumping spider, "Hello Lucas" he says.

"**Hello.. Mama is here**" lucas says. Naruto glances back to a tall woman with an extremely pale and flawless complexion, making it appear like she's almost constructed entirely out of porcelain. She has a curvy figure, with very large breasts, a thin waist, and wide hips. She has long, black hair, worn in an upwards manner with two long strands that frame either side of her face, and eyes that have both completely grey irises and pupils, each containing a black spider web pattern. She is wearing a long black sleeveless dress; however, this dress is incredibly long, in that it completely conceals her feet, while ending in eight small trailing pieces of fabric like the legs of a spider. A narrow black band encircles her neck featuring a small spider emblem that lies at its front and eight extensions that protrude outwards upon the back, with four emerging from either side. Spider web netting branches the gap between the band and the dress, extending downwards from the aforementioned spider emblem.

"Hello Arachne" naruto says, letting lucas onto his shoulder. Arachne opens her black fan, "**You know I like to stretch my legs once and a while**" she says.

"Hmmhmmhmm.. True.. So anything Yumi missed" naruto asks.

"**Other than that loathsome Pervert.. Pathetic poots of ejaculate.. He should arrive in Spring within a week.. I have a few little ones on him**" arachne states and naruto snorts, at her joke.

"Good.. Can your little ones sneak into the Namikaze and Senju Estates" naruto asks.

"**I can**" lucas says and arachne laughs.

"**I know you can dear.. I can Na-Menma-kun**" arachne says, catching her slip.

"Thank you Arachne-sama" naruto says, letting lucas down and both vanish in a puff of smoke.

"Who was that Menma-kun" hinata says, standing with sakura. Naruto gets to his fee with a stretch, "Arachne.. Boss summon of the Spider clan" he replies.

"I thought you summoned toads" hinata asks and sakura snorts, with a rub of his head.

"I did but when I technically Flatlined.. My name was crossed out despite coming back.. Besides in a roundabout Way.. The Toads betrayed me" naruto explains, shocking both.

"The Great Toad Sage told Jiraiya a prophecy about a student he would train would bring about a great Upheaval of the Shinobi system" naruto starts and looks up.

"In his infinite wisdom.. He decided to highjack this prophecy and turn it in Konoha's favor and they unknowingly followed along" naruto finishes.

"So Jiraiya went to Sandaime-sama" sakura asks and naruto nods.

"Yep but Jiji brushed it off.. So that spurred him to go to Danzo and bring it about.. He tried with Dad.. Trying to drive him towards Danzo's thinking but Mom was there and kept Jiraiya from sinking his hooks into him" naruto explains.

"So when your parents died... They had a clean slate with you to mold you.. Condition you into their weapon" sakura states.

"Once Jiraiya comes to Spring I plan on revealing myself to him" naruto states.

"Why reveal yourself" hinata says and naruto buttons up his coat.

"I just wanna see his face.. Once I'm done.. I'll lock up that information so tight.. No Yamanaka will be able unlock" naruto says and both slowly nod. The trio slip back inside and collect their things, saying goodbye to yumi and return to Spring.

**-Ame-**

Deva- pein stares at the tobi with a blank face but his eyes flicker in rage, "What do you mean all Dead?!" he says. Tobi stood with arms crossed inside his cloak, "All the White Zetsu clones are Dead.. Which means Zetsu is dead" he says.

"Zetsu doesn't work on the frontline" konan says.

"That is true and somehow Zetsu is dead.. Then this Ghost is more a dangerous than we anticipated" tobi states.

"But how.. Zetsu is very good at concealing himself.. If Ghost and Sasori did indeed kill Zetsu.. How were they able to sense him.. He is able to hide in Pein-sama's rain" konan states.

"That is the question.. Perhaps we should reevaluate bringing Ghost into Akatsuki" tobi says but KI fills the room.

"No.. this Ghost has Defied GOD.. He is the Devil and will be smited" deva-pein says.

"That may be true Pein but we have lost three members now.. Our Spy network is in shambles" tobi states.

"No matter.. Ghost is a threat we can no longer ignore" deva-pein states.

"Do you really want to attack Spring.. They are a small country like Ame" konan protests but pein only stares.

"They are a haven for Ghost.. As God they must be smited to continue of path to Peace" deva-pein says and konan's eyes widen.

"Tobi contact the others.. I want them here in Ame within two weeks" deva-pein orders. Tobi narrows his eyes behind his mask, "He has lost his mind.. No matter I can still work this out" he thought.

"Of course Pein-sama" tobi says and sucks himself into his eye, leaving konan and deva-pein.

"Nagato what are you doing?!.. You want to declare on war a country.. To be no different than the large countries that have used Ame as their battlefield.. You would kill inoccent people to bring peace" konan states.

"They will be sacrificed for Peace.. Do you want to abandon Yahiko's dream of peace" deva-pein says. Konan stares at yahiko's body with flickering eyes, "This is not Yahiko's dream.. You want to murder people to stop one person.. Who could help us" she says.

"He is the Devil.. He seeks to stop our peace" deva-pein shouts.

"You have changed Nagato.. You have never been like this.. Madara has changed you and not for the better.. Have you twisted Yahiko's dream of peace with Madara's rhetoric" konan says but deva-pein smacks her across the face. Konan clutches her face in shock but it slips into anger but her world goes black and she crumples to the floor. Standing behind konan were five people with identical rippled patterned eyes, orange hair of various lengths and styles with various piercing. No words were spoken as the stoutest of the group hefts konan onto his shoulder.

"You have defied God.. Now you are cast out of Heaven.. Fallen Angel" deva-pein says, summon several shinobi to spread konan's fall from grace.

**-Spring-One Week Later-**

Koyuki sits on her throne and tries to hide her disgust as jiraiya does his insane kabuki dance, "Jiraiya-san if you are quite finished.. We can get down to business" she says. Jiraiya holds his pose but sighs in defeat, "Alright Koyuki-chan" he says but flinches as koyuki glares.

"Koyuki-sama.. I have for both a business and pleasure proposal.. As I would like you to come out of retirement to star in my Icha-Icha Paradise movie" jiraiya says but koyuki makes a face.

"You wish me.. A ruler of a country to star in an Adult movie and besmirch my reputation.. Jiraiya-san" koyuki says.

"Yes but you won't have to do the sexual parts or if you wish.. You can do it with someone you trust" jiraiya says, correcting his slight. Koyuki closes her eyes in disgust but keeps it behind a blank mask, "So you do wish me to debase myself in a sexual relations with either someone I trust or an actor.. I may no longer be a pure but I do have standards" she says.

"It won't be that bad" jiraiya says.

"Not that bad.. If I were do this movie.. Thousands would see me not only naked but having relations with someone.. Again I am a ruler.. Do you wish my people to see me as a common whore" koyuki snaps and jiraiya flinches.

"My answer is No.. So what is the other reason you have come to my country" koyuki says. Jiraiya frowns but clears his throat, "Right.. The Rokudaime Hokage Danzo Shimura has expressed a wish to meet with your Hero.. The Ghost of Spring.. He would like him to come to Konoha" he says.

"Your Hokage wishes to meet with my Ghost.. For what reason" koyuki says.

"Hokage-sama was impressed by his deeds.. Saving your country for annihilation by the Land of Sky.. Killing an S-class Missing-nin and saving the Kazekage.. Hokage-sama wishes to meet him in person and perhaps through him.. Reopen trade with Spring" jiraiya explains.

"Jiraiya-san.. You expect me to reopen trade with a country.. Who celebrated the death of someone who saved my country or have you forgotten about Naruto Uzumaki" koyuki states, keeping her anger masked. Jiraiya hides his disdain at the mention of naruto, "A great loss but one person shouldn't influence your decisions about these matters" he says but hears the throne room doors open. Koyuki rises from her throne, "Its does influence my choice.. Konoha is place that thrives on the sacrifices of others" she starts but a smirk forms, "Right my Ghost" she says. Jiraiya turns only to taste some sweet chin music, courtesy of naruto and lays out the super pervert.

"That felt good" naruto says, pumping his fist.

"What will you do to him" koyuki asks. Naruto hefts jiraiya onto his shoulder, "We'll talk a little bit and I'll will lock away his memories.. He'll wake up in a bedroom with a cooked up story.. You'll decline his offer but I'll go to Konoha with Anko" he explains.

"Couldn't Konoha break it" koyuki asks but naruto shakes his head. An hour later jiraiya awakes with a start but finds himself in a straightjacket and chained to a chair, "What the Hell happened?!" he thought, struggling to move. The room was Spartan with one other chair and a metal table, "Was I captured.. So Spring has some competent shinobi" he thought but a small yip catches jiraiya's ears. The toad sannin look around and sees a small white fox with two tails, causing him to glare and try to actually kick the fox.

"Stay away from him Haru.. You don't know where he's been" a voice says. Naruto places a pitcher of ice water, a glass and a bowl on the table. Haru yips and hops on the chair to the table as naruto pours some water into the bowl.

"Do you know who I am.. Do you know what Country I represent" jiraiya says. Naruto pulls the chair our and takes a seat to scratch haru's ears, "I know who you are.. Jiraiya the Gallant.. The Wildman of Konoha.. Legendary Sannin.. Lovely Titles" he says and jiraiya puffs his chest but naruto snorts.

"A title given in failure and a Shameful Animal" naruto says, folding his arms. Jiraiya glares at the unknown naruto, "Who are you" he says and naruto chuckles.

"Well you and me have a history.. Don't my eyes look familiar" naruto states, pointing to his slitted blue eyes.

"History.. Did I sleep with your mom" jiraiya says and naruto snorts.

"Its been about two and half years since we crossed paths" naruto says, reaching for his half mask but stops.

"Does the name Naruto Uzumaki ring a bell" naruto starts, pouring himself a glass of water and jiraiya's demeanor changes.

"He's dead.. Died at the hands of the Akatsuki but he was a demon in human skin" jiraiya says, bitterly. Naruto runs his gloved finger along the rim of the full glass, "The Official story right but the truth is Naruto was set to become the attack dog for Danzo Shimura the Shadow Hokage and current Rokudaime Hokage as of late" he says. Jiraiya's eyes narrow as naruto scratches haru's ear again, "How could he know that" he thought.

"Your silence speaks volumes and you're wondering how I know that little fact.. Well the reason for that is simple really.. Because I was there" naruto says, pulling down his mask and jiraiya's eyes widen.

"Kurama's words were auspice that day was it not" naruto states, drinking some water with a smirk on his face. Jiraiya struggles in his chains with a glare, "So Spring is where you have been hiding" he says.

"I haven't been exactly hiding.. Well I did have to hide my whiskers.. A simple mask or Henge takes care of that.. My blond hair was another matter.. So I used Chakra Ink to dye it permanently black but I guess you could say I was hiding.. Not idle of course" naruto says.

"Konoha will come for me and they will Finally have their Weapon back" jiraiya says and naruto laughs but the door opens.

"Tsunade did you hear.. Konoha will come for their Pervert" naruto says and jiraiya gasps as tsunade walks pass him.

"Tsuande?!.. How?!" jiraiya says but his eyes widen as tsunade kisses naruto deeply and he looks jiraiya in the eye.

"I was saved from the Corruption of Konoha by my Naru-kun" tsunade says, picking up haru and the little fox snuggles her godly bosom.

"Show him" naruto says and tsunade reveals her fox like features. Jiraiya's eyes widen in horror but naruto reveals his ears, "Kurama sacrificed his soul to make me his progeny.. I bestowed this power to Tsunade and others" he says.

"I knew you were a demon.. Tsunade how could you do this" jiraiya shouts but cries out in pain, as tsunade scratches him across the face with her claws.

"Naruto gave me back all the years Konoha took from me" tsunade starts and bares her teeth, "I also know what Konoha did to my Grandmother's clan or namely what you.. Danzo and Orochimaru did" she growls. Jiraiya seizes with wide eyes but clips his eyes to naruto, "Look what have you done to her" he shouts.

"Oh please.. Don't blame me for your actions" naruto says and grasps tsunade's shoulder, "He's not worth it.. Take Haru for some lunch" he says. Tsunade slowly calms down and picks up haru again, "I hope you die a slow death Jiraiya" she hisses, leaving.

"Now that this little interruption is over.. The reason Tsunade knows the truth is After Kurama saved me.. He took me to Uzushio" naruto says and the color drains from jiraiya's face.

"Another thing to know.. My Parents left imprints of themselves on the Seal and they know Everything about my life.. When you die.. They will have words" naurto adds.

"You're Lying!?" jiraiya shouts. Naruto drinks some more water with a glint in his eyes, "I am many thing but liar I am not.. I spent a month in my mind with my parents and learned everything they knew until their chakra ran out.. Then I proceeded to use thousands upon thosunds of Shadow clones to gain years if not decades of experience" he says and leans closer.

"I know the Hiraishin and I took it step further.. I can still use the Kunai of course.. I have about hundred sealed on my body but I developed an advanced Shunshin I call the Flashstep" naruto adds and jiraiya's eyes widen.

"Not only do my enemies have to worry about the kunai but I can move just as fast as well.. Ufufufufu" naruto says.

"You truly are a demon" jiraiya says but naruto wags his finger.

"No No No No Jiraiya.. You.. Danzo.. Orochimaru and Konoha are the real demons.. First you betray the Uzumaki clan.. Pervert the Will of Fire.. Turn your Sensei into your unwitting Pawn to drive me towards Danzo.. Then you sacrificed him for your own Ambitions" naruto says.

"Sensei was too soft hearted to make the tough choices.. Too emotional to turn you over to Danzo for your proper Fate" jiraiya shouts.

"My Fate.. The fate of all Jinchuriki right to be weapons of their villages but those words are all Danzo's rhetoric but your compensation for joining for that emotion hating Warhawk was Tsunade right" naruto says.

"So what.. Tsunade deserves someone like me.. A Real man.. A true man.. Not some girly man like Dan Kato" jiraiya shouts.

"Tsunade would never choose a Perverted.. Whiny Man-child like you Grandfather" naruto sneers.

"Grandfather?!" jiraiya says and naruto crosses his legs.

"Yes Grandfather.. Dad was your Bastard son.. One of many I can guess from your many sexual romps around the nations.. He wanted tell you but he saw the Real you.. A Shameless man with no morals or talent for that matter.. The weakest of the Sannin and dumbest as well" naruto replies. Jiraiya lurches forward but the chains keep him in rooted in place, "I should have smothered you as a child.. You killed my Son and Kushina by your very existence" he says.

"Oh now Dad is your son.. How much of a leech are you.. The moment I tell you that he was your son.. You claim him.. Well guess what Toad.. It was a lie.. My Father would Never have the Genes of a walking Infection like you Jiraiya" naruto spits, angering the older man.

"Oh come off it Jiraiya.. You are an Infection onto others.. Your very existence is a cancer.. If Jiji never met you.. He may still be alive.. If Tsunade never met you.. She wouldn't have had to suffer as she did.. Your lust for her allowed Orochimaru to take her brother and Danzo to set up Dan" naruto says.

"How the Hell do you know that?!" jiraya spits. Naruto rolls up his sleeve and produces a black book, "This books holds many secrets.. Danzo thought himself a genius but Jiji was smarter.. Before the Fall of Uzushio the Uzukage sent a copy of this book to him.. He knew everything Danzo did including both your actions.. However Jiji was a bit soft when it came to those like you and Danzo.. Even Orochimaru but He was planning on giving this book to Mom and Dad but Kurama's attack happened and his one opportunity vanished with Their deaths.. Dad would have had the power to purge the guilty from the council and start with a clean slate" he explains and grins, "I can imagine Danzo's face if this were to come to light" he adds.

"Konoha will wipe you out Naruto.. Even if you possess the Hiraishin.. You can not stop a Village that knows your all strengths and your weaknesses" jiraiya says but naruto grabs jiraiya by the throat.

"Konoha's days are numbered.. Have you already forgotten.. I trained for a year on Uzushio.. That still leaves a year and half unaccounted for right.. I have made quite a name for myself as The Ghost of Spring" naruto says and jiraiya freezes.

"Yesss.. You know what I talking about.. The S-rank threat that destroyed the Land of Sky and just recently Deidara the Mad bomber of Iwa and Sasori the Red Sand.. Isn't that why you came all the way here.. To meet with the Ghost but the Ghost is the Demon Brat.. RIGHT" naruto says.

"You're lying" jiraiya sputters. Naruto tilts his head with a smirk on his face, "I told you Jiraiya.. I don't lie.. I am the Ghost of Spring.. I wiped out the Land of Sky and sunk it to bottom of the ocean" he says and let his throat go.

"Just imagine it.. I make my return to Konoha.. I transform into a Fox form and Lay waste to it.. Just as Kurama did those years ago.. But this Time.. No Yondaime to seal it" naruto sneers, as jiraiya's eyes widen.

"Sasuke will stop you Naruto" jiraiya says but naruto laughs softly but it evolves into full blown laughter.

"You sound like Ino.. Sasuke can not beat me on my Worst day.. His Ninjutsu.. Weak.. Taijutsu.. Pathetic.. Genjutsu.. Useless.. I know he wants to face me as Ghost but He'll fail and then he'll whine.. I am a Uchiha.. I can't lose.. Blah.. Blah" naruto says and smirks.

"I bet.. If I said.. I can make him as strong as me but he has to leave Konoha and join me.. He'll do it with no Hesitation" naruto adds but jiraiya remains quiet.

"Your silence speaks.. I bet Danzo knows it too" naruto comments.

"So what happens now.. Demon" jiraiya hisses. Naruto makes a fist with a tilt of his head and blows on it, before shining it up and slamming a left straight to jiraiya's face.

"That" naruto muses, as jiraiya loses conscious. The door opens and sakura steps with a sashay of her hips, "Finished Naru-kun" she asks.

"Yeah.. It'd be waste to do any more.. He'll get his soon or later.. I'll let Tsu-tsu get her pound of flesh" naruto says. Sakura rounds jiraiya and softly kisses naruto on the lips, "No kidding Shishou will tear limb from limb" she says.

TBC

A/N-2..Chapter three is in the books. Next chapter will pick up with Naruto and Anko arriving in Konoha and preparing to save the Ichiraku family. Also the fallout of Nagato betraying Konan. Now I don't think I mentioned that Nartuo can't make Truth-balls with his Sixth path power but once he gains the Yin half from Sasuke. He will I made the Yang half a Physical element and Yin with be Mental. Also Should he gain Just a normal Rinnegan or Sasuke's Rinnegan? Lastly has anyone guessed who the Genderbent character Yet, because she will be revealed in the next chapter. Thanks for Reading and Stay Frosty.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N-1: This will chapter will be Fast-paced and a few more character deaths. Also more members of Black Sunset revealed and both are Harem members. Lastly Naruto will have Sasuke's Rinnegan. Thank you for all your Support and Lets Get this party started!

**Biju/Summons**

_Flashback_

**[Updated 9/1/20]**

* * *

CH-4

* * *

Naruto had to resist ramming a kunai into jiraiya's throat, listening to the man ramble on and on and on about his books, women and his prowess as a man. Anko snorted at that notion because she had experienced a true man. Naruto had done his job very well and jiraiya had no clue ghost and naruto were one in the same. The pervert woke up the next morning with two women in his bed and both praised his sexual prowess, after being paid quite well. Koyuki declined to make his movie but agreed to let ghost meet with Konoha.

"You're gonna love Konoha.. The Hot-springs.. The women" jiraiya crows. Anko glares at the man under a henge, adopting the look of long, braided neon green hair to her rear and sick yellow eyes like her former sensei. The group soon reach the imposing walls of konoha, meeting the infamous gate guardians or lovers izumo and kotetsu.

"You're pretty famous" izumo says. Naruto signs his name with a wiggle of his lollipop in his mouth, "Yeah.. I hadn't notice.. I do my job.. As a Ghost.. I am not meant to be noticed and make people wonder if I even exist" he says. Jiraiya quickly starts writing in a notepad with blood running down his nose but freezes as naruto glares, "I find my likeness in a book.. I'll cut your nuts off and boil 'em.. Then proceed to feed 'em to ya" he says, coldly and causing all three to grab their crotches.

"R-right.. Lets head to see the Hokage.. Your lady can find a Hotel" jiraiya says. Naruto glances back to anko, "See soon.. Lover" anko coos, sauntering off in her revealing outfit.

"You doing her" jiraiya asks but shuts up as naruto glares. The village hasn't changed since he was here last but he could sense numerous hidden shinobi, "More than likely his Ne" naruto thought. Jiraiya rambles on about how nice konoha was, how it was the strongest village and the like.

"Such propaganda" naruto thought. The pair reach Anbu headquarters, "Um why are we not going to the Hokage tower" naruto asks.

"Well it was destroyed not long ago.. The former Hokage and several others were killed.. So we moved thing to here for now as a new place is being built" jiraiya explains. The Anbu inside gave naruto suspicious glances but the new kyubi ignores them.

"Hokage-sama is inside" an Anbu named Bull states, at the door. Jiraiya opens the door and naruto immediately notices danzo and orochimaru standing next to him.

"Welcome to Konoha.. I am the Rokudaime Hokage" danzo starts, not offering a handshake. Naruto slowly nods and takes a seat as jiraiya closes the door and leans next to it, "I am Menma.. Known as The Ghost" naruto says.

"Kukuku.. You look so young and already an S-class Shinobi" orochimaru states. Naruto slowly nods but he could feel danzo trying to needle his brain, "Yes but I am not one to brag.. I let my actions speak for me" naruto says.

"Indeed.. You destroyed the Land of Sky.. Saving Spring country in the process.. Killed Iwa Missing-nin Deidara and saved the current Kazekage.. Notable feats" orochimaru comments and naruto slowly nods again.

"Yes.. Um Hokage-sama.. Jiraiya-san was not forthcoming on why you wish to meet with me.. May you elaborate" naruto asks. Danzo's hidden eye narrows but he remains blank faced, "Yes.. I'll get straight to the point.. I wish to offer you a place in Konoha.. You would be granted the status of Tokubetsu Jonin and if you prove yourself.. You will granted full Jonin status after a few years.. You will also provide a child to a woman of our choosing within two years and once the child is born.. You may recieve clan status" he explains. Naruto stares at the older man and blinks with a rub of his eyes, giving all three a false impression of victory.

"Hokage-sama.. You wish me to forgo my loyalty to Koyuki-sama and join Konoha.. Given special Jonin status with a promotion to full Jonin in several years but I am also obligated to impregnate a woman of your choice.. Because you believe the rumors of my speed.. I can guess and possible Clan head status once said child is born" naruto relays.

"Come on kid.. Thats a good deal for an outsider.. You're a big fish in a small pond in Spring.. Konoha is where the big fish play" jiraiya chimes in. Naruto glances back to his former supposed sensei, "So loyalty means nothing unless it is to Konoha and by extension Fire country" he says, unblinking. Jiraiya glances away as naruto's blue eyes seem to look through him.

"Though crude.. Jiraiya is correct.. Your talent is wasted in Spring.. Rumors call you the second coming of our Yondaime or the current Yondaime Raikage.. Konoha can give you a place to thrive and shine" danzo explains, trying more with his hidden eye.

"Hokage-sama" naruto starts and rubs his eyes once again.

"To me a Shinobi is one who fights from the shadows.. Not for status or glory but to aid their country.. A shinobi should not serve two masters.. I am loyal to Koyuki-sama.. Her shinobi are loyal to her.. Not a Kage or a Council" naruto explains and danzo's visible eye narrows.

"Kukuku this Ghost is interesting.. I wonder how he would stand up to Sasuke-kun" orochimaru thought.

"Your loyalty to Koyuki-san is impressive.. Tell me what gave you the idea that you would serve two masters" orochimaru asks.

"Well.. I met someone in my travels to Earth country.. Unfortunately.. He didn't have a high opinion of Konoha" naruto says, dangling the bait.

"Who was he" jiraiya interjects. Naruto grasps his chin in thought, "Well he was wearing a Iwa uniform but he was young around fifteen or sixteen.. Blond spiky hair and red eyes but he also had these scars on his cheeks" he explains, shocking jiraiya.

"Are you Sure?!" jiraiya shouts. Naruto locks eyes with danzo and nods, "Yes.. He didn't give his name but when we crossed paths.. He gave off this aura that was inhuman or dangerous" he states.

"Hokage-sama this could be It" jiraiya says but danzo raises his hand, stopping him from revealing their hand.

"Not even a Konoha shinobi and you given us some valuable information.. Also there is another matter to discuss" danzo starts and clears his throat, "One of our Jonin.. Sasuke Uchiha has wished to face you in battle or a full contact spar" he adds.

"Sasuke Uchiha.. Any relation to Itachi Uchiha.. The Kin slayer" naruto asks and danzo nods.

"Yes.. His younger brother" danzo replies. Naruto scratches his cheek in thought, "Forgive me Hokage-sama but I have not heard of this Sasuke.. Is he in the Bingo-book" he asks.

"Sasuke-kun was personally taught be me.. He does have old entry from three years ago but was not updated.. I can assure you.. Sasuke-kun is quite strong" orochimaru quips.

"I see.. I would agree to face him in a full contact spar but should I hurt him.. I run the risk of two Sannin or your Shinobi wanting my head.. Judging by the praise of your voice Orochimaru-san" naruto says, letting more bait dangle.

"We'll allow both of you to sign the wavier to Absolve both Konoha and Spring.. Should you unlikely injure Sasuke or Sasuke Kills you" danzo says and naruto didn't falter at the jab.

"An Interesting offer Hokage-sama.. May I add this.. I will face Sasuke in a full contact spar but I will limit myself to Taijutsu.. Substitution and Shunshin" naruto says, shocking both orochimaru and jiraiya.

"Are you mental Kid.. Basics against an Uchiha.. You are either cocky or stupid" jiraiya states but nartuo ignores him.

"Will that be satisfactory Hokage-sama" naruto asks. Danzo remains quiet but intenally he was angry, "Why is My Sharingan not working on him?!.. No matter.. Sasuke will break him and we find the information in his head about the Jinchuriki" he thought.

"That is sufficient.. Tomorrow at noon we'll have the spar.. Jiraiya will lead you to Training ground seven.. The spar will witnessed by several of our Jonin" danzo says.

"May I bring my fellow Kuroi Yūhi members" naruto asks and danzo's glances to jiraiya.

"Of course but what is Kuroi Yūhi" danzo questions.

"Its a group I formed with several Kunoichi.. Two of my members helped the Kazekage and his brother" naruto explains, causing danzo to freeze.

"Interesting.. Your group must be fairly new to escape the eye of our Spy-master" danzo states. Naruto rises from his seat with a bow, "It would seem so.. Thank you for your offer Hokage-sama.. I will contemplate it tonight and give you my choice after my spar with Sasuke" he says. Jiraiya opens the door and follows naruto out with a scowl on his face, "Hook.. Line and Sinker" naruto thought.

"Kukuku were you able to take control" orochimaru says but danzo scowls, "Seems not" he adds.

"This Ghost is more dangerous.. My Kotoamatsukami would start to work but quickly halt.. His mind is a steel trap" danzo states.

"Then Sasuke-kun's Sharingan will be useless as well.. Tomorrow will be interesting" orochimaru says.

"Indeed.. However the possibility that he encountered the Jinchuriki" danzo says, lighting a cigarette.

"Its seem Onoki is quite scrupulous to have Naruto-kun as his shinobi.. This gives Iwa Three Jinchuriki" orochimaru states.

"No matter the outcome.. Ghost and his compatriots will be dealt with" danzo says.

"You think the boy will decline" orochimaru asks and danzo nods.

"Yes.. He is loyal to the actress" danzo replies and orochimaru titters, with thoughts of acquiring naruto's body.

**-XxX-**

Naruto strolls through the streets after jiraiya took off to find about him, "Jiraiya will run like a chicken with its head cut off to confirm Kuroi Yūhi's existence and the possibility of me being in Iwa but Onoki will deny it of course" he thought. Naruto could sense several Ne on his tail but a smile forms, seeing ichiraku ramen. Naruto enters the shop and sees it dead, "Hello" he says.

"One second" a voice shouts and naruto take a seat on a stool. Ayame comes out from the back and saw him but he quickly claps his hands, causing a special Genjutsu to form.

"Hey Ayame-neechan" naruto says. Ayame comes around the counter and slams into naruto, "Naruto-kun" she whispers.

"I'm sorry I didn't get you out sooner but did Lucas gave you and your dad the scroll" naruto asks and ayame mumbles.

"**I did**" lucas says, coming down from the ceiling and now the size of a small puppy. Ayame pulls back and wipes her tears with a nod, "Yes he did.. Can you really get us out.. Without raising suspicions" she asks.

"I can.. I will cast a Genjutsu on some villagers and they will attack the shop and cause an explosion.. A clone will get you out and to Spring" naruto explains.

"Who is it Ayame" teuchi says.

"One XL Jiji" naruto says and teuchi laughs.

"You got it Kiddo" teuchi says and ayame follows him. Naruto pets lucas on the head, "Any other troubles" he asks.

"**Nope.. Mama got into the estates and got everything of note**" lucas explains, before vanishing in a puff of smoke. Ayame comes with a large bowl of ramen and naruto's mouth waters as he claps his hands, dispelling his Genjutsu.

"Thanks for the food" naruto says and devours his meal and several more behind it. Anko steps inside and her eyes widen, seeing ten bowls of ramen next to naruto and he was still going.

"Where does he put it" anko thought, taking seat next to him.

"Give me a sec" naruto says, in a garbled tone with his cheeks bugling and sucks up the remaining noodles.

"Sorry" naruto says and puts some money on the table, "Thanks for the food" he shouts.

"Come back anytime" ayame shouts. The pair take off towards their hotel but stop for several pounds of dango, "Where is she gonna fit it all" he thought, holding several bags.

"Don't make that face.. I like Dango like you like Ramen" anko chides. They reach the hotel near the red-light district, "Clever" naruto thought, entering the room. It was furnished with a large bed and decent bathroom, "They have taken the bait" he muses, plopping on the sofa.

"So what now" anko asks.

"Tonight we get the Ichiraku's out.. Tomorrow I shame Sasuke.. I also told Danzo.. I saw Me in Earth country in an Iwa uniform.. Jiraiya nearly freaked out.. Danzo is paranoid enough to send the Perv.. Giving me an opportunity to play one of my aces" naruto asks.

"You have an ace up your sleeve" asko says, slipping off her gloves. Naruto gives the snake mistress his signature smile, "I have some one in Iwa.. This person is close to the Old fence sitter.. Once Danzo sends Jiraiya to Earth country.. I'll contact my ace and if we are lucky.. He gets captured and causes hostility between Iwa and Konoha" he explains.

"That's kinda evil.. I think its sexy" anko says.

"I am trying to break the system and War come about.. So be it" naruto comments and anko titters.

"So when do we kill the snake" anko asks.

"Soon.. He was very interested me.. More than Sasuke-chan.. Once I embarrass Sasuke tomorrow.. He will be after me like Sakura does Sasuke" naruto states.

"So you're fighting Sasuke already" anko asks.

"Just a full contact spar.. Danzo wants us or rather me to sign waivers to absolve Konoha if he kills me.. I told him I'll hold back to basics" naruto explains.

"Pfft more absolve us after you curbstomp him" anko says and naruto smirks.

"Yeah.. I'll beat him so bad.. His kids will be born bruised.. Then I'll take the Sixth path Yin power from him too" naruto states and anko laughs, down the last of her dango.

"Alright time to work off some calories" anko says, pouncing on the blond and having hours of fun.

**-****Break****-**

Mid-morning came too soon for the pair as naruto woke up first and managed to sneak out of bed. He quickly took a shower and headed for ichiraku to see the damage, his clones has gotten both ayame and teuchi out of Konoha to his storehouse in the capital. Naruto reaches the scorched ruins of ichiraku and people were out and gawking. Many seemed to be glad that the place burned and some hoped both ayame and teuchi were dead. This angered naruto and continued to certify his cause to wipe Konoha from the map. Naruto continues on to Akimichi BBQ for breakfast and got treated to sight of choji stuffing his face.

"Oi.. Why do you smell of foxes" a voice shouts. Naruto turns and comes face to face with kiba, "Excuse me" he says.

"You smell of foxes.. Foxes are demons and are Banned in Konoha to be killed on sight" kiba states. He was wearing a leather form fitting black jacket, with zips over the chest and sleeves, along with black pants and sandals, also zipped, matching the jacket. Naruto sniffs his jacket and furrows his brow, "I have a pet Fox back home.. She is very affectionate" he says, finding a booth to sit down. Kiba follows him but now joined by choji, "Why have a fox.. They are demons" the plump boy notes. He wears a red suit with plated armor on his torso, arms, and upper legs, having the kanji for food on the front.

"Can I help you with something others than my love of foxes.. Um" naruto states.

"Ha.. The names Kiba Inuzuka.. Head of the Inuzuka clan" kiba states.

"Choji Akimichi.. My family owns this place" choji says. Naruto picks up a menu and looks it over, "I am Menma" he says and furrows his brow, "Um you look kinda young to be a clan head" he asks.

"Well my Bitch of a mom and sister were killed.. So the elders made me the head" kiba boasts. Naruto hides his scowl as the waitress comes, "Well congrats Kiba-san.. Now can you excuse me.. I would like to eat alone please" he says.

"So why are you here in Konoha" kiba says. Naruto sighs and makes his order, "Hokage-sama asked to come to Konoha and meet with him.. I did but he wishes me to spar with a Sasuke Uchiha" he says.

"Sasuke?!.. That Prick" kiba comments. Naruto tries to ignore kiba and choji as both had sat at his booth, "Is Kami-sama messing with me" he thought.

"So you must be famous or something for Hokage-sama to invite you here" choji says, stealing a few pieces of meat.

"Yes.. I am the Ghost of Spring" naruto says, frying some egg and meat. Kiba and choji jerk back with wide eyes, "FOR REAL?!.. THE GHOST OF SPING WITH A S-RANK AND FLEE OF SIGHT" kiba shouts. Naruto looks up with a blank look on his face, "Yes and please don't shout" he says, continuing to eat.

"How Troublesome.. I heard you from outiside" a voice drawls. Naruto glances up and sees shikamaru in a standard konoha uniform and chunin vest.

"Shikamaru get this.. This guy is the Ghost of Spring" choji states.

"I know Choji.. Hokage-sama sent me to find him.. Sasuke wants to push up the Spar" shikamaru says. Naruto sighs and moves out of the booth and tosses some money on the table, "Choji-san you may have the rest.. Lead the way Shikamaru-san" he says. Shikamaru mutters troublesome and leads naruto to training ground seven, leaving choji and kiba.

"What happened to Jiraiya-san.. He was to escort me" naruto asks, making a sealless clone in an alley to retrieve anko and take her to the warehouse.

"He left on an important mission" shikamaru comments, slipping a cigarette in his mouth and fishing his zippo but naruto hold his own up.

"Troublesome" shikamaru thought, lighting up. The pair soon arrive at the training ground and naruto saw danzo, orochimaru, kakashi, asuma, the elders and a few other jonin. Sasuke was standing near the infamous three wooden poles with ino standing near him like a loyal dog with his team not far away. Danzo approaches with koharu and the waiver, "Here you are.. Sign this and we can begin.. Sasuke-sama's time is valuable" she says. Naruto looks through and doesn't see any Genjutsu to hide stipulation, "Their overconfidence will their undoing" he thought, signing. He touches his coat and seals it within his glove, leaving him with form-fitting singlet. Sasuke didn't bother to read and signed with a confident smirk on his face as ino shouts his name. Naruto and sasuke step forward as the former stretches his arms, "Time I show you what a real Elite looks like" sasuke says. Naruto stays quiet as he cracks his fingers with a calm look on his face.

"This will be Full contact spar between Sasuke Uchiha and Menma Ghost of Spring.. Both have signed waivers should Sasuke kill Menma" danzo states and raises his hand, "Hajime" he shouts. Sasuke quickly activates his Sharingan and quickly locks eyes with naruto, as the latter stands still.

"Got him" sasuke thought and flashes several signs, clutching his left arm. A familiar sound of chirping birds erupts as sasuke's arm glows with Raiton, before he sprints forward to end the spar with a death. Danzo frowns slightly at the arrogance of sasuke, "He's S-class for a reason foolish boy" he thought

"Get him Sasuke-kun" ino roars. Sasuke quickly closes the gap with naruto but a loud snap, followed by a scream of pain. The konoha ninja present gasp in shock as sasuke staggers back with left arm snapped back at the elbow. Naruto quickly shunshins behind sasuke to kick out his legs into a follow-up downward punch, breaking his nose, a few teeth and his jaw. Naruto blows some air out his nose and turns to the stunned silent konoha ninja but quickly erupts in furious shouts of rage.

"I won.. He lost.. I held back quite a bit" naruto says.

"HOW COULD YOU HURT SASUKE-KUN" ino screeches and connects with a slap to naruto's cheek but he doesn't even budge. Naruto clips his eyes to danzo, "I am Sorry Hokage-sama but it seems I must decline your offer.. It is blatantly obvious I would not be welcomed" he start and grabs ino's wrist.

"If this is the result of a full contact spar and judging by your ninja.. Many are already plotting my death.. So unless you wish to see why I called a S-class Shinobi and Army Killer.. Tell them to stand down" naruto adds, crushing her wrist with ease. Ino screams in pain and fall to her knees as naruto turns fully to danzo, "Your choice Hokage-sama" naruto states.

"Leave but know this boy.. You will be in our Bingo-book with a Kill on Sight order" danzo states. Naruto raises his arms with a shrug, "Doesn't bother me one bit.. You were not the First and certainly not the Last" he says and vanishes with a single step. Danzo grips his cane with a look of anger behind his calm visage.

"Hokage-sama we can not let him leave.. He nearly killed Sasuke" kakashi states.

"No inform the Hunter-corp and spread the word to All Konoha Ninja.. Kill the Ghost of Spring on sight" danzo orders.

"Get Sasuke to the hospital" danzo adds and several jonin pick him up.

**-****Break****-**

Naruto appears in his warehouse as anko was waiting for him, "What happened with Sasuke" anko asks.

"I broke his arm.. Nose and some teeth.. Jaw.. Danzo and Konoha want me dead but nothing new" naruto replies.

"Kukuku.. That little Bastard deserves that and more"anko says. Naruto unseals his coat and slips it on, "Alright head back to Spring.. I'm heading back to get Sasuke's sixth path Yin.. Then head to Earth country to intercept Jiraiya with my ace" he says, making a shadow clone. The clone grasps anko's shoulder and vanishes in a white flash as naruto heads up to the small office for a nap and wait.

**-Konoha General-**

The sun quietly sets on sasuke's room, his face heavily bandaged and his left arm in a cast. A lone tarantula starts to descend from her shadows and lands on sasuke's chest but a puff of smoke billows and a small girl with snow white hair and green eyes was straddling him.[**Jack-FGO**]

"**Teehee.. Boss wants your power.. We should make it easy**" she says and opens her mouth, slowly a barb comes out and pricks sasuke on the neck. Sasuke's monitor beeps a bit but steadies as the girl hops off and she pulls a familiar kunai from her satchel. A white flash fills the room as naruto appears, quickly flashing several sign. He creates a barrier as the girl giggles, "Thanks Arche" naruto says.

"**We got everything out**" arche comments. Naruto slowly removes his gloves and places them in pockets, "Thanks" he says, placing his sun marked hand on sasuke's chest.

"I better make this quick before his Dog comes back.. Arche cover his mouth" naruto says. Arche covers sasuke's mouth as naruto call up his yang sixth power, trying to resonate with its yin half and slowly it works as he places his other hand on top. Sasuke's body trembles a bit as a yellow glow emerges from sasuke's chest and crawls up naruto's left arm. Naruto winces as his left eye erupts with pain as the last of the yin power leaves sasuke, looking down he sees a moon symbol on his left hand.

"**Boss your eye changed**" arche says, letting sasuke go. Naruto slips his gloves back on and finds a mirror but his eyes widen, seeing a Rinnegan eye staring back but with six tomoes.

"Hmm.. Its seems this your gift from Indra's power.. Thank you Sasuke" naruto says and turns arche, "Please keep an eye on things.. I'll be on my way" he says. Arche returns to her spider form and makes her way into the shadows.

"Well Sasuke its been fun.. Well for me anyway" naruto muses, dispelling his barrier and vanishing as ino opens the door, preparing to molest sasuke's body.

**-****Break****-**

Jiraiya and a small contingent of Anbu were making their way through earth country in search of naruto. After learning of naruto's whereabouts from ghost the toad sage quickly took a group of Anbu to find him, despite the protests of danzo. It has been about one week since the group left but for jiraiya it was a chance to make up for his failure.

"Naruto could have come to Konoha and kill Tsunade.. Did you tell Onoki our secrets.. You damn demon" jiraiya thought. The group quickly made their way through a rocky plain but suddenly earthen spikes erupt around them, "Form up" jiraiya shouts but the ground turns into quicklime and encases their forms.

"Seems our informant was right" a voice sneers, as a block of rock rises from the ground. Atop the pillar of rock was a young woman with short black hair and pink eyes, dressed in a standard iwa uniform. It consists of a red uniform with her right sleeve missing and a lapel over her right leg, the brown Iwagakure flak jacket, fishnet tights and a skirt over them. She also wears regular shinobi sandals and a pair of gloves.

"Jiraiya of the Sannin.. My informant told me.. You've been encroaching on our country and with a squad of Anbu" she declares, as several Iwa Anbu surround them. Jiraiya was seething internally but maintained a straight face, "Kurotsuchi granddaughter of Onoki" he starts but his eyes widen as another stood next to kurotsuchi.

"Naruto?!.. You Demon" jiraiya shouts. The blond hair former konoha pariah stood with his arms folded, "Hey Ero-sennin" he sneers but a glare forms.

"How'd did you know I was here" naruto asks. The Anbu struggle to free theselves but jiraiya shakes his head, "A Shinobi named Ghost told us" he shouts.

"Ghost.. That Teme.. Onoki-Jiji calls him the Ghost of the Flash like the Yondaime" naruto states and drops down, "So you heard my name and came running with no plan and a such paltry backup" he adds.

"You Killed the Hokage" sparrow shouts. Naruto tilts his head with a furrowed brow, "Baa-chan dead?!" he says.

"You did it.. Didn't you Naruto.. You killed Tsunade.. For what to get back at me Huh?!" jiraiya shouts.

"That a real shame and all but you Leaf huggers are trespassing" kurotsuchi says and drops down as well.

"You will not take us lightly" jiraiya hisses, preparing himself to free himself.

"Oh but they won't have to" a voice states. Jiraiya whips around and his breath hitches as ghost was right behind them, "You?!" he utters. The naruto in front of him pops in a puff of smoke as do all the iwa Anbu, "Don't you just love Shadow clones" ghost or rather the real naruto says, a pair of dark sunglasses over his eyes.

"Hey Boy" kurotsuchi says.

"Hey Girl" naruto muses but glances to a jiraiya, "Hey Ero-Sennin" he says. Jiraiya's eyes widen and his body shudders as memories return, veins flare in his face and his teeth.

"Ohohoho.. The memories have returned.. The trigger being Ero-sennin spoken twice" naruto states.

"You Damed Demon.. You should've been killed as child" jiraiya shouts. Naruto chuckles as he approaches the toad sennin, "I thought I was needed as an attack dog on the lease.. Well that Konoha for ya.. I stopped Gaara.. Brought Tsunade back to become Godaime but what Konoha do with that loyalty.. Betrays it.. Konoha always takes and takes and takes from good people" he says.

"You are not a person Naruto.. You are weapon.. A tool to used and tossed aside.. Once your purpose is done with" jiraiya spits.

"So I am not even a person to you.. My Father must be rolling in the Shinigami's stomach knowing he trusted you.. A whiny man-child incapable of doing anything.. A pervert who begs women to sleep with him or blackmails them.. A petulant child who sold out a country for some Pussy.. How was Danzo gonna give Tsunade to you.. Use his hidden Sharingan to make her your trained whore.. Orochimaru experiment on her to make a barely functioning sex doll.. Huh?!" naruto shouts, ripping the glasses from his face and revealing his new Rinnegan. Jiraiya's eyes widen in horror, "T-the Ri-rinnegan.. Impossible?!.. How do you have Same eyes?!" he says.

"Same eyes.. You mean Nagato or Pein as he calls himself.. Actually you can thank Sasuke for this Rinnegan.. After I clapped him in Konoha.. I took this power from him.. He never knew he had it but Oh well" naruto explains.

"So this was an elaborate plot?!" jiraiya shouts. Naruto slips his glasses on his forehead, "A little bit.. You've been looking for me almost three years and you had no luck.. So I dangled some bait and you snapped it up like a hungry dog.. Quite Pathetic" he sneers.

"However the best part of the plot has yet to begin.. Just picture it.. Jiraiya the Legendary Sannin assassinates Onoki the Sandaime Tsuchikage" naruto declares.

"Many in Iwa still hate Konoha for the last war.. So when gramps dies.. War will ring through all of Iwa" kurotsuchi says.

"Danzo will more than likely disavow you but the die will be cast.. Kumo may see it as an opportunity.. Suna is your only ally but I talked Gaara into dropping that" naruto adds.

"You finally show your true nature.. Demon" boar spits. Naruto claps his hands slowly as he approaches boar, "Derogatory names.. Konoha's default term for me" he says and places his hand on boar's head. Boar seizes as naruto pulls back and glowing blue visage of human leaves boar.

"Ahh Now I know the layout of Anbu HQ and patrol routes" naruto says.

"What did you Do?!" jiraiya shouts. Naruto taps near his left eye, "One of the abilities of the Rinnegan.. Ningendo path.. Its allows me to read the thoughts of others and rip out their souls as well" he explains. Naruto raises his left hand, "I have about a thousand clones testing since I acquired the Rinnegan.. I am learning a quite few things" he says, before sparrow is ripped from the limestone. He grasps sparrow by the neck but jiraiya gasps in shock as a black rod erupts out the back of her neck. A clone appears next to naruto as he rolls his neck, "Well I would play some more but something pressing has come up" naruto muses, dropping sparrow's corpse.

"Kurotsuchi take Jiraiya to the warehouse and start setting things up.. This clone will help you get rid of the the Anbu" naruto says, tipping his glasses down.

"You won't get away with this Naruto" jiraiya shouts. Naruto turns to him with a slight lean back, "Because Konoha knows all my weaknesses right.. Oh no Jiraiya it is quite the opposite.. I know Konoha's weaknesses" he says and vanishes in a white flash, leaving a seething jiraiya and a smirking kurotsuchi.

**-Ame-**

[song playing-Naruto Shippuden OST II Hyouhaku + Kokuten]

Itachi coughs violently on one knee with an unconscious konan next to him, his akatsuki cloak gone and his clothes torn. Opposite itachi were the paths of pein, hidan, kakuzu and kisame.

"You would choose to defy God" deva-pein says, looking down on them.

"I've pegged you as a traitor Itachi-san" kisame chuckles, resting samehada on his shoulder.

"Hehehe.. I can sacrifice him to Jashin now" hidan says, with manic grin. Itachi's eyes flicker but his body shimmers suddenly, causing all of them to narrow their eyes. Instead of itachi it was young woman in his place, "You're a Fucking Bitch?!" hidan shouts.

"Its seems your chakra receiver has finally disrupted my Henge" itachi says, coughing blood into her hand.

"No Matter.. God will pass judgement" deva-pein says, raising his hand. Itachi reaches in her pouch and grabs a familiar kunai and tosses it into the ground.

"I think your aim is off Itachi-san.. Oh Itachi-chan" kisame says, laughing. However suddenly a white flash erupts in front of itachi and a bit of relief fills her as naruto stood in front her.

"Cutting a bit close Itachi" naruto states, not taking his eyes off of deva-pein and the other akatsuki.

"Sorry Naruto-kun.. Things changed.. Pein betrayed Konan before I could arrive.. I tried to get her out but I was found out" itachi explains.

"Who the Fuck are you?!" hidan shouts. Naruto pulls down his hood with a roll of his neck, "So this the famed God of Ame and the Dreaded Akatsuki but all I see is a weak man and a bunch of weaklings" he says, ignoring hidan.

"So you have finally shown yourself Kyubi Jinchuriki" deva-pein declares.

"Correction.. Ex Kyubi Jinchuriki but Nidame Kyubi no Yoko" naruto says and spreads his arms apart, revealing his tails and ears but one tail in now a sandy brown.

"You've gotten bigger Gaki.. Samehada is so ready to eat your chakra" kisame shouts. A clone comes to life behind naruto as his ears and tails vanish, "He'll take you to the Warehouse.. We're gonna need the Eye" he says.

"They played into your hands" itachi asks and naruto nods, reaching for his sunglasses. The clone grasps itachi's shoulder and she grabs konan as they vanish in a white flash.

"Now then Akatsuki Shall we dance" naruto declares. Five of the paths leap forward with hidan in tow but naruto tosses his glasses, before blinking in front of hidan.

"You will be the first" naruto says, slamming hidan into a wall and ripping out his soul. Kisame and kakuzu were momentarily in shock as naruto tosses the now lifeless hidan aside, "Look at his left eye.. Its exactly like Pein's but different" kakuzu states. Deva-pein frowns but asura-pein wrenches off its arm and fires several missiles.

"Shinra Tensei" naruto thought, deflecting the missiles. He launches forward grabbing hidan's scythe and slices asura-pein in half at the waist.

"Suiton: Suikōdan no Jutsu" kisame shouts, joining the fray. Naruto tosses the scythe aside and absorbs kisame's shark jutsu, "Turn about is fair play.. Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu" he shouts, sending a water dragon back at kisame. Preta-pein gets in kisame's path and starts to absorb the jutsu, while ningendo-pein charges naruto from behind as chikushodo-pein summons several centipedes. Naruto quickly somersaults over ningendo-pein, into a springboad kick to propel him up.

"Odama Rasengan" naruto thought, forming the large orb and crashing it down into the centipedes. He quickly swipes his left arm out to send a chain and grab jigokudo-pein, yanking it toward him as his right starts crackling with lightning.

"Chidori" naruto thought, obliterating jigokudo-pein's head. Naruto jerks as deva-pein sends a concussive blast of shinra tensei but corrects and lands with a skid on the water. Kakuzu lands in front of naruto with his threads bursting from his body and charging a blast. Naruto slams his palms and summons a giant panda to block the blast, creating another rasengan but this one grows and screeches with wind.

"Futon: Rasenshuriken" naruto thought, tossing the whipping rasengan. Kakuzu tries to dodge but it enlarge and engulfs his body, ripping all of his hearts with micro windblades.

"The Herd is thinning" naruto says, staring at deva-pein, preta-pein, chikushodo-pein, ningendo-pein and kisame.

"How do you possess God's eyes" deva-pein declares.

"Sorry but this Devil won't speak" naruto says, blinking in front of ningendo-pein and drives another chidori through his chest, his left hand mechanaizes and to charge a charka blast through chikushodo-pein.

"Bansho Ten'in" deva-pein shouts, using both as sacrifices. Naruto yanks forward into deva-pein's path as a chakra rod erupts from the lead pein's left arm. However naruto grins and his Rinnegan glows and instead of driving his chakra rod through naruto. It was kisame to take blow instead and the shark man spews blood. Naruto opens his mouth wide as a bijudama forms, "Consider this your fall" he thought, obliterating both deva-pein and kisame, along with part of pein's tower and part of ame. Naruto sighs with a look around as his senses were stretching across ame, "There you are" he thought, blinking away. [song ends]

**-Break-**

Inside a chamber was an odd contraption and inside it was withered man with red hair and Rinnegan eyes, "How.. How could I have fallen" he thought.

"Because even supposed God are not above reproach" naruto says, standing behind him. Pein glances back with a glare, "How did you find me" he asks.

"Since becoming the new Kyubi.. My sensing skills have improved.. So tell me Pein or Nagato.. Why do you want the Biju" naruto say, rounding the contraption.

"Peace.. I would bring peace to this world.. Kohai" pein states and naruto's eyes narrow, "Kohai" he says.

"Once I known by the name Nagato but I have forsaken it.. Jiraiya was my Sensei like you" pein or rather nagato says. Shadows cover naruto's eyes but a small laugh escapes, "That Pervert was never my Sensei nor was he to you Senpai.. You were a means to an end.. Jiraiya is working for Danzo.. Danzo set you up with Hanzo.. They thought if you died.. They could take the Rinnegan for themselves" he states. Nagato was about to retort but naruto's crackling left arm was sticking out his back, "Sorry.. The old me would try to talk this out.. Convince you to help me but I can tell by your emotions.. You're too far gone" he says, as nagato slumps forward. Naruto pulls his arm free with a solemn look on his face, slipping off his coat and reaching towards nagato's eyes.

"Step away from the Rinnegan eyes.. Kyubi incarnate" a cold voice states.

"Finally revealed yourself.. I could sense you on the outskirts of the battle" naruto says, bursting the eyes with his biju charka.

"You have no idea what you have done Boy" tobi states. Naruto drapes his coat of over nagato and turns to tobi, "So who are you" naruto asks.

"Madara Uchiha" tobi says but naruto snorts.

"I'm gonna call Bullshit on that.. I have some Kurama's memories and he remembered Madara's oppressive charka and yours is more Pathetic.. So again who are you" naruto says.

"I should have killed you as a child" tobi hisses.

"But then you didn't.. My Father caught me and saved me.. I owe you alot of pain and suffering.. Because of you I had to endure Hell in Konoha.. Beatings.. Starvation and a whole host of other things but I should also thank you.. Your actions allowed me see Konoha for what it is and break free of the shackles it represents.. I told Nagato I would break the Wheel of the Shinobi system by taking away the Biju.. You are another spoke on that wheel" he says. Tobi was about to lung forward but a chakra rod goes through his thigh, "How?!" he thought.

"I had my clone set up a barrier negating your abilities.. My Father fought you remember and deciphered your skills" naruto states. Tobi collapses to one knee as the rod scrambles his chakra, "This will not stop me" he says.

"Yes it will.. You Uchiha are all the same.. Thinking you're superior to everyone.. Well except Itachi and her mother" naruto says and grabs tobi by the face, cracking the mask.

"Consider this Repayment for Killing my Parents" naruto says, ripping out tobi's soul and letting him fall.

"Obito Uchiha teammate of Kakashi huh" naruto says and looks down at him, "I may still have a use for you" he muses, creating several clones.

"Find Hidan's body and search for any notes Nagato could have" naruto says, hoisting obito on his shoulder.

"Mom.. Dad.. Kurama.. I have avenged you.. Now to start taking the next steps" naruto thought. Two clones appear with the body of hidan and shockingly the sword samehada, "Its survived my bijudama" naruto asks.

"It must've unlatched before Kisame was vaporized" one clone says.

"Ok seal it into a scroll.. We can use it to negotiate with Kiri" naruto says, placing obito down and rederiving two stasis scrolls.

"What about him" the second clone says, pointing to nagato.

"Take him out of that and burn his body and scatter the ashes.. No need for Orochimaru to bring him back" naruto states and the clones nod. Naruto halts as several clones dispel but frowns, "Nothing of note but at the same time a good thing" he thought.

"I'm returning to the Earth warehouse.. Catalog anything of note and send it through the little ones.. Also get rid of any evidence" naruto says and promptly vanishes.

**-Earth Country-**

Naruto reappears in another warehouse but is promptly hit by a large paperweight, its thrower being tsunade.

"Thats for keep secrets.. Naru-kun" tsunade says. Hinata was also there and squats down next to him as he sits up, "Plausible deniability.. If you were captured.. You would know nothing.. Especially with the company I keep" he says.

"No kidding Naruto" kurotsuchi comments.

"How many more secrets Naruto-kun" hinata asks. Naruto kips up to his feet and heads towards a stack of crates, "Just two more.. Seeing as you have met Kurotsuchi and Itachi" he says.

"Does Sasuke even know Itachi is female or Konoha for that matter" tsunade asks, her arms folded and pinching her nose.

"No but she is double agent for Jiraiya or rather triple agent for me.. Itachi always kept me safe when I was little.. When I went to the capital for buiness we crossed paths.. Luckily fish boy wasn't there.. I was weary but she used Tsukuyomi to explain things and I told her things.. She agreed to aid me as she could and keep both Akatsuki and Konoha off of me" naruto explains.

"We met.. Fought and Fucked" kurotsuchi says, with a smirk and both his mates glare at him.

"She caught up to me after meeting with the Yonbi and Gobi.. Its was interesting to fight someone young and capable of the Particle style.. We got tangled up in each other and hormones got the best of us" naruto says.

"Oh the irony is not lost on us either.. I'm the Granddaughter of the Onoki and He's the son of the Kiiroi Senko.. That's a tragic love story in the making" kurotsuchi adds. Naruto lifts his glasses and rubs his eyes, causing both tsunade and hinata to gasp.

"T-that's the Rinnegan but slightly different" tsunade says and naruto nods.

"Yeah I got it from Sasuke.. Its his Six path Yin power" naruto says.

"Speaking of Konoha.. Where's Itachi" naruto asks.

"Resting with that Konan woman.. So what happened" hinata says.

"After capturing Jiraiya.. Itachi used her Hiraishin kunai.. She had been found out while saving Konan.. Things went sideways but I managed to finish off the Akatsuki and avenge my parents and kurama" naruto explains, shocking all three.

"Was it Madara" tsunade asks and naruto shakes his heag.

"It was Obito Uchiha a student of my dad but he was trained by Madara.. He used a technique called Izanagi to cheat death" naruto replies.

"Its a Jutsu that Danzo knows as well" itachi says, coming down from the upstairs rooms. Tsunade bites her nail with a growl, "That could complicate things" she says.

"Not necessarily.. He can only use it a set number of times but Naruto-kun's speed can negate that along with his newly acquired Rinnegan" itachi explains, with a slight cough.

"You pushed yourself too much" naruto chides and itachi waves her hand.

"Just a little" itachi replies.

"You look like your mother Mikoto" tsunade states.

"Yes.. Mother collaborated with Kushina-sama to created a seal to hide my gender from the likes of Father and the council.. Only them and Sarutobi-sama knew the truth.. Not even Shisui knew" itachi says, whispering the last.

"Anyway I should head back.. Jiraiya is in a stasis scroll.. I obliterated the Anbu's bodies" kurotsuchi states, tossing him a scroll.

"Bye Boy" kurotsuchi says and sinks into the ground.

"Bye Girl" naruto muses and rubs his head, "Now that the major obstacles are out of the way.. Phase two can begin" he adds.

"Phase two" hinata asks and naruto tosses the scroll up and down in his hand.

"We're gonna spark a war" naruto replies.

"How are you gonna pull that off" tsunade asks.

"Simple.. Jiraiya is going to kill the Sandaime Tsuchikage" naruto says, shocking both.

"How?!" tsunade asks.

"We will use a Jutsu called Kotoamatsukami to alter Jiraiya's memories.. However Danzo also can use this Jutsu but since he can't use it at will due to his body" itachi explains.

"Whose's Sharingan eyes have that power" hinata asks.

"Shisui Uchiha.. Danzo coveted his eyes and managed to Steal one but Shisui escaped and gave me the other before committing sucide" itachi explains, sadly.

"Danzo is truly a blight on the world" tsuande says. Naruto creates a clone and it heads upstairs for konan, "Lets head back.. We'll use the crow" he says, grasping hinata's shoulder and she grabs tsunade as she grabs itachi and vanish.

**-One week later-**

Onoki of the both scales and Sandaime Tsuchikage sits at his desk as the sun sets, "Damn back" he thought, feeling it pop and doubling him over. He is a very short, old man with a triangular beard and a moustache that had angular corners, a big red nose and thick eyebrows. The top of his head was completely bald, although, he had long white hair on the lower-half of his head which is styled in a traditional chonmage hair cut, the back of which was tied with a yellow ribbon into a topknot.

"A soak.. Then turn in early" onoki says, tossing the report of deidara's death. The old fence sitter considered who had killed deidara, "This Ghost is becoming more and more of a threat.. So much Konoha is sniffing around him.. I should consider Kurotsuchi's plan of sending Han and Roshi after him" he thought, floating around his desk. Onoki made it few feet before pain explodes from his lower back but the source being a dual tip kunai blade. Onoki spits up blood as the assailant wrenches the blade out and he collapses, "W-who are you?!" onoki sputters, clutching the wound.

"You can't fool me Demon.. If you won't be Konoha's weapon.. Then Die" the assailant shouts. Onoki musters the last of his strength to form his particle style but only enough to erase his killer's weapon arm. The door bursts open as the rotund akatsuchi rushes in and quickly subdues the intruder.

"Sandaime-sama-dani" akatsuchi shouts. He is a large and imposing man, with dark eyes and black hair that spikes out at the back from underneath his bandanna-styled forehead protector. He also has large cheeks, and a plump nose which give him an overall look of constant joviality. He wears the red Iwagakure uniform which has both its sleeves, underneath his flak jacket, and accentuates it with a yellow scarf which he wraps around his neck.

"Akatsuchi.. I-its K-konoha" onoki says, one eye closed in pain. Akatsuchi rips the hood from the intruder, revealing jiraiya the gallant.

"Gramps?!" kurotsuchi shouts, bursting through and rushing to his side.

"Kuro-kurotsuchi.. I name you Yondaime.. Make them" onoki starts but his eyes widen, seeing the slight smirk on her face.

"Don't worry Grandfather.. Konoha will pay for their arrogance" kurotsuchi says. Onoki's head leans back as his last breaths leave him.

"Get that Bastard out of here and call father" kurotsuchi shouts, holding onoki to her body.

"Sorry Gramps but I know you would against this but Naruto and I will the endless battles" kurotsuchi thought, tears running down her cheek.

T-B-C

A/N-2.. Dun dun dun.. The End is nigh as Naruto has set up Konoha with the murder of a Kage. Now many may get angry that Kurotsuchi has betrayed Iwa by colluding with Naruto. Their pairing is two enemies attracted to one another and start a sexual relationship. Also Kurotsuchi has the Dust Release as well. Next congratulations to those who guessed Itachi is the gender bent character. The last member is Kiri and revealed soon. The next and last chapter will clean up the loose ends like Oto, Taki and Kiri then the day of reckoning for the Land of Fire and Konoha. Thank you for reading and Stay Frosty..


	5. Chapter 5

A/N-1..This will be a long chapter and cover a whole host of thing. I decided to spilt it up, because this chapter is over 15 words and I doubt people wish to read something so long. Also I don't know if anyone caught it but Killer-B is not a Jinchuriki but Darui is and I also changed Gyuki into a Thunder Wolf instead of a Bull-Squid. Don't worry Killer-B will make an appearance. Expect a small time skip and more Lemons also the final members of the group and harem.

**Biju/Summons**

_Flashback_

**[Updated 9/1/20]**

Disclaimer: I own Nothing and that goes for the previous chapters

* * *

CH-5

* * *

**-Spring Country-**

Naruto sits in his dojo and goes through the memories of his clones from the island, "I should speak to Konan as well" he thought and yawns. Naruto gets to his feet and stretches, "Onoki should be dead and Kurotsuchi the new Tuschikage.. If not.. I'll make plans to get her out.. Those old fools may choose her Father but he doesn't have Onoki's Particle release but possesses a high level of control of Doton" he thought. He makes his way inside and to the kitchen as tsunade, sakura, shizune and hinata were making lunch.

"You look tired Naru-kun" tsunade asks. Naruto yawns again and takes a seat at the table, "All those clones I dispelled" he says, taking a seat followed by hana, anko, tsume and yugao. Itachi and konan also arrive as tsunade, hinata and sakura place sandwiches on the table.

"Konan have you considered what I asked" naruto asks.

"Nagato's betrayal has cut me deeply.. I wish to live a simple life and raise a child in peace but that can not happen.. So long Danzo and his cohorts live.. I will aid you Naruto" konan states.

"Thank you Konan.. You assistance will be greatly appreciated" naruto says. Lunch soon finished as naruto was yawning more and more, "We'll talk about things later.. Can one of you take Konan and Yugao to Dojima.. I'm going take a nap" he says, heading to his room.

**-Break-**

Naruto makes hiss out of his room and into his private bathroom, "I still have to change Itachi.. Kurotsuchi or That one and Her.. Ohh man Her is gonna be bad" he thought, filling his tub with bubbles and hot water. Naruto sighs softly as he sinks into the tub, "Things are moving.. Soon the Sanbi will reform and I'll save him with no competition from Akatsuki but Konoha is still a possibility but not by much.. I still need to find Taki's container but the village is weary of outsiders.. Perhaps sending Arche or Rachnera inside.. Also the Rokubi for Her.. Then Iwa and Kumo.. Argghh.. So much to do.. I need to contact that one too" he thought, lathering his hair. Naruto finishes his bath and slips on some sweats and a wife beater, finding the others in the living room but hinata, konan and yugao. Naruto plops in his recliner with a yawn, "We need to discuss things going forward.. Just tell the others after" he says.

"Onoki should be dead by now" tsunade says and naruto nods.

"Yeah but they're keeping quiet.. The death of a Kage is a serious thing.. It would invite enemies to invade in the chaos" naruto explains.

"Will Kurotsuchi be chosen as Yondaime" hana asks.

"That's still a wild card.. It will be down to her or her father Kitsuchi.. He's a proven Shinobi but Kurotsuchi has a Kekkei Tota.. However that presents more problems" naruto states.

"CRA.. Iwa could pull that out.. They could make her pump out kids" anko says and naruto nods.

"I planned for that.. If Kurotsuchi isn't chosen for Tsuchikage.. She'll abandon Iwa" naruto comments.

"Wouldn't that jeopardize your plans for Konoha" sakura says but naruto shakes his head and points to itachi.

"If Kitsuchi is chosen.. Itachi can influence him to go through with aggression on Konoha.. I plan to send copies of my little black book to all the Daimyo.. Once word starts to spread.. Konoha and by extension Hi-no-Kuni will be cut off.. The Fire Daimyo will lose face with his counterparts and allow Suna to break their alliance and form one with Spring.. So for now we'll play the long game and keep building Kuroi Yuhi's reputation" naruto explains.

"Why a long game" tsunade comments. Naruto leans back in his recliner with a smirk, "I want to take my time.. Let things progress naturally.. It'll take time for the other countries to turn against Hi-no-kuni.. Even if they don't believe it.. The damage is done and while this is going on.. We're going to transition out of Spring to another base" he explains, shocking them.

"Pein was planning to attack here with all of the Akatsuki.. Naruto-kun feels its best we move to a secondary base for now" itachi explains.

"But where to" sakura asks.

"Wave country.. Its been on the up swing the last three years but it still under Konoha's sphere.. If things go our way and Hi-no-kuni is locked in trade embargos or no passage to other countries" naruto starts.

"Then Wave could be Konoha's target.. A shipping Hub with no one to defend it" anko says and naruto nods, "Exactly.. We'll be transition to Wave.. I own Gato's old place and have been building it up.. For now we'll be spliting into two groups.. Itachi.. Hinata.. Anko and I will head to Oto and wipe it out.. While Tsunade will lead everyone else to Wave" he explains and anko titters.

"After Oto we head to Taki to find their Jinchruriki.. From there I'll send a clone to Iwa to check things and we'll head to Kiri to meet with one of our last members and find the biju there" naruto explains.

"What about Kumo" tsunade asks.

"We'll leave Kumo alone for now and guage their actions.. The Raikage may see this an opportunity but I have someone there too" naruto replies.

"Our other last member" sakura says and naruto slowly nods.

"So for now we sit and wait.. How long before we go afer Oto" anko states.

"About a month.. Enough time for me to be proficient with my new eye" naruto states and all of them nod.

**-Iwagakure-**

Kurotsuchi sits with her arms folded and hiding the scowl on the face as she listened to the advisors go back and forth about her grandfather's death and who to be his successor.

"Naruto was right.. Its down to me or dad but the old bastards are stuck in the past" kurotsuchi, glancing to her adopted father kitsuchi. He is a very tall and brawny man with dark eyes and short dark-grey-coloured hair as well as a beard and a bulbous nose. He wears the standard Iwagakure shinobi uniform with a left sleeve and a right lapel.

"Why is this even an issue.. Gramps named me Yondaime.. Dad is a strong shinobi but I was named not him" kurotsuchi states, halting the bickering.

"That may be the case Kurotsuchi-sama but you are still young.. Kitsuchi-sama would be a better choice with his experience" one advisor says and several nod.

"I agree as well.. Kurotsuchi-sama.. Lord Sandaime's death has hit all of us but that shouldn't push us to go to war with Konoha" another says.

"Are you all that afraid of Konoha.. They don't have their Jinchuriki or their Godaime anymore.. You all know Danzo Shimura is a known War-hawk and the proof is locked up for Killing my grandfather.. How much more must Konoha take from us" kurotsuchi states.

"Kurotsuchi we can't rush head long into things.. We have Jiraiya in custody.. We can use to force Konoha to hand over Compensastion or political prisoners.. War is not the first choice" kitsuchi states and several of the advisors agree.

"Then enough talking choose the next Tsuchikage" kurotsuchi says, folding her arms. The advisors start to murmur amongst themselves as kurotsuchi sat in silence.

"Kurotsuchi-sama though Sandaime chose you to be Tsuchikage.. We can not.. You are young and quick to anger.. No one questions your resolve and strength but wisdom and foresight is needed right now.. Which why we choose Kitsuchi as the Yondaime Tsuchikage" one advisor says. Kurotsuchi sits in silence and slowly rises from her seat, "Congrats Father" she says and leaves the room.

"We should have Anbu watch her.. She is obviously angered by our choice" an advisor says.

"You want Anbu to watch one our own.. My daughter" kitsuchi states.

"Adopted daughter.. Yondaime-sama.. Kurotsuchi will not take this lightly.. She could endanger Iwa with her actions.. Inciting open warfare with Konoha.. That could bring Kumo into things" the oldest of the advisors.

"Would Kumo go that far.. Miroku-san" one asks.

"Indeed.. Kumo went after the former Hyuga Heiress years ago under the guise of peace talks.. The Raikage could use a fight with Konoha as opportunity to strike as us both" miroku comments.

"That may be true but there will be no open warfare.. We have Jiraiya for our aims to dismantle the image of an honorable Konoha" kitsuchi states.

"What about Kurotsuchi" miroku asks. Kitsuchi leans back in his chair with a heavy sigh, "If Kurotsuchi acts in a way to bring harm to Iwa.. She will be arrested and the CRA will activated to garner children with the Sandaime's Kekkei Tota" he says, unaware of someone watching in the shadows.

**-Break-**

Meanwhile kurotsuchi stands before the grave of her grandfather with a scowl on her face, "Well this wasn't unexpected but I'm still pissed off" she thought.

"Gramps I hope you can forgive me but I am doing this for peace.. Naruto.. The others and I will do it.. We won't fail" kurotsuchi whispers, kneeling down.

"**You have a problem**" a voice says and kurotsuchi glances back, "Rachnera" she says. Rachnera's upper body is that of an attractive young woman with large breasts and short lavender hair which covers the right side of her face. She has six pupil-less, monochromatic red eyes and her teeth are all sharp and pointed. Her lower half is that a giant spider adorned with a large skull design on its back, with black carapace covering her arms from the shoulders down, and gauntlet-like plating on her hands that end in sharpened points.

"And what is the problem" kurotsuchi says and rachnera giggles, "**Those old men convinced your dad to arrest you.. If things go sideways with you and activate the CRA**" she explains.

"The Greedy old men" kurotsuchi hisses. Rachnera folds her arms under her bosom, "**So what now.. They'll restrict your movements now**" she says.

"True so I'll play the fool for now.. When will Naruto start moving" kurotsuchi asks.

"**According to mother a month from now.. He'll be sending the book out in a few days but he wants Arche or me to slip into Taki and find their container**" rachnera states.

"Alright tell Naruto.. I want to perform the Sosei but I may have to go Missing-nin if things gets to restrictive before he transitions" kurotschi and rachnera nods, "**Right but be careful**" she and vanishes in a puff of smoke. Kurotsuchi says a silent prayer and vanishes into Shunshin to her home.

**-Konoha-**

Danzo sits in his office with a sealed scroll from iwa as orochimaru stood with his arms folded, "I knew listening to that inept Wildman would backfire" danzo starts.

"Tsunade's death must have affected him more than we knew.. Then learning his Greatest Failure is roaming free in our enemy's country.. Drove him off the deep end" orochimaru comments.

"Off the Deep end?!.. He killed Onoki and got Caught.. This is something that can't be swept under the rug" danzo says, lighting a cigarette.

"Kukuku do you think Ghost is responsible for this.. Seeing he provided the information about Naruto-kun being in Earth country" orochimaru states.

"He could be the Boy or the Fox has taken over him" danzo starts and orochimaru arches an eyebrow but a smirk forms.

"Then either Naruto-kun has become very cunning or the Kyubi has decided to take its revenge.. Kukuku then the possibility of Tsunade-hime and the other dead kunoichi could be alive.. Ino-chan did say two of this Kuroi Yuhi were skilled as Tsunade-hime" orochimaru states. Danzo leans back in his chair with a slow drag and exhale, "He wouldn't go back to Spring.. He'll have gone to ground by now" he starts.

"Jiraiya fell into his trap with ease but I wonder how he was able to convince Jiraya to murder Onoki" danzo adds.

"What do we do.. Iwa is still keeping things quiet but the new Tsuchikage Kitsuchi has expressed a want not to fight.. Do we buckle or do we abandon Jiraiya and by extension his Spy Network" orochimaru states. Danzo taps his ashes with a stream of smoke, "This is what the boy wants.. Our countries fighting but for what aim.. Kitsuchi isn't stubborn like Onoki or his granddaughter for that matter.. If he declares war.. We no have Jinchuriki to combat them at the moment" he states.

"Two are still on the board.. Taki's Jinchuriki and the reforming Sanbi.. My spy has reported that it won't be much longer before it returns and I can send Guren to Taki and take it from them.. The Clan heirs can take care of the Sanbi since Sasuke-kun is still out of commission.. If war is coming.. They will need experience" orochimaru explains.

"Indeed They have been lax.. I approve both missions.. This will give us Two Jinchuriki but who to seal the Sanbi in" danzo states.

"What not Sasuke-kun.. His Sharingan will subjugate the beast but what about Jiraiya" orochimaru states.

"Jiraiya has failed one time too many.. He failed to bring me my weapon and now he has killed Kage without orders.. He will rot in Iwa.. He will be disavowed" danzo states.

"This will not go over well with the Daimyo" orochimaru says but danzo scoffs.

"That spineless man only concerns himself with the wealth Jiraiya promised him from Uzushio.. That whole family line is concerned with wealth more than Konoha's power" danzo states. Orochimaru titters with a tilt of his head, "Then Naruto-kun needs to be found" he says.

**-Konoha Cemetery-**

"Well Sasuke-kun's now mine demon lover" ino says, coming to dance on sakura's grave. Shikamaru rubs his face as the blonde stood with her arm is sling, "Will you have some respect for the dead.. Two of our fellow rookies are dead" he says.

"It was Fate that took their lives for Siding with a Demon" neji comments, walking up as hanabi was kneeling in front of hinata's grave with soft sobs.

"Fate does not dictate one's life.. I thought Naruto showed you that" shikamaru states. Neji scoffs rubbing his now mark-less forehead, "The Demon was not human but a test of my fate.. His and Her deaths have finally freed me of my fate as member of the Branch family" he states.

"Yeah Naru-baka is dead and no one will mourn him anymore now that all those Demon lover are dead" ino says.

"How's Sasuke" choji asks. Ino clenches her free hand with a scowl on her face, "He still need surgery to his jaw.. That Ghost guy should be dead for what he did to Sasuke-kun" she says.

"Sasuke was in over his head.. Ghost is an S-rank Shinobi but he will have deal with all of Konoha after him now" asuma interjects, walking up with kurenai.

"Asuma-Sensei.. You saw the fight with him too.. Something has been nagging me" shikamaru says, leaving the cemetery.

"I did.. Ghost is not someone to face head-on.. Seeing it first-hand I could say.. Many would struggle to fight him.. Gai perhaps with his speed but even Kakashi was shocked" asuma states.

"He is like a ghost of Yondaime-sama" kurenai comments.

"I would agree.. Since coming on the scene to us only recently.. Saves the Kazekage and kills an S-rank Missing-nin" shikamaru states but asuma raises two fingers.

"Add Sasori the Red sand to the list.. According to Hokage-sama he leads a group called Kuroi Yuhi comprised of Kunoichi.. Mercy.. Sen and Black Mamba are known though the latter coming with him and Sakura reporting the former" asuma says.

"I remember she said both Mercy and Sen had Medical skills akin to Tsunade-sama and both had convinced the Godaime to train them" shikamaru states.

"Speak your mind.. I can tell you're thinking of something" asuma says. Shikamaru sighs with a look to the sky, "Sensei could Naruto still be alive" he says, asuma and kurenai's eyes widen.

"I know it sounds crazy but the events as of late.. Have caused a disturbing theory to manifest in my mind" shikamaru adds.

"It is disturbing.. Jiraiya-sama reported Naruto was captured and killed.. It is a possibility that he survived the extraction of his Biju but that would be slim" asuma says but thought, "Reports said Kushina survived her extraction" he thought.

"Shikamaru you should go to Hokage-sama about this" kurenai suggests.

"Its just a theory at the moment.. I should gather more evidence before going to him.. I don't want to start a wild goose chase over a thought" shikamaru states, as choji catches up to them. However shikamaru had no idea yet, that he was spot on with his theory.

**-One month Later-**

A geyser of dirt erupts through a mountainous graveyard of bones and the source was naruto in a large crater. His right arm was covered in iron sand and nine strange orbs were floating behind him. He was wearing dark-blue cargo pants with black combat boots, a white button up vest and black gloves. Naruto stood to his full height and runs his left hand through his two-tone hair of black and now blond, "Things are coming along swimmingly and these Gudōdama are very interesting" he thought, his sand receding into a seal on his arm.

"Naruto-kun.. Lunch is ready" hinata says, above him. Naruto leaps out the crater but quickly slaps his hands together and fixes the damage, "Thanks Hime" he says, following her into their new hideout or rather obito's former hideout. He had sent clones ahead of their arrival to scout and catalog things, in time for their arrival. Kurotsuchi had contacted him about things in iwa and the fact she was being watched by her own people. Naruto planned for this and sent a reinforced biju clone to perform the sosei on her, giving her six black tails and the means to prepare for a possible departure from iwa. In the interim naruto sent out his little black book copies and things were quiet but he knew the various Daimyo were confirming things on their own. Konan had yet to ask for the sosei but he also left a reinforced clone in a stasis scroll if she needed. Naruto and hinata make it to their little makeshift lunch spot as anko and itachi were waiting for them. Naruto had performed the sosei on itachi giving her eight tails like tsunade and hinata.

"I take it that rumble we heard was you testing your six-path power" itachi asks, now wearing a pair of black cargo pants. Black closed toe kunoichi boots with a sleeveless and form-fitting shirt over mesh armor top with arm length black gloves. Naruto rotates his arm with a nod, "Yeah it getting easier to use the Gudōdama and change their shapes.. Adding the Iron sand helps tremendously" he says, sitting down.

"How are you feeling" naruto asks.

"I am feeling much better and the blindness in my eyes has vanished.. So I will have no need to transplant Sasuke's eyes" itachi states but frowns at the mention of her brother.

"Stop talking about the Runt.. When are we gonna wipe out Oto" anko chimes in. Naruto stuff a dumpling in his mouth, "When Kurotsuchi gets here" he says.

"How is she gonna slip out of Iwa with constant guard" anko asks.

"Chi-bunshin.. She's been working on creating one for the past few days.. As for getting out.. She has an eight-legged friend" naruto explains.

"How are things in Iwa" hinata asks.

"They're keeping the assassination quiet.. Saying Onoki died in his sleep and named Kitsuchi Yondaime Tsuchikage.. Even though Onoki himself named Kurotsuchi but you can't win everything.. Jiraiya lost an arm but he's being kept alive as a bargining chip.. Don't worry though.. We'll get to him soon" naruto explains.

"Kitsuchi is clever to keep things under wraps.. Kumo is still a looming opposition.. Their Kage in his Prime and both Jinchuriki can fully use the Biju" itachi comments.

"Iwa as well but Kumo is the most militarized of the Big Five.. If the Yondaime was a lesser man.. He would move on Kiri or Konoha due to both not having a Biju and Kiri still recovering from the civil war" naruto states.

"Speaking of Kiri and Kumo.. Who is our last members" anko asks and naruto rolls his neck.

"You'll meet them when we go to Kiri and Kumo.. She's setting up a job for us in Kiri to be there with no repercussions and Kumo.. We'll meet her then" he replies but anko huffs. Naruto stretches like a fox with a small yawn as a puff of smoke erupts behind them, emerging from it is rachnera and kurotsuchi sitting on her spider rear.

"**Fufufu.. One delivery from Earth country for a Naruto Uzumaki**" rachnera comments.

"Hey Girl" naruto says and kurotsuchi hops down.

"Hey Boy" kurotsuchi says.

"Rach-nee has Arche slipped into Taki" naruto asks. Rachnera folds her arms under her halter-top, "**Yes.. She and Lucas are searching.. Do you want me to assist them**" she says.

"No but I need to keep an eye on Kuro's bunshin" naruto says and reaches in his cargo pocket, "And here.. It should be enough" he adds, tossing her a scroll. Rachnera titters with a lustful look on her face, "**Mother will be very happy.. Bye Honey**" she says, vanishing a puff of smoke.

"What was that" anko asks. Naruto rolls his eyes with a look on his face, "My White stuff.. Its payment for being summoner of the Spider clan" he explains.

"You gotta give 'em your baby batter" kurotsuchi says and yanks him forward by his vest, "I want some baby batter" she says, showing off her tails.

"Second" anko chirps. Hinata and itachi have a little pink on their cheeks but naruto puffs his cheek, "Fine.. We're aren't heading out until tomorrow" he says and both titter, dragging him along with hinata and itachi in tow.

**-Lemon Warning-**

Kurotsuchi pushes naruto onto the large futon they had set up as anko, itachi and hinata strip off their clothes. The iwa kunoichi unbuttons her uniform and lets it drop to reveal a pair of pink panties and her border-line D-cups on display. Kurotsuchi squats down to straddle naruto and slowly unbuttons his vest, revealing his scars as anko comes up behind her and cups her breasts. Itachi and hinata settle on each side of him, starting to touch his body with soft pecks from their lips. Kurotsuchi cranes her head to capture anko's lips as the latter gropes her breasts slowly making her nipples enlarge. Naruto groans as itachi captures his mouth and hinata suckles his neck but his pants were getting tighter and tighter. Kurotsuchi rocks back and forth, feeling naruto's member poking her panties.

"Kukuku.. He wants to be free" anko titters. Kurotsuchi giggles with a mischievous look in her slitted pink eyes and slips off him, "Ufufufu I agree" she says, feeling a wet spot in her panties. Anko unbuckles his pants and pulls them off with his briefs, "So Who's First" she coos.

"I asked.. I get" kurotsuchi says, pulling off her underwear and lining him. Anko crawls around kurotsuchi as she fully sheathes herself with naruto, pinching the latter's clit and sucking on her right breast as kurotsuchi rocks her hips.

"Hinata have you been with another woman" itachi asks and hinata slowly nods, cupping the other girl's face and softly kissing her lips. They slowly starts caressing and kissing one another as naruto watches but anko titters, "We won't lose either" she coos, kissing kurotsuchi. Itachi slowly moves off hinata's lips with butterfly kisses to her cheek, neck and collarbone as the pearl eye beauty locks eyes with naruto.

"Naruto-kun watching me" hinata thought but soft moans as itachi suckles on her breasts. Kurotsuchi leans back and braces on naruto's legs as anko straddles his face and face her, "Fuck this is Soooo Goooddd" kurotsuchi cries, bouncing up and down. Itachi guides hinata on her back as her free right hand slips between her legs and flicks her clit, "Unyaaa" hinata moans, muffled by her finger in her mouth. Anko pulls on her nipples as she rocks her hips on naruto's tongue, "Naru.. Naru.. Naru.. Motto.. Motto.. Motto" she cries. Kurotsuchi picks up her pace as naruto matches her hip movements, "Almost.. Faster.. Right There.. Nrghh.. Right There" she moans, before her eyes widen and a loud and drawn out moan thunders out of her mouth. Anko follows behind kurotsuchi with her own drawn out orgasm, squirting her love nectar into naruto's mouth. Kurotsuchi slides off to catch her breath as anko does the same but the snake charmer pulls herself next hinata. Itachi moves off hinata and helps anko spread the lavender beauty's legs as naruto crawls up.

"Unyaaa" hinata cries, as naruto slides into her netherlips but itachi and anko quickly attack her breasts. Light flesh slapping and moans fill the empty chamber as naruto grasps hinata's hips with long and deep pumps, while anko and itachi toy with the younger breasts and clit. Hinata throws her head back as her orgasm erupts, causing her body to spasm and buck but she is the first to feel his hot seed in her body. Naruto pulls out with a heavy sigh but anko wastes no time and slaps her ass, "Doggie.. Fuck me ike a shameless dog" she purrs. Naruto slaps anko on the ass as he pushes inside, while itachi comes up behind him and pushes her breasts into his back.

"Itachi.. You know I use to dream about you" naruto says, grabbing anko's wrists for better control. Itachi giggles and suckles on his neck with a soft eyes, "A crush Naruto-kun.. Ara Ara" she coos and anko cries out.

"Fuck did you get bigger" anko moans, her ass slapping his waist. Naruto speeds up with a several hard grunts as anko flops back and forth, "Ikuuuuuu" she cries, squirting for the second time. Naruto pulls out as anko collapses with a derpy look on her face and a smile.

"Naruto-kun let me fulfill your fantasy" itachi says, settling in his lap and groans as she allows him inside. She braces on his chest and wraps her around his neck, her legs around his ass. Naruto grasps her butt and starts to rock his hips from a seated position, their lips meeting in soft and chaste kisses with her hands running through his mismatch hair. Itachi's breath starts off slow but becomes more vocal and heavy as she moves more and more, before biting naruto and signifying him as her mate.

"Naruto-kun.. Onegai.. Cum with me" itachi cries, her face buried in the crook of his neck. Naruto guides them on his back for better position as itachi settles on his chest as their breath become heaiver. Naruto and itachi cry as their respective orgasms erupt and naruto holds itachi's rear as his hot seed fills her body.

**-Lemon End-**

**-Next Day-**

Naruto, anko, hinata, itachi and kurotsuchi exit the the mountain grave yard entrance, dressed in the Kuroi Yuhi uniform of a white version of the akatsuki cloak but with black whirlpools. Kurotsuchi had discarded her iwa uniform for a red dress, with only a left sleeve that is kept open on both sides from the waist down, revealing white fishnet covered legs with heeled combat boots. The group takes off at chunin speed towards the south and their objective Oto, "I hope Pedomaru is there" anko says, licking her lips.

"I doubt it.. He's been staying in Konoha to give the people some ease as one Sannin is still there" naruto comments.

"How will we hit them" itachi asks.

"Hinata's Byakugan will locate the entrance and I'll send my Paths as the Vanguards.. Orochimaru may not be there but he could have a whole host of traps" naruto explains. The group picks up their speed as dark clouds form, making their way toward sound's border. Once they crossed the border naruto made numerous clones and sent them in every direction to search for signs of Otogakure. Kurotsuchi quickly made a earthern barrier to shield them from the rain, "So its now a waiting game" she says.

"For now.. I highly doubt Orochimaru would keep Oto out in the open" naruto comments. Hinata had her Byakugan trained on the surrounding area, while naruto was sitting completely still with his eyes closed. However they quickly open with a rub of his head, "Found it" naruto says and gets to his feet.

"Follow me.. We'll fly there" naruto says, using his deva path to float skyward.

"Show off" kurotsuchi says and weaves several signs, "Doton: Keijūgan no Jutsu" she thought. Itachi, anko and hinata gasp as they fly up after naruto.

"My gramps used this Jutsu all time" kurotsuchi says.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu" naruto says, bringing forth a large bird with a drill beak and the Rinnegan in one eye as the others land on it. The bird screeches and makes it way toward the entrance of oto, "Hinata take a look" naruto says. Hinata stretches her sight and slowly a large concentration of chakra was in the distance, "The strongest is Jonin level and its familiar" she says but her eyes widen, "Kabuto" she says.

"Ohohoho.. Taking out Kabuto will be a serious blow to Pedomaru" anko says. Naruto weaves a few signs and summons his two paths, both were wearing the Kuroi Yuhi uniform but obito now has white hair and both have multiple piercings, with a Rinnegan in one eye and obito still has his Sharingan. The drill bird starts to circle around the area where his clone dispelled, "Alright lets begin" naruto says, as hidan and obito leap down. Obito grasps his right arm and wrenches it off to fire several missiles into the underground entrance. Hidan rushes forward into the destroyed entrance as several oto shinobi rush them but the new preta cuts through them. Obito follows behind with a blank look on his face and killing anyone that hidan misses with his scythe. At same time deep within oto kabuto was watching the monitors, "One is Hidan from the Akatsuki but the other is unknown but both have a Rinnegan" he thought.

"What should we do Kabuto-sama" one kunoichi states.

"Kill them.. We can examine their bodies" kabuto orders. Outside naruto and the others land in front of the destroyed entrance, "Its seems Kabuto was the strongest shinobi.. The Rest are fodder" he says.

"Can I go in" anko says and naruto nods. Anko giggles and kisses naruto's cheek before rushing inside as naruto watch from obito and hidan's pov.

"Any other entrances Hinata" naruto asks and hinata looks around but shakes her head, "However a maze of tunnels down below" she says.

"Then how about we clear a path" kurotuschi says and flashes several signs, before slamming her hands into the ground. The ground rumbles and starts to fissure open to the first level, "I'm going in.. First one to find this Kabuto wins" she says, leaping in.

"Its not a race" itachi says and hinata nods.

"Yeah.. She's being cheeky.. My paths will drive him to us" naruto says, his arms folded within his cloak. Obito reaches a large arena and drops down, causing several to rush him but he phases through them, cutting through them with a serrated tail and arm blades.

"You are a curious individual" kabuto says, from above and looking down.

"I am simply a Ghost.. Kabuto Yakushi" obito states. Kabuto pauses with a hitch of his breath but obito tosses a tri-prong at him, before a white flash fills his vision and pain explodes in his right shoulder. Kabuto eyes widen as naruto was staring back at him with his right hand around his throat and a black rod in his left hand, "W-who are you?!" kabuto says.

"What's wrong.. Don't you recognize me Kabuto.. We have a checkered past" naruto says and drops the henge on his face. Kabuto's eyes widen but a smirk forms on his face, despite the situation before him.

"Naruto-kun.. You've grown so much three years.. I didn't recognize you" kabuto starts but grunts as naruto jams another charka rod into his stomach.

"Don't try to flatter me Kabuto but to anwser your question.. I have grown a great deal" naruto says, revealing his fox features.

"Interesting.. Its seem you have finally surpassed Sasuke-kun but you had to become the very thing Konoha believes you to be" kabuto says, trying to summon his chakra but fails.

"Ah yes.. The last time we met.. You said I was playing ninja and I'll never be better than Sasuke.. You even said I wasn't worth killing" naruto says, relenting his grip a bit but iron sand snakes out of his right sleeve and slowly covers kabuto.

"You're right.. I'll never surpass Sasuke.. Well in arrogance and ego" naruto says, moving obito and hidan to continue wiping out the base.

"You know I saw him not long.. I broke his arm.. Jaw and nose.. I do have to thank him for this Rinnegan though" naruto says, tapping his left eye.

"Sasuke never showed any signs of the Rinnegan" kabuto says but naruto taps his cheek.

"He didn't know.. Sasuke and I are very special people.. You see we are the reincarnation of the Sage of Six paths' two Sons.. Three years ago I awakened half of the Sage's power and I took the other half from Sasuke.. Too bad He'll never know.. How strong he could've gotten" naruto says. Naruto grips kabuto by the head, "This is usually the part where you try to talk your way out of this.. Pledging your loyalty but Honestly.. You make me sick" he says, ripping out kabuto's knowledge and soul. The iron sand recedes and kabuto collaspes with a shocked look on his face but slowly naruto's KI erupts out. Anko and kurotsuchi reach the arena but both gasp at the pressure on them, "Four eyes must of pissed him off" anko says and kurotsuchi gulps. Naruto slowly calms down and pulls back his KI with a few breaths.

"Naru-kun is everything alright" anko shouts. Naruto vaults the railing and slowly glides down, "Yeah but Sasuke is truly Scum of the earth" he says, walking pass them and heading deeper into the base. Kurotsuchi and anko quickly follow him towards the lab area, "What's in here" kurotsuchi asks. Naruto kicks open the door with an emotionless face, "The remains of my family" he says, shocking them both. A large glass clyinder comes into view and inside was a deceased young woman with long red hair and a wound to her chest, very similar to one naruto carries on his chest.

"Her name was Karin Uzumaki.. She was from Kusa.. Orochimaru used her to let Sasuke obtain his Mangekyou Sharingan and used her corpse for his experiments due to the fact that she is a Pure-blooded Uzumaki" nartuo says, cracking the glass. Karin's body falls into him and he shifts her, placing her on a table.

"I knew Orochimaru was Sick but to the desecrate the dead in such a manner" kurotsuchi says, grabbing a sheet to cover karin. Obito and hidan appear covered in blood, "I am no different but they serve a greater purpose" naruto says, pulling out a medium size scroll out. He unfurls it and it has six symbols on it for his six paths, "Karin will have her day to pay to Sasuke back" naruto says, sealing her into one of the spots and followed by obito and hidan.

"You're gonna make her one of your paths" anko asks. Naruto seals the scroll into his arm with a slow nod, "I will.. Then she will laid to rest in our ancestral home" he whispers, holding off his anger.

"Come one Lets go back to the surface" naruto says and both grasp his shoulder, before they vanish. The trio reappear on the surface and hinata quickly pulls him into a hug, "We felt your KI all the way up here" she says.

"What happened" itachi asks, concerned. Naruto pulls back from hinata with a blank look, "Your brother continues to prove to me that he's is scum of the earth" he says. Naruto summons his drill bird and they climb on, "I'm gonna make sure this research never sees the light of day" he says, as the bird flies up. Naruto levitates using his deva path as the bird starts to circle the area, "Return to Nothingness" he starts and raises his arms, "Shinra Tensei" he utters. Hinata and the other shield their eyes as bright light erupts but they soon widen as a massive crater is quickly spread, uprooting trees and dirt. The various tunnels inside oto collapse on one another, further burying the base and causing small explosions.

"Kami.. Is this the true power of the Rinnegan" kurotsuchi states. Naruto lands on the bird with a solemn look on his face, "It is.. We should leave it will attract attention" he says, as the bird flies off.

"Are you alright Naruto-kun" hinata says, concerned. Naruto had his hood up and his head down, "There were innocent people inside" he starts, rubbing his eyes.

"I saw them through Obito and Hidan's eyes.. They were used as experiments and playthings.. I could see the broken looks in their face.. They couldn't be saved" naruto adds, clenching his fists. Hinata grabs him from behind, "You shouldn't blame yourself" she says.

"Hinata is right.. Though they were killed.. You freed them of their suffering.. They are in a better place" itachi says.

"You're right but I still killed innocents" naruto says and pulls down his hood, "More and more I find my faith in the Sandaime eroding.. He has allowed the likes of Danzo.. Orochimaru and Jiraiya to roam free.. He had the means to nail them for treason but I guess he couldn't with a Daimyo being a co-conspirator" he adds. Suddenly a puff of smoke erupts in naruto's lap in the form of lucas and he quickly grabs the small spider, before he blew away.

"**Naruto big problem**" lucas says. Naruto guides the drill bird down and dispels it near sound's border, "What happened" he asks.

"**Taki was attacked two days ago.. People were killed and the beetle was taken**" lucas starts, shocking everyone but naruto.

"Do you know by who" naruto asks. Lucas leaps out of naruto's hand and transforms into a tall woman, "**This was the leader.. Arche-nee said she killed the village head**" he says. She has red lipstick, fair skin, dark eyes and light blue hair which she kept in a spiky ponytail with long strands of hair framing her face. Her outfit consists of a green dress with a long left sleeve and a short right one, a red turtle-neck which has a white, fluffy collar and brown gloves. Under the dress, she wears a one piece red suit. For shoes, she wears calf-length brown sandal boots.

"Guren" naruto says, confusing his comrades.

"She is Orochimaru's left hand like Kabuto was his right.. She is very powerful and has a very rare Kekkei Genkai" naruto explains.

"Did you see the nanabi user" hinata asks and lucas transforms once again but into young girl. She's a petite, androgynous, tan-skinned girl with an orange clip in her short, layered mint green hair that matched her eye color. Her outfit is a short sleeveless white midriff shirt with fishnet armour underneath, long white armlets, and fishnet shorts with a short white apron skirt over it.

"**Her name is Fu but she was taken**" lucas says, transforming back and climbing up naruto.

"Then Konoha has finally decided to make a bid to gain a new Jinchuriki" anko says and naruto nods.

"Seems so.. Danzo will no doubt lock Fu away in a deep dark hole until he can reprogram her" naruto states.

"That leaves one Biju on the board Konoha could take for themselves.. The Sanbi in Kiri and due to the tails.. Could be sealed into anyone" itachi says.

"What about the Rokubi" kurotsuchi asks.

"He traveling around Kiri but our member's job coincides with him.. She wants us to find and bring him back to Kirigakure" naruto explains and itachi furrows her brow.

"Naruto-kun is this member of Kuroi Yuhi the new Mizukage Mei Terumi" itachi says and everyone whips around to look at him. Naruto stood with wide eyes on his face but sighs and slowly nods, "I meet her when I went to Kiri in search of the Rokubi container.. One thing lead to another and.. She may or may not seduced me" he says, his cheeks slightly red and whispering the last bit.

"So our group is basically your harem.. Na.. Ru.. To-Kun" anko says, in a sickening sweet voice. Naruto gasps with wide eyes and turns to hinata, "I didn't realize" he says but anko starts laughing.

"Just Messing with ya.. We all love ya" anko says.

"Alright.. Lucas go back to Arche and tell her to head to Wave and inform the others.. We're heading to Kiri" naruto says.

"**Right.. Byee**" lucas says and dispels, before the group takes off towards the border as numerous blurs.

**-Kumogakure-**

Yugito makes her way to the Raikage's office, next to her is the Raikage's brother and tag-team partner Killer-B. He has dark skin and a muscular build, as well as white hair and a goatee. He wears oval shaped sunglasses and a white-coloured forehead protector. He also has his village's standard one-strap-over-one-shoulder flak jacket, and a long, red rope belt tied around his waist, the standard Kumo hand and shin guards, shinobi sandals, and a white scarf around his neck.

"I wonder what Brotha wants.. I should be preparing for my show.. Eh Yo" bee says and yugito rolls her eyes.

"Do you want to feel Raikage-sama's Iron Claw again" yugito says. Bee shudders as they near his brother's office and waiting for them was darui the right-hand of the raikage and fellow jinchuriki. He is a fairly tall, dark-skinned man with a slightly bulbous nose, black eyes that usually look bored, and shaggy, white hair which covers his left eye. He wears a high-collared, sleeveless uniform with loose fitting pants, bandages on his wrists and the one-strap-over-one-shoulder flak jacket, with tattoos on both arms. One is the kanji for water and below is the kanji for iron, signifying his iron armor seal and on his left is to signify his usage of Kuro-Kaminari as a student of the former Sandaime.

"Boss is waitng is wait inside" darui says, opening the door. The office was spartan but around the room were several large dumbbells, sitting at the desk with one in his hand was the Yondaime Raikage Ei Yotsuki. He is an imposing dark skin man with a large muscular build, white hair combed back, a small moustache and goatee. His face has pronounced cheekbones and tear troughs under his eyes, and a prominent crease across his forehead. He wears a white haori without a shirt underneath and has black Fūma Shuriken tattoos on both shoulders and large, golden vambraces on his wrists. A gold belt around his waist with a boar's face engraved in the centre, black pants with torn ends, Kumo-nin shin guards, and shinobi sandals. Next to ei was his advisor mabui, her green eyes calm and her light grey hair pulled back into a bun with two bangs framing her face. She is a dark-skinned young woman, wearing a very formal attire consisting of a long-sleeved, high-collared dress shirt and skirt, along with a pair of long earrings and sandals.

"You called for Raikage-sama" yugito asks. Ei places his dumbbell down and leans back in his chair, "What do you know about the Ghost of Spring.. He is making quite the name for himself" he asks.

"I meet him by accident a year or so ago.. He is strong and he informed me about the Akatsuki threat to myself and Darui" yugito explains. Ei cups his chin in thought, "How generous of him or a trap" he says.

"Matatabi trusts him.. She sensed no lies from him but his power is comparable to a Kage or more.. If the Destruction of the Land of Sky is any indication and the retrieval of the Kazekage" yugito states.

"Not to mention he killed two S-class Missing-nin.. Iwa calls him the Ghost of the Flash.. Having witnessed him in action" darui says, with a small yawn.

"**Heehehe.. I want to fight him Darui**" gyuki comments and darui sighs.

"Only if the boss deems him a threat" darui thought, causing the wolf to scoff.

"He's a smooth criminal Brotha.. What will we do" bee asks.

"We'll keep out of things for now.. Iwa has a new Tsuchikage and Konoha has a new Kage as well.. One who's a reputed Warhawk.. Even The new Kages of Suna and Kiri can be included in this.. Things are changing" ei comments.

"Do you think one of the other great villages would start up aggressions" yugito asks. Ei chuckles a bit and picks up a file, "Konoha would try something" he says.

"What is that" bee asks.

"The Daimyo received this a week ago.. The short verison is Konoha's Rokudaime sold out Uzushio behind the Sandaime's back to Iwa.. Kiri and Us in a bid to rid himself of a potential enemy.. Even conspired with the likes of Hanzo of Ame.. Heh many of the Shinobi's world issues can be traced back to Danzo Shimura's long shadow" ei explains, shocking yugito, darui and bee.

"Where did this information come from" yugito asks.

"It was anonymous but the book contains information from Uzushio and the late Sandaime Hokage.. It even paints the Fire Daimyo is a harsh light as well" mabui explains.

"Even if it turns out to be false.. Which I have a hard time believing it would be.. Paints Hi-no-kuni and Konohagakure in very tainted light.. They will deny it of course but the damage is done.. A letter was with the copy saying that.. Every Daimyo of note would recieve a copy and do with it as they pleased" ei explains.

"**Ei-sama is correct.. The political world is very dangerous.. The person who sent this out.. Did this to paint Fire country in a horrid light.. Perhaps to force a reaction**" matatabi comments and yugito mentally nods.

"What shall we do then Raikage-sama" yugito asks. Ei strokes his mustache for a moment, "For now we stay out of it.. However I want to find everything about his Ghost and his group Kuroi Yuhi.. According to Konoha's entry on him.. He travels a lot but he is stationed in Spring country.. His group is comprised of Kunoichi but the exact number is unknown but the names Black Mamba.. Sen and Mercy are know associates.. However I know two more.. Wolfe and Widowmaker.. They took down Rom and Rem for us" he states.

"Could we contact them for work Brotha" bee suggests.

"It's a possibility but with Konoha wants him dead.. He may lay low for awhile but I may have a way to find him" ei starts and holds up a paper.

"Suna and Konoha are hosting a Joint Chunin exam.. Suna will host the first portion and Konoha will host the Finals portion.. Its a good venue for exposure and Kuroi Yuhi may show up or Ghost himself.. Yugito I want you to take a team to the exams.. Scout for Ghost or any Kuroi Yuhi members.. If you find him.. I want to meet him in person" ei adds.

"Yes Raikage-sama.. I will do my best" yugito says and bows.

"**Should we use Naruto's kunai to meet with him**" matatabi says, as yugito excuses herself.

"No.. Naruto may oppose Kumo.. We will search for him as the Raikage ordered but if he doesn't show at the exams.. I will use the kunai" yugito thought. Meanwhile ei leans back in his chair, "Ghost is an interesting person.. I am curious if he is a fast as I am" he thought.

"Boss.. Do you really wanna meet with this Ghost" darui comments.

"I do.. His speed intrigues me.. He may be as fast Bee or Myself.. If Iwa thinks he's as fast as Minato Namikaze to give him that moniker.. I want to test it first hand" ei states.

**-Konohagakure-**

"HOW COULD SOMETHING THIS GET OUT?!" the daimyo shouts. Danzo sat across from the man as he ranted and raved about their dealings coming to light. The daimyo had come to konoha with a contingent of samurai and demanded a meeting the hokage. The group were currently in a meeting room on the lower parts of the kage tower, despite the rebuilding taking place.

"I have no idea but it seems Hiruzen was much craftier than I first believed.. He may have planned this before his death.. I will get to the bottom of this" danzo states, hiding his disgust for the weak-willed man.

"Even if the leak is found.. The damage is done.. Several of fellow my Daimyo have sent missives asking if was true.. Even if I denied it.. The suspicion is there.. Danzo you assured me that selling out the Uzumaki was best and you would get me their riches.. However the boy has been missing for the last three years" the daimyo states.

"Reports have come to light that the boy is possibly in Earth country" danzo states but the daimyo interrupts him.

"Earth country?!.. Then Iwa has three Jinchuriki.. This is a disaster my earth counterpart has been looking for a reason to knock me down in the political arena and now he has the Kyubi in his possession and a younger Kage.. How long before he decides to attack?!" the daimyo shouts.

"Calm down Daimyo-sama.. Orochimaru's left hand has brought us the Nanabi Jinchuriki and The Konoha rookies will be capturing the Sanbi in a matter of weeks once it reforms.. It will be sealed in Sasuke Uchiha and his Sharingan will subjugate any of the other beasts" danzo states.

"Even so the die is cast.. My standing will fall.. You promised me riches but you failed me.. I need to fix this" the daimyo says, leaving with his guards.

"What a weak willed man.. Curse his whole family line.. Hiruzen you kept secrets but how could it have gotten out.. The boy but why wait so long" danzo thought.

"Torune.. Fu.. Sai" danzo states and the three appear. Sai has short, straight black hair, and dark eyes which contrast with his translucent-looking pale skin. He wears a short black-and-grey jacket with red straps with a high-collared midriff shirt, black pants, shinobi sandals and gloves with his index and thumb fingers exposed. Fu is a young man with auburn coloured hair and amber eyes. He wore a short, black jacket with red straps on the shoulders like all members of Root. Also a red short kimono under the jacket with a black sash, a pair of black gloves, dark-coloured pants, and regular shinobi sandals. Torune is a fairly tall and lean-built man with fair-skin and short spike dull black hair, heavily clothed like many of aburame and a full face mask with only his nose and mouth visible with his glasses built in.

"I have a mission for you.. I want you to go Earth country and retrieve Jiraiya.. If not possible.. Mind dive his mind and Dispose of him" danzo and all three vanish.

"Sacrificing a Sannin.. I feel so lucky to be the only still living.. Maybe that is" orochimaru states.

"A necessary sacrifice.. Is Sasuke mobile yet" danzo asks.

"He is and very angry about his lost to Ghost-kun.. He's throwing himself into training.. He should be ready to go once the Sanbi reveals itself" orochimaru states.

"Our mole reports a matter of weeks.. We must secure it.. The Nanabi is under my control but will need more time to accumulate to her role" danzo states but notice the frown on orochimaru face.

"What" danzo questions.

"Oto has fallen.. Completely wiped out.. The damage I credit to the Akatsuki.. Pein's Rinnegan is capable of that kind of destruction" orochimaru states.

"Kabuto was there with the body of Karin.. A lost but I have enough her DNA here but Kabuto was my right hand" orochimaru adds.

"We've should have taken the Rinnegan from him Then" danzo says.

"Indeed.. I tried to acquire it during my tenure in Akatsuki but Pein proved very formidable.. I will send word to my other labs and burn them.. No need for Akatsuki to acquire my work" orochimaru says, both completely unaware of Akatsuki's demise.

**-Kirigakure no Sato-**

Naruto sighs with a stream of smoke in the waiting room of Kirigakure's Godaime Mizukage. Mei Terumi is the definition of a cougar and was attracted to young and virile men. She also had a nasty habit of misconstruing words and think people were saying things related to marriage, due to being thirty-one years old.

"Menma-san.. Godaime-sama will see you now" the secretary states. Naruto puts out his cigarette and makes his way to mei's office, opening the door mei was sitting at her desk. Next to her was ao her advisor, his lone eye scrutinizing him. He is a middle aged man with blue hair which is styled in a moused-up manner.

"Ah Thank you for coming Menma-san" mei greets. She is a tall, slender woman with fair skin. She has green eyes and ankle-length, auburn hair styled into a herringbone pattern at the back, a top-knot tied with a dark blue band, and with four bangs at the front. Two bangs are short, with one covering her right eye, and two are long, crossing each other on her bust, just below her chin. She wears a dark blue dress to her ankles but a slit up to her thighs, with detached sleeves and neckline but linked with mesh material. A black sash around her waist with black stockings into knee length boots and black gloves.

"The pleasure is mine.. I take it you have read my letter" naruto says and fishes a scroll from his cargo pocket.

"Inside is the Samehada but unfortunately I destroyed Kisame's body" naruto says, handing ao the scroll. Mei waves her hand with a smile, "That's quite alright.. Ao take the Samehada to the armory" she says. Ao slowly nods and bows but gives naruto a hidden dirty look, excusing himself. Mei hits a button on her desk, "Take a Long lunch and cancel all my appointments for the day" she says.

"Um Yes Godaime-sama" the secretary says but naruto hears, "That poor man.. She's a man-eater" outside.

"Has he contacted them" naruto asks, after claps his hands and setting up a barrier. Mei rises from her desk with a scowl, "I will kill him" she says.

"Not like they will get their hands on Isobu" naruto says and mei closes the gap between them.

"Reports have been coming in about a strange phenomena near one of the islands" mei states. Naruto takes a seat on a long sofa as mei takes a seat next to him, "Konoha will no doubt start moving.. They have Chomei and Fu.. My clones are searching for Utakata.. Do you have the general location" he says.

"I do" mei starts and runs her gloved hand along his chest, "You know Naru-kun.. I almost sent some of my Hunter-nin after you.. These little boys are a poor substitute" she says. Naruto clips his eyes to her green orbs, "Sorry about that Mei-chan but I have been dealing with a lot of things lately" he says but mei straddles him.

"I know.. Changing the world takes time but that doesn't mean you can neglect your women" mei coos, capturing his lips and her arms around his neck.

"We should perform the Sosei first" naruto says, his hands running along her supple rear and feeling her pantyhose. Mei pulls back with a lick of her blue covered lips, "We should.. I feel left out that you have marked the others.. I'm sure she feels the same as me" she says, climbing off of him and he nods. Naruto rises from his seat and both create a clone to fool the others, "Ever made love on beach" he says, grasping her shoulder and both vanishing.

"Lucky Bitch" mei's clone says, going back to mei's paperwork and naruto's clone laughs. The real mei and naruto reappear on the island of Uzushio and he drops his henge, revealing his Rinnegan.

"Now you have the Eye of the Sage as well" mei says. Naruto slowly nods as he places his hands on mei's back, "I now have the Yin and Yang power of the Sage of Six Paths" he says. Mei cries out as naruto's biju chakra floods her body, auburn fox ears emerge on her head and eight auburn with white tip tails emerging as well. Mei falls to her knees as naruto finishes, "I-I feel so much stronger" she whispers.

"Indeed.. Now lets get you used to your new body" naruto says, helping mei to her feet. Mei gives naruto a seductive smile, "I can think of a way to get use to my body" she says.

"That comes after" naruto says and mei scoffs. Three hours later mei and naruto reappear in her office, the former looking haggard and naruto having a cheeky grin.

"I need a bath" mei says and grabs naruto by the collar, "And Sex" she says, with a sickeningly sweet smile and naruto gulps.

**-Lemon Warning-**

Mei sighs contently as she steps into her bedroom, her nude body on display and she licks her lips as naruto was laying on the bed. The kyubi incarnate was handcuffed to bed but his legs free and naked as the day he was born.

"Mmm Just like I want you Naru-kun.. Do any of the others play like this" mei says, sauntering to the bed.

"Anko and Kurotsuchi are a bit Kinky.. Well I did get a footjob from Sakura and Hinata" naruto notes. Mei slowly climbs on the bed with a smirk on her face, "It pleases me to be the first" she says, her fingers grasping his limp member. A few test strokes and it slowly comes to life but the auburn beauty wasn't done as her large breasts engulf the member, garnering a soft groan from naruto. She squeezes her breasts together and starts moving up and down, her tongue flicking the tip with a sultry look in her green eyes. Naruto's soft breathing and soft fapping fills the room along with wet slurping as mei bobs her head up and down with her breasts.

"Mmm.. Its getting hotter.. My Titty job feels good Naru-kun" mei coos and naruto clamps his eyes shut. Mei continues to suck but faster and faster until her cheeks bugle, "Ahhhh.. Your cum is so Good" she thought drinking down every last drop. She pulls back with a wet pop and open her mouth to show her boytoy, "Gomen'ne Naru-kun.. I'll be using as my vibrator" mei purrs, getting herself wet. Mei's heavily breaths as she fingers herself, her eyes filled lust and staring into his blue and purple orbs.

"Nyaah.. Now for the main course" mei says, straddling naruto and rubbing her omanko along his member. She lifts enough and cries out in pleasure she fully sheathes herself with naruto, her love juice spilling out. Light flesh slapping starts to echo as mei bounces up and down, her hands on his chest but she leans down to capture his mouth. Their tongues commence battle as mei's moans fill his mouth, "Fuahhh.. Hgg.. Ogg.. So Gooddd" mei says, muffled. She throws her head back in a cry of ecstasy as another orgasm shudders through her body, "Nnhyaa.. Ikuuuu.. Kimochiii" mei cries. Naruto breaks his cuff and push mei onto her back, grasping her supple hips, "Desert" he purrs. Mei wraps her legs around him as he pumps fast and hard, flesh-slapping and wet noises picking up an octave with her moans getting louder and louder. She pulls him down to sink her teeth into his shoulder and mark him as he mate as his load explodes inside her, "Ikuuuuuuuuuuuuu" mei cries. Another two hours pass as mei and naruto trade various positions, even clones of him joining the fray.

**-Lemon End-**

"Content Mei-chan" naruto asks and mei giggles with a lick of her lips.

"Adequate" mei laughs.

"Has the Daimyo spoken to you yet" naruto asks. Mei slips off the bed with a groan, "He did and is very curious about your little black book" she replies, finding her panties.

"It doesn't matter if he believes it to be true.. The doubt is there and that good enough" naruto comments. Mei returns to bed in a pair blue panties, "Indeed.. Konoha has used its glory to hide their dark deeds and used my country as their weapon" she says, with a growl. She settles next naruto and her fingers caress the chidori scar on his chest, "I will melt that Uchiha into a puddle of lava" mei says, darkly.

"Hehe.. You have a line.. Lets forget about that.. Tomorrow We'll head out to find Isobu.. I'll pick up Hinata and head for the island" naruto states.

"I'll send Ao with you.. Make it look like Konoha killed him" mei say and naruto chuckles.

"I can arrange that" naruto says but straddles her, "Now its your turn to be my Doll" he adds and mei titters, licking her lips.

**-Next Day-**

Naruto, hinata, kurotsuchi, itachi, anko and ao were making their way to the island, where reports of strange animal.

"Ao-san.. What is area called" naruto asks.

"Its called the Lake of Spirits" ao comments, glancing to naruto and his forces. Hinata had her special cloth around her eyes but she could see the Byakugan in ao's right eye. The group reaches a small dock with two small boats, "So this is the place" he asks.

"It is.. The reports have this as the main location" ao replies, looking around. Naruto stretches his senses and picks several signatures, "So Ao-san.. When is the other team getting here" he asks. Ao's visible eye narrows as naruto had his back to them, "What other team" he says.

"Fufufufu.. The one from Konoha" anko says, with a smirk on her face and ao whips around. A sound of chirping birds catches ao's ears but it was too late as naruto's hand was sticking out his chest, "Mei knows you're a traitor Ao but take heart.. You'll help bring Konoha down" he says, pulling his arm free. Ao collapses with a gurgle of breath and a forming pool of blood. Naruto turns ao on his back and removes his stolen eye, then seals it and his body in separate scroll.

"Alright.. Lets get started.. Our fellow Rookies are close by" naruto says.

"Are we killing any of them" anko asks.

"No.. Break them but take Shikamaru as our hostage" naruto says. The four women nod and shunshin away as naruto climbs into the boat and ships off with a little burst of Futon. Meanwhile the rookies plus sasuke were making the way to the lake, "Yosh Lets catch this Demon" lee shouts.

"Hn.. I'll be just like Dobe" sasuke comments.

"Why didn't you bring Taka.. Sasuke-kun" ino says but sasuke scoffs.

"I don't need them to do this" sasuke says. The group reaches the dock but find one of the boats gone and a puddle of blood, "This is fresh.. A fight" shikamaru thought.

"Shino send out your Kikaichu.. We may have company" shikamaru says.

"You won't have to look far.. Konoha scum" anko says, echoing around them. Everyone goes on guard as laughter echoes around them, "So these are famed rookies of the Konoha Crush but seems Three are missing" kurotsuchi comments.

"Oi Show yourself" kiba shouts and akamaru barks. Neji activates his Byakugan and searches the area, "Don't bother with your Byakugan.. We can counter that quite easily.. Right Cinnamon" anko says.

"I would be inclined to agree" hinata says, as they reveal themselves to the konoha shinobi.

"Kuroi Yuhi" shikamaru says. Anko tilts her head with a smirk on her face, "Got it in one.. Ghost is right to be weary of you.. Right Raven.. Terra" she says. Itachi and kurotsuchi appear behind them wearing blank masks, "Not that it matters.. Our boy is going for the Sanbi.. He knew your plans before you even left" kurotsuchi sneers. Sasuke suddenly shoots forward with his chokuto aimed for kurotsuchi but itachi blocks him with her own.

"Oi go after Ghost" sasuke shouts, pushing on itachi's sword.

"Lee.. Choji.. Shino with me.. Neji.. Kiba.. Ten-ten.. Ino can you handle them" shikamaru says. Neji goes for hinata as kiba goes for anko, while the four leap off the dock and run on the lake. Sasuke and itachi vanish as kurotsuchi stood on the dock, "Ahh.. I got the short end of the stick" she says, turning to ino and ten-ten.

"What did you say Bitch" ino shouts. Kurotsuchi removes her hood and mask to reveal blood red hair and soulless black eyes, "Are you deaf and dumb" she says. Ino rushes forward with a pair of kunai as ten-ten unfurls a scroll but kurotsuchi shakes her head.

**-Neji vs Hinata-**

Hinata weaves through the reach of neji in a graceful dance, "So this is the Famed Juken" she says, pretending. Neji continues forward in a straight line as hinata flows like water, "How is she evading me.. I should be closing her Tenketsu" he thought. Hinata break open his stance and connects with a palm strike of her own, staggering neji but knocks him on his rear with a spinning heel kick.

"You are very rigid in your movements" hinata says and neji glares, getting to his feet and wiping some dirt off his face. He shoots forward once again and hinata dodges with ease, "Also very predictable" she mocks, kicking out neji's legs with shunshin and low kick.

"How?!.. She's blind yet she is besting me with each move" neji thought, getting to his feet once again and assumes the juken once again. Hinata shakes her head with a sigh and extends her nails, coating them with biju chakra. Neji starts to move but hinata blinks in front of him and rakes across his eyes, causing him to cry out in pain but she wasn't done. Hinata connects with a enhanced punch to the ribs, cracking a few and a palm strike to the chin and neji crumbles into a heap.

"Wow Hinata.. That was sexy and brutal" anko says, dropping down with two clones carrying kiba and akamaru.

"You defeated them already" hinata says, dragging neji off the path. Anko scoffs as her clones dump kiba and akamaru, "Hana told me how to counter an Inuzuka.. A little poison cloud and some snake bites.. Boom.. Done" she says.

**-Sasuke vs Itachi-**

"Chidori Nagashi" sasuke roars, driving his chokuto into the ground. Itachi slams her hands into the dirt and rises with an earthen wall to leap and avoid the lightning.

"Where is Ghost?!.. I will drop your corpse at his feet and Kill him for his affront to me" sasuke shouts.

"Foolish Little Brother" itachi says and sasuke halts in his tracks.

"How do you know those Words?!" sasuke shouts. Itachi shakes her head and removes her mask, causing sasuke's eyes to widen and fill with rage.

"ITACHI!" sasuke roars but freezes as itachi's henge drops.

"Sasuke the Itachi you knew.. Was a facade.. A mask created by Mother and I.. This is my true self" itachi says. Sasuke grits his teeth in rage and charges itachi but she deftly dodges her brother's rage filled attack.

"I don't care.. I will kill you and avenge our clan.. I finally have eyes like you" sasuke shouts, shifting to his Mangekyou Sharingan and it takes the form of three intersecting ellipses. Itachi shifts to her own Mangekyou of three spiraling curves around the pupil, "How could he gain it" she thought.

"Even If our clan sought to plunge the world into another war" itachi says

"What?!" sasuke shouts and weaves several signs, "Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu" he roars. Itachi flashes several signs and blasts a stream of water, creating a plume of steam.

"Father sought to overthrow the Sandaime and plunge the village into a civil war.. Which would ignite a fourth shinobi war" itachi states.

"So what.. We Uchiha deserve to Rule.. We are superior" sasuke shouts, coating his sword with lightning. Itachi somersaults over sasuke's wide swing, "You have inherited Father's arrogance and those in the village have only fueled it" she says, driving her chokuto into his back but sasuke melts into white snakes.

"DIE" sasuke roars, with his Chidori flaring. A red aura surrounds itachi and red ribs form as sasuke's fist collides with a discharge of lightning. Sasuke leaps back with a look of rage on his face but a sinister smirk forms as a purple aura forms around him into purple ribs.

"So a weakling like you has the Susanoo" sasuke sneers, forming the upper-half of the skeleton.

"So this is how far your eyes have evolved" itachi says but drops her Susanoo, shocking sasuke.

"What are you doing.. Fight me Bitch" sasuke says but itachi shakes her head.

"I thought my precious little brother was still inside you but I was wrong.. You have become a black hole of hatred.. I have no need to fight you any longer.. Goodbye my Foolish Little Brother" itachi says, bursting into crows. Sasuke roars and punches the ground with his Susanoo, "Come Back and Fight me Murderer" he roars.

[song playing..Naruto Jinchuriki Extended Theme Deluxe]

Naruto hops out of the boat with a look around but places his hand on the water and channels his biju chakra. A few moments pass as the calm water starts bubble and churn but naruto stays the course, "Here you come" he thought. Slowly the water rises and three massive shrimp like tails start to emerge, then a crab like shell with numerous spikes. Under the shell is red, muscle-like tissue and a pair of human-like arms and hands, but no hind-legs. His face is concealed between a large forehead and lower jaw, both of which have spikes with his eyes being red and have crimson pupils but only one open. Isobu lets a massive roar that stretches for a few miles and stops the various fights.

"Isobu its nice to see in all your glory" naruto shouts, adding chakra to his voice. Isobu looks down as naruto look up, "**How do you have Father's eyes and smell like Kurama**" isobu says, his voice a bit timid. Naruto uses his deva path to float up isobu's eye, "Kurama used the Sosei to save me" he says, landing on isobu's jaw.

"**Show me**" isobu says, lifting his left arm and naruto places is right hand on it. Naruto exchanges memories but his body seizes as isobu passes some of his chakra, "**You are the one Father mentioned.. The child who would know all our names**" he says. Naruto smiles softly with a rub of his eyes, "Maybe but Son Goku and Kokuo blame me for Kurama's passing" he says but looks up.

"We'll have to cut our conversation short.. Ninja have come to seal you away again.. I can not let that happen" naruto says and a clone pops to life, "He'll take you to a hidden place.. Where no harm will come to you" he says, dropping down. Shikamaru and the others reach isobu as naruto lands, his hood up but his Rinnegan glowing.

"You will come no further.. Isobu is not yours to take" naruto declares. Shikamaru glances between isobu and naruto, "This is bad.. Ghost and Kuroi Yuhi being here compromises everything.. We need Sasuke's Sharingan to subdue the Sanbi" shikamaru thought.

"I didn't think Konoha would be so arrogant to send a team of this size to Mizu and take a biju from another country for themselves.. Then again considering your new Hokage.. I am not surprised" naruto states. However suddenly isobu vanishes in a white flash, leaving naruto and his former comrades.

"What Happened?!" choji shouts.

"He somehow teleported the Sanbi away" shikamaru states, preparing for an attack.

"He is most Unyouthful to do that" lee says. Shino adjust his glasses with a blank look, "My Kikaichu can not get close to him.. His chakra is very foul" he says.

"So what now Shikamaru.. Your main objective is gone and you're in front of a S-rank shinobi.. Numbers alone won't save you.. I could kill all of you before you reach the shore" naruto says and slams his hand on the water, summoning obito.

"What do we do Shikamaru" choji asks. A bead of sweat runs down shikamaru's forehead, "He's right.. If the reports are true.. He's as fast the Yondaime Hokage or Raikage.. One of us would have distract him to allow the others to escape" he says, shocking his comrades.

"That would be the correct response but who to sacrifice" naruto says. Shikamaru glares at naruto with a glance to choji, "Its need to be me.. I need to confirm if its Naruto standing before us" he thought, reaching into his pouch.

"Choji.. Run" shikamaru says but pain erupts in his gut and his eyes widen as naruto was in his face, "Bad move Shika" he says, tossing him towards obito. The new asura catches shikamaru and sucks him into his eye, before choji and the others could react.

"Shikamaru?!" choji shouts but naruto chuckles.

"Don't waste his sacrifice.. Run Konoha.. Run back to your Arrogant Hokage and tell him.. I will find Fu and I'll tear apart his village to find her" naruto says, as obito vanishes.

"You will pay Unyouthful Ghost" lee shouts but his eyes widen. Naruto had a chakra rod buried in his back and his left around his neck in rear choke, "Let this be lesson for you Lee.. Never Bite the hands that feed you.. Two people are responsible for you still walking and you betrayed both" he hisses, breaking it off.

"Take this trash and leave.. You only get one chance" naruto says tossing lee into shino and vanishing in a swirl of water. [song ends]

**-Break-**

Naruto appears back on the deck and sees the unconscious body of ten-ten, "Where's Ino" he asks. Kurotsuchi titters and points on the shore, where sakura was inside a small crater.

"Any challenge" naruto asks and kurotsuchi scoffs with a smirk.

"Blonde is weak and bun girl is all about weapons.. Nothing else" kurotsuchi comments. Hinata and the others arrive, "All done" he asks and they all nod. Naruto tosses the scroll containing ao to anko, "Head back to Kiri and inform Mei about things.. I'll head to the island and catch up with Isobu" he says.

"Did you get Shikamaru" hinata asks and naruto nods.

"Once I get Isobu settled.. I'll pick you all up and we'll head to Wave and lay low for a bit" naruto says, before vanishing in a flash and the others shunshin away.

**-Uzushio-**

Naruto appears on the shore of uzushio with a roll of his neck and pulses his chakra, soon isobu rises from the ocean and comes onto the beach.

"Is it suitable" naruto asks.

"**It will surfice the waters are deep.. Will you bring the others here as well**" isobu asks. Naruto leaps onto isobu's upper jaw, "I plan to.. This island is naturally protected by whirlpools but I also added a large scale barrier seal.. Powered by natural energy to create a mist to hide the island" he explains.

"**Do you believe my siblings will agree to this plan.. They may be on good terms with their container.. Before Yagura was corrupted.. We were on equal terms**" isobu questions and slides back into the ocean. Naruto moves onto isobu's head, "My Goal is take the Biju from the Shinobi nations and Destroy the system of Jinchuriki.. I know this will rub my fellow jinchuriki the wrong way but it must be done" he states.

"**This not the world Father envisioned**" isobu comments.

"I wonder.. Is it possible for a Biju and container to remain linked.. Despite being separated.. So even apart can still commune and with one another" naruto asks.

"**It is possible.. We do have a shared Mindscape but you would need someone to try this**" isbou states and naruto cups his chin.

"I'll cross that bridge once it comes.. I'm curious when Shukaku shared his chakra with me.. I was able to control magnetic forces" naruto says.

"**Your Affinity for Suiton will more natural and you can create a hallucinogenic mist**" isobu explains and naruto smirks.

"That will come in handy.. Thanks for that.. I'll return to the island.. Once I've gotten settled.. I will try to commune with you" naruto says.

"**This is fine.. Be safe Naruto Uzumaki**" isobu says and naruto vanishes, as isobu moves under the waves. Naruto appears back on the island and heads to the underground bunker, "Now then" he thought. Naruto summons obito and the latter brings shikamaru out of the kamui dimension, then naruto slaps several suppressions seals on him. Naruto carries shikamaru to one of the cells and chains him by his leg, before waiting for him to wake up. Shikamaru coughs and looks around with a start as naruto sits into a chair backwards outisde the cell.

"So it is you Naruto.. Otherwise I would be dead" shikamaru says. Naruto rests his chin on his palm, "How troublesome you are Shika" he starts and slips a lollipop in his mouth.

"How many know that Ghost and I are the same person" naruto says. Shikamaru tries summoning his chakra but naruto snorts, "Don't bother.. Suppression seals.. So anwser my question Nara" he says.

"You've changed Naruto.. How Troublesome.. Only Asuma-sensei and Kurenai-sensei.. I wanted to be sure before going to the Hokage" shikamaru says.

"Hmm interesting.. Not that it matters.. I've stayed under their radar for three years" naruto muses, after a small drag.

"So I take it Tsunade-sama and the others are alive and you blew up the Hokage tower" shikamaru states.

"Don't forget I stole the Sacred scroll and released a little black book that has your Daimyo shitting his fancy pants" naruto says. Shikamaru rubs his wrists and stares at naruto, "Why did you fake their deaths.. We mourned their deaths" he says but naruto snorts, with a small laugh.

"Correction.. Only you and Hanabi Hyuga mourned the deaths.. The village saw it as the death of demon lovers.. Even Hinata's father didn't truly care his daughter died" naruto states.

"Thats not true.. People mourned" shikamaru counters but sighs, "Look Naruto.. I am sorry that I did what I did but" he adds.

"But it was too Troublesome to side with the others.. Yet they decided to keep my memory alive and fight for it.. While Danzo and his lackeys poisoned the village to outright hate me.. I said this before but Danzo was smart to do so.. He suspected I was lurking in the shadows and made sure I had no place to lay my head" naruto states.

"So happens now" shikamaru comments.

"My goal is to level the playing field by taking away the Jinchuriki.. Too long has such a system existed.. Too many people have been sacrificed for the greed of the Kage.. Biju are not mindless chakra constructs but thinking and living beings.. Created by the Sage of Six paths.. For years they've been used as tools for arrogant people.. I intend to break that cycle" naruto explains but smirks.

"I also have a personal goal of destroying Konoha and all living souls with in" naruto adds and shikamaru's eyes widen.

"You want all of Konoha to die but innocent people live there.. You can't" shikamaru shouts but naruto stares with his face partly shadowed.

"There are No innocent people in Konoha.. Danzo saw to that.. No Shikamaru the Great Tree must be burned to the Roots.. You see.. I can sense negative emotions and Konoha is choking on it" naruto states.

"What?!.. How you've never show a capacity for that" shikamaru states. Naruto folds his arms on the chair and rests his chin on it, "You are still thinking of me from back then.. When Jiraiya tried to bring me to Danzo.. Kurama used an ancient Jutsu to save me.. In essense that Jutsu turned me into the new Kyubi no Kitsune.. I gained the Negative Sensing from him" he says and his nine tails and ears emerge but now another tail changed, to a dark grey.

"So in a way I have become the very thing Konoha always thought of me.. I eagerly await the day I turn into my full fox form and crush Konoha but this time.. No Yondaime to save you.. I doubt your Rokudaime would make such a Sacrifice" naruto adds. A sense of dread crept up shikamaru, "So what now.. Kill me" he says.

"No you get to live Shikamaru.. You have the capacity to be redeemed.. You get to witness Konoha's destruction and strive to see its Redemption" naruto says. Shikamaru was about to retort but naruto's eyes glazed over and a wide grin formed, "Wow Danzo continues to exceed my expectations" naruto muses but sees the confused look on shikamaru's face.

"Danzo sent his Best men to Iwa to get Jiraiya but it horribly backfired.. I have already gotten Jiriaya out and left a Chi-bushin with a surprise.. When the Yamanaka dived his brain.. A special seal activated and trapped them in the cell and etched chakra suppressor onto them.. Isn't Fuinjutsu amazing.. Its only limited by your imagination" naruto states.

"How could you know that" shikamaru says and naruto grins.

"Look to your left" naruto says and shikamaru does but sees a small spider.

"I found the Summon contract for the Spider clan in the vault.. They are perfect for espionage.. It's how I knew you were coming for Isobu" naruto says and rises from his seat, opening the cell. Naruto grabs a large scroll tosses to shikamaru, "There is enough water and food for a month inside.. The chain will stretch to allow you to relieve yourself" he says, leaving the cell open.

"I'll move you to my secondary base in a month.. Reflect on your sins Shika" naruto says and walks off, leaving shikamaru in silence. Naruto reaches the surfaces and makes about hundred clones, "Work on Suiton and add Isobu abilities" he orders and vanishes into a white flash.

**-Kirigakure-**

Naruto makes his way towards the gate of kirigakure but a smirk forms on his face as one of his clones stood with two people, one of which is the elusive rokubi jinchuriki. He is a tall, thin young man with pale golden eyes and brown hair that reaches to his shoulders. He wears a long, light blue kimono adorned with a small emblem of three bubbles on the back, and a pair of grey pants underneath, with an orange sash. His companion is a young woman with fair skin, dark-green eyes, and long wavy blonde hair with widows peak, reaching her back. She wears a violet-coloured kimono top with white trimmings tied by a black obi, black shorts with a shuriken holster underneath a slit black skirt with red trimmings, violet arm warmers and black shinobi boots.

"Utakata.. You are very elusive man" naruto says. Utakata stays quiet and follows naruto inside of kirigakure, "My clone told you everything" naruto asks and utakata slowly nods.

"You wish to free me of my burden" utakata comments.

"You believe being a Jinchuriki is a burden.. I'll concede that but The world has made it a burden" naruto comments. The three reach the mizukage tower and made their way to mei's office, finding hinata, anko, itachi and kurotsuchi.

"Welcome home Utakata" mei says but utakata remains quiet. Naruto removes his hood and plops on the sofa, "They told you everything" he asks.

"Yes.. I'll add an entry on Sasuke Uchiha for killing Ao and Konoha trespassing in Mizu" mei says, with a slight smirk on her face.

"Who are you people" hotaru states. Naruto leans back on the sofa with a sigh, "We are Kuroi Yuhi.. They are Black Mamba.. Cinnamon.. Terra and Raven.. You can call me Menma" he says.

"Why do you want the Rokubi" utakata asks. Naruto sighs once again, "I want to level the playing field between the nations by taking away Jinchuriki.. I will break that wheel once and for all.. I've started that with Isobu.. He's safe and protected.. I wish to do the same with all the Biju" he explains.

"That would kill Shishou" hotaru say and utakata glares at her.

"Hotaru.. Quiet" utakata says. Naruto points to his Rinnegan, "Though true.. The extraction would kill him but with this eye.. I can revive him with no problem" he says.

"Utakata.. I had Kuroi Yuhi find you.. So that if you wished.. You can rejoin Kirigakure" mei says but utakata promptly shakes his head.

"I have no desire to involve myself in Shinobi affairs" utakata says.

"All the more reason to rid yourself of your biju.. We just stopped Konoha ninja from claiming the Sanbi" anko states.

"I agree.. The new Hokage is a reputed War-hawk and has already stolen the Nanabi from Taki.. Boundaries mean nothing to him" itachi states.

"Perhaps we should discuss this with Saiken" naruto says and rises from the sofa, grasping utakata's shoulder and shunshining them to the roof.

"Does Saiken know how to reach the shared mindscape" naruto asks and utakata slowly nods, before sitting back to back. The pair slowly slip into a meditative state and all things drop away, until naruto finds himself in a large space. Utakata was there as well sitting on top of saiken's head. He is a light blueish bipedal slug with stubby arms, feet and six long tails. He has has two prominent optical tentacles and hole-like openings as a mouth, with his entire body is covered in a thick, slimy substance.

"Hello Saiken.. One moment" naruto says and sends a mental pulse. Before long isobu appears in the shared mindscape, "Hehe.. It worked.. Must be the chakra you gave me" naruto says.

"**A likely deduction.. Its been a very long time Saiken**" isobu says.

"**Too long Brother and Hello Naruto Uzumaki**" saiken says, his voice a bit high-pitched.

"Naruto Uzumaki" utakata asks and naruto suddenly glows bright red, turning into his full fox form of a black fox with nine tails.

"**I am the Former host of the Kyubi no Kitsune Kurama but due to certain circumstances.. He performed the Sosei at the cost of his life**" naruto explains, his tails swishing behind him.

"**He is the one Father mentioned**" isobu says. Saiken glances to naruto and back to isobu, "**I sense some of Father's chakra too and his eye as well**" he says.

"Saiken.. He brought us here to discuss.. Separating us" utakata comments.

"**Utakata is right.. My Goal is to free the Biju and place them in a protected place.. Too long has the Ninja villages used the nine of you as tools.. I wish for all of you to be free**" naruto explains.

"**Have you spoken to the others**" saiken asks.

"**I spoke to everyone to various degrees but not Chomei or Gyuki.. However Kukuo and Son blame for Kurama's passing.. More than likely I have to knock some sense into them**" naruto replies.

"**Kukuo is sensible and if you explain things.. She may calm down but Gyuki and Son love to fight**" saiken explains.

"**Are you willing to part ways Utakata**" saiken adds. Utakata glances between three giant animals, "Yes.. Though we always got along.. I no longer wish to fight and carry such a large burden" he says.

"**Its ok.. Even if we're apart.. We can still communicate like this**" saiken says and utakata's eyes widen slightly.

"Thank you Saiken" utakata and they leave the space. Naruto opens his eyes with a rub of his head, "We'll do the extraction tomorrow" he says.

"That is fine" utakata says and naruto shunshins them back to the office.

"Thing went well" mei asks and utakata slowly nods.

"Yes.. He'll remove Saiken tomorrow" utakata replies.

"That's alright.. I'll have Chojuro escort you to a hotel for the interim" mei says and a young boy bows, adjuting his glasses. The three excuse themselves and leave the kuroi yuhi members, "Two down.. Six to go" anko comments. Naruto sits down on the sofa with a nod, "Yeah.. Things are progessing well but we'll need to be on guard.. Konoha will not stay idle after this failure.. Sasuke knows Itachi is apart of Kuroi Yuhi now and her true gender.. Danzo will move heaven and earth to find us" he explains.

"That's why we're moving to Wave" hinata says and naruto nods.

"Exactly but Danzo won't be able act to openly.. Especially now with the incident in Iwa" naruto says.

"He didn't" kurotsuchi says. Naruto leans back on the sofa and crosses his legs, "He did.. Jiraiya was too big of a target to leave on the board.. So he sent his best and they failed.. Now giving Iwa more ammunition to bring down Konoha's image" he states.

"His arrogance will now confirm your little book.. Naru-kun.. You are so devious" mei says, giggling.

"The Daimyo will be scrambling to repair his image or double down and follow Danzo" naruto states.

"There is one way Konoha could repair their image.. In four months is the Chunin Exams.. Hosted with Suna.. Preliminaries in Suna and Finals in Konoha" mei says.

"That interesting.. Koyuki will want to go.. She'll need bodyguards.. Mei as well" naruto muses.

"I'll have Chojuro but I can use more" mei says. Naruto cups his chin in thought, "It may bring the others or at least spread our name" he thought.

"Thats fine.. Hinata and I will guard Koyuki.. While Yugao and Anko guard you.. I'll sneak the others inside.. We'll go for Uzumaki Shrine and my parents ashes.. Hell all the Hokages and Lady Mito.. Konoha doesn't deserve them" naruto explains.

"I would to get my Mother's ashes as well" itachi says and naruto nods.

"Alright.. We got a big day ahead" naruto says and all of them nod.

**-Uzushio Ruins-**

Naruto, utakata, hotaru and his mates were on the island, "I gotta remember to get Shikamaru" he thought. Utakata was laying on his stomach with his seal visible on his back as naruto kneels down, placing his hand on the seal to release it.

"Ready Utakata" naruto says and utakata slowly nods. Naruto channels some of his charka on to the array over utakata's seal, it glows brightly and dense chakra explodes around them.

"Shishou!" hotaru shouts but the other shield her from the chakra. Utakata screams as the red chakra funnels out of his body but it slowly dies down as his body goes limp. The red chakra forms saiken and knocks several trees down, quickly naruto turns utakata over and flashes several signs.

"Gedo Art: Rinne Rebirth" naruto shouts. The King of Hell emerges from the ground and it mouth opens as a tendril emerges and latches onto utakata. He gasps loudly and saiken places one of his arms on utakata, "**I'll leave you some my chakra**" he says and utakata weakly nods. Hinata approaches and starts healing utakata as naruto gets to his feet with a bit of a stagger, "Oof.. That's a first" he says. Saiken holds out his arm and naruto fist bumps him, "**You will be able to use Corrosive substances**" saiken states.

"Thank you Saiken.. The island is pretty large and some caves to the south west" naruto states. Saiken nods and makes his way further into the island as naruto takes a seat with a sigh. Hinata helps utakata to his feet and hotaru rushes to him, "I would hold off on strenuous activity and wait to use your chakra" hinata states. A clone pops to life next to naruto, "He'll take you back to where I found.. Safe travels Utakata.. Hotaru" he says and both bow, "To you as well Naruto Uzumaki" utakata says and both vanish.

"So homeward bound" kurotsuchi comments. Naruto gets to his feet with a groan and another hundred clones spring to life, "You know the drill" he says, as the girl link hands and they all vanish.

T-B-C


	6. Chapter 6

A/N-1: I decided to split the final chapter into two parts because it was so long.

**Biju/Summons**

_Flashback_

**[Updated 9/2/20]**

* * *

CH-6

* * *

**-Wave Country-**

[Warning Torture Ahead Skip to -Konoha- to Avoid]

A loud slam rouses a certain pervert awake and he struggles to move but finds himself strapped to a chair. The last thing jiraiya remembers was heading to iwa to find naruto and killing him.

"About time you woke up" a voice says. Jiraiya focuses his blurry eyes to see tsunade standing in front of in black tights and a sports bra, her blonde hair in a bun.

"Tsuande?!.. What.. What happened" jiraiya says. Tsunade grabs jiraiya by the chin and leans closer, "Well lets start with the recent.. You killed Onoki the Sandaime Tsuchikage and lost an arm in the process" she says, mushing his face back.

"Onoki?!.. No.. No I killed Naruto and freed you of his Demonic Taint" jiraiya shouts. Tsunade shakes her head and her fox ears appear, "Sorry Jiraiya.. You didn't kill Naru-kun.. You killed Onoki" she says. Jiraiya's eyes widen in shock but quickly narrow in rage, causing him to struggle but tsunade grabs his index finger and snaps it back. Jiraiya screams in pain as tsunade smirks, "I have so much planned for you.. Naru-kun gave you to me for punishment" she says.

"Gyahh.. Tsunade fight his taint.. You're a good person" jiraiya says but tsunade shakes her head.

"Jiraiya do you believe.. That you have done nothing wrong and that Naruto is controlling me.. No Jiraiya.. Naruto told me everything.. The black book and your plans to make me a Subservient slut for you to Nut inside and Pump out Senju children" tsunade says.

"He's lying.. I know I can make you love me.. I can cure your pain.. Gyahhh" jiraiya starts and screams, as tsunade crushes his foot under her own.

"My Pain?!.. YOU CAUSED MY PAIN" tsunade shouts, her slitted honey eyes glaring into his dark eyes.

"Your actions allowed Danzo to murder the Uzumaki clan.. Whose's blood runs in my veins.. Dan's death.. Nawaki's Death were you responsible for those as well.. The fact that you went behind Sensei's back and helped Danzo.. Speaks volumes to that end" tsunade says. Jiraiya struggles not to wince in pain, "That girly man didn't deserve you.. Nawaki was an accident.. Orochimaru did that to get his hands on Senju DNA.. I had no hand in it" he says but screams, as tsunade snaps his thumb.

"Every word out of your mouth is a lie made to seem like the truth.. Were you incapable of seeing me happy.. That you would conspire with them to see me in pain.. Tell me did you enjoy watching me weep over Dan's body.. Did you think I would run into your arms" tsunade starts and clears her throat.

"Please Jiraiya.. Make love to me.. Help me forget.. Please" tsunade adds, in soft tone.

"No but I would've helped you forget.. You didn't need such a weak man like him.. You need someone like me.. A Strong man's man" jiraiys says, squirming in his chair.

"No what I wanted in a man was not some Wildman like you.. A man strong in conviction and will.. Like Dan and like Naruto" tsunade says and jiraiya glares, at the thought of naruto but a smirk forms on tsunade's face.

"We've had Sex too.. Mmm.. I have never been made love to like that in my life.. He's huge too" tsunade says and jiraiya lurches forward, "Ara.. Did I hit a nerve Jiraiya.. Does it anger you to know.. Naruto has touched my body that you worship so much" she adds.

"You're not Tsunade.. This is Naruto's tricks.. You died and He killed you" jiraiya says. Tsunade shakes her head and picks up some pliers, "Believe what you want to Jiraiya" she says, ripping the prison shirt off of him. Jiraiya screams as tsunade starts to rip his skin off with the pliers, "I will take my pound of flesh from you and Then you have my permission to die" she says. She continues on with his blood permeating the room as bleeding pieces of flesh were on the floor. Jiraiya whimpers in pain but tsunade breaks another finger to spur him back awake, "Please Stop.. I'm sorry.. I'm sorry" he whispers.

"So now that I am torturing you.. You say sorry.. You're not Jiraiya.. You're only sorry because you got caught" tsunade says and tosses the pliers aside. Jiraiya breathes heavily as tsunade wipes her bloodstained hands. The door opens behind them as naruto enters with a blank look on his face, "Oof.. I thought Anko was physical" he says.

"Y-you Damn.. D-demon.. Konoha will bring.. Y-you down" jiraiya sputters but his breath hitches, as a chakra rod was sticking out of his chest.

"Konoha will fall because of their Sins" naruto says, his hand on the rod. Jiraiya sputters up some blood as his eyes weaken and his lungs fill with blood, "Minato and Kushina will Hate you" he says, his head slumping down.

"No they won't Grandfather" naruto says and tsunade's eyes widen.

"I thought you were lying about that" tsunade says. Naruto rubs under his nose with a sniff of air, "No it was true.. Dad wanted to tell him but he saw what a piece of trash Jiraiya was" he explains and two clones pop to life.

"Burn him and Toss the ashes into the sea" naruto says and glances to tsunade, "Feel better" he asks and she slowly nods.

"A little but I won't feel better until those that Konoha have sacrificed are avenged" tsunade states, leaving the clones to their work.

**-Konohagakure-**

Danzo stares at the remains of the rookies, "You failed to capture the Sanbi.. Shikamaru Nara is missing.. Neji Hyuga blinded and Rock Lee is permanently crippled" he says.

"Kuroi Yuhi was there and Itachi as well" sasuke says, a look of rage on his face. Danzo raises his hand to calm the last uchiha down, "Itachi more than likely abandoned Akatsuki.. Orochimaru reported that Ame has fallen" he states.

"When do we hunt her down.. She's roaming free" sasuke says.

"We can not act thoughtlessly.. Tensions are high with the other nations.. With the Chunin exams coming.. We do not want to tarnish our image" danzo says. Sasuke turns in a huff and ino quickly follows him, with the rookies in tow. Orochimaru steps out the shadow, "Learning Itachi-kun or rather Chan is female is interesting but not getting our hands on the Sanbi is a drawback.. Also losing the young Nara" he says.

"Indeed Rock Lee is no great loss but Nara is" danzo states and orochimaru chuckles.

"Ghost-kun or Naruto-kun is one step ahead of us.. I wonder if he has spies inside the village" orochimaru comments.

"No matter.. The Chunin exams are coming in two months and Jiraiya will be dealt with.. Iwa will no longer a foothold to stand on" danzo says.

"Such a shame.. For his hokey behavior Jiraiya is a powerful man.. He did give you the means to turn a Prophecy in our favor" orochimaru says. Danzo leans back on his chair with a shake of head, "So much that it meant.. The boy is not my Tool and Uzusho's Jutsu and riches are not under our control" he says.

"If Naruto-kun is not viable.. Perhaps another Uzumaki" orochimaru comments states and danzo arches an eyebrow, "Her DNA should still be in cold storage" orochimaru adds.

"Will it work.. The subject needs to be living" danzo states. Orochimaru crosses his arms and cups his chin, "At this point does it matter.. She can bring Naruto to heel" he says.

"Fine Do it" danzo says and orochimaru chuckles darkly.

"Won't Naruto-kun be in for a surprise" orochimaru thought. Meanwhile sasuke roars as he swipes down several trees with his chokuto, "Damn you Itachi" he thought.

"Look at you.. Full of rage.. Dattebayo!" a voice mocks. Sasuke whips around and sees naruto in his kill me orange, "Dobe?!" sasuke shouts.

"Foolish little brother" another voice says. Sasuke freezes as itachi appears, "Die" he shouts, cutting him in half.

"Damn Teme.. So angry" naruto mocks and sasuke cuts him half. However both reform, "You will never Kill Us Sasuke.. Your revenge will Never be satiated" both say in unison.

"YES IT WILL" sasuke roars, attacking both but nothing helps. Sasuke feels a presence behind him, "Sasuke-kun" a voice starts but sasuke swings back. He snaps out his delusion and sees ino's confused head, plopping on the ground and her head-less body crumples onto the ground. Kakashi arrives as sasuke decapitates ino, "Sasuke what have you Done?!" he says. Sasuke glares at kakashi but back to ino's corpse, "She got in the way" he says and shunshins off. Kakashi kneels to close ino's eyes and pulses his chakra and several Anbu appear.

"Bring her to the morgue and inform Hokage-sama" kakashi says and the Anbu nod. An hour later danzo was staring at sasuke, "Do you know the ramification of this.. Ino was the heiress of the Yamanaka clan" he says.

"She got in my way.. I was training.. Its her fault for getting close" sasuke says, leaving out the delusional encounter. Danzo leans back in his chair, "Her mother is shaken up by this but I have taken care of it" he says.

"So what happens now" sasuke says and danzo shakes his head.

"Nothing.. I will announce Ino was on a mission outside the village and killed by Ghost and his cohorts" danzo says. Sasuke slowly nods but out the corner of his sees naruto with a mocking look on his face and itachi with a disappointed look on her face, internally infuriating the uchiha scion.

**-Two Months Later-**

The Fire Daimyo could barely contain his anger and fear at the man across from him and the other daimyo. The earth daimyo has a serious look on his face and a large scroll on the table, "So how will you explain this" he says, having his bodyguards open the scroll. The other daimyo gasp as the heads of jiraiya, sai, torune and fuu were presented before them.

"Not only did Jiraiya of the Sannin murder our Tsuchikage but Three Konoha shinobi sought to escape with him" the earth daimyo says.

"Seems this confirms that black book sent out months ago.. Konoha and Fire country have been undermining our countries for years" the water daimyo comments, with mei behind him as well as yugao and anko under henges.

"I would agree and You allowed a Hero of my country be executed for frivous reasons" koyuki states.

"I did not sanction anything remotely like this and that book is a lie" the fire daimyo says, but the others did not believe him. At the same naruto was making his way through the village with hinata, both could sense Anbu watching them.

"Must be infuriating that can't attack us" naruto muses and hinata leans into him but her eyes narrow, behind her cloth as her father stood in front of them.

"Can I help you Hyuga-san" naruto says. Hiashi narrows his eyes with hands in his robe, "You have such arrogance to stroll through our village with such impunity" he says.

"Its the Chunin exams.. Hyuga-san.. What crimes you believe Menma-kun has committed are temporarily suspended.. He is untouchable" hinata says, her voice disguised.

"Neji is blinded because you" ten-ten says, landing behind them. Hinata glances back to ten-ten, "Then that is a blessing.. He can now see the world unfiltered" she says. Ten-ten reaches in her pouch but hinata appears inches from her throat, "Finish that action and you forfeit your life" she says.

"She is right.. We possess Diplomatic immunity for the durations of the Chunin exams.. Once it's done.. You can try and fail to kill us" naruto says, walking pass hiashi with a slight smirk. Hinata turns on her heels and walks pass her father, "I heard your oldest daughter was killed some time ago.. A shame" she says, catching up to naruto. Hiashi clenches his fists and walks on with a quickened pace, leaving a stewing ten-ten but she soon vanishes. Naruto and hinata continue on but they get about twenty feet, when the sound of chirping birds catches their ears. Naruto grabs hinata around the waist and vanishes as sasuke slams into the ground with his Chidori with a small dustup. Sasuke emerges from the dirt cloud with a look of rage and delusion, "Where are you?!" he shouts. Several Anbu appear around sasuke, "Uchiha-sama calm down.. Those of Kuroi Yuhi can not be harmed" bull says. Naruto and hinata watch from a nearby roof but the latter shakes her head dismissively, "His mental state and eyes are degrading" she says.

"Itachi really did a number on him.. Add to the fact that the Itachi he knew was a façade.. It won't be long before Danzo can no longer control him.. He's killed once" naruto says and hinata looks his way. Naruto sighs and lifts up his glasses, "He even killed Ino.. Didn't even bat an eye it seems" he explains and hinata shakes her head once again.

"I've found you Ghost" a voice says and the pair look back to see yugito in a cat like crouch. Naruto flips down his glasses and turns to the nibi container, "I am wanted man Yugito-san.. I won't be out in the open" he says.

"**Kitten he's even stronger than before.. I also sense Shukaku.. Isobu and Saiken's chakra within him**" matatabi says and yugito's eyes widen.

"Ghost-san.. Raikage-sama wishes to meet with you" yugito says, standing to her full height. Naruto ruffles his hair with a sigh and glances to hinata, "Is the Hachibi here as well" he asks but yugito shakes her head.

"Darui decided to remain in Kumo" yugito replies and naruto sighs, taking hinata's hand.

"Thats fine.. Lead the way Yugito-san" naruto says and the three vanish into shunshin. The three reappear in one of the training grounds designated for the kumo ninja, opposite them were ei, killer-b and mabui.

"Raikage-sama I found him" yugito states. Ei looks over naruto as the trio approaches, "You're the man on everyone's lips these days" ei says. Naruto folds his arms with a tilt of his head, "Indeed I am but I curious as to why you wish to see me" he asks.

"For one you spoke to one of my ninja and warned us about the Akatsuki but I feel it is more than that" ei replies and naruto glances to hinata. However suddenly naruto slams his hand on the ground, "Fuinjutsu: Sight and Sound Barrier" he thought, shocking the kumo ninja.

"Now we can speak freely" hinata says, removing her cloth. Ei's eyes widen at the sight of hinata's Byakugan eyes, "You're a Hyuga" he says.

"I am.. The very one your Village tried to steal and my uncle died to protect" hinata states.

"However we're not here to talk about the past.. My name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze.. Son of Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze" naruto says, shocking ei and his people except yugito. Ei glances to yugito with a look and focuses back on naruto, "So why is the son of such a revered hero.. Not here in Konoha" he asks.

"Because Konoha saw fit to dishonor my father's wishes but that stems from the Sandaime keeping my heritage a secret.. In fear of outside enemies.. However the current Hokage saw fit to want to use me as his personal attack dog and used Jiraiya to do it" naruto explains.

"So how did you escape Yo" Bee asks and naruto rubs his head.

"Through certain means and for nearly the last three years.. I have been plotting to make certain ideals come to pass.. One of which concerns the practice of Jinchuriki" naruto replies and pauses.

"My Goal is break the Wheel that is use of Jinchuriki by taking the Biju away from the Elemental Nations" naruto adds.

"You wanna take away our Jinchuriki?!" ei shouts and naruto's eyes narrow behind his glasses.

"Your Jinchuriki?!.. Jinchuriki are not property.. They are people and the Biju are living beings not some mindless beasts.. The Shodaime Hokage made a critical error with the Biju.. He handed them out like they were toys and the other nations went to War for more power.. He should have let them be free but like many people he feared their power" naruto states, a slight edge to his voice.

"Naruto-kun is correct.. As powerful as the Shodaime was.. His thinking was no different than current regimes of the great villages.. Biju are simply things to be used.. Not sentient beings" hinata states, her pearl eyes locked on the raikage.

"So you think you can just take the Biju.. No nation will just give up their number one weapon" ei says and yugtio frowns but naruto removes his glasses, revealing his Rinnegan.

"I can.. I have saved Isobu the Sanbi.. Saiken the Rokubi and Kiri was willing to do so.. So your No nation would has been proven false.. The Kazekage will agree with my choice as well.. He has known the pain of being a Jinchuriki.. You can casually say weapons.. Because you have Never known that life.. You have no idea the life a Jinchuriki" naruto states. Yugito, mabui, B and hinata could feel the tension rolling of ei and naruto, "You know I respected your father but you.. You're just a kid thinking he can change the status quo that has gone on since the great villages were formed" ei says. Naruto rolls his neck but slips his glasses back on, "Seems I won't be able to settle this with words.. So Actions will have to speak for me.. Listen well Yondaime Raikage.. I will come for Yugito and Darui.. You can get in my way or you can step aside.. Your choice" he says.

"What's to stop me from outting you to Konoha" ei says but naruto tilting his head.

"Tell them.. I could care less" naruto says and glances to mabui, "Seems you were right" he says, shocking them. Mabui steps forward with a sigh, "I told you Naruto-kun.. He is a muscle bound fool and won't listen to reason" she says.

"What?!.. You.. A Traitor" ei shouts. Mabui narrows her green eyes on ei, "Perhaps but I believe in Naruto-kun's plan" she says, standing next to him. Naruto takes mabui and hinata's hands, before dropping the barrier and vanishing in a white flash.

"What do we do Brotha" bee asks. Ei glances to yugito, "Did you know his plan?!.. Or that Bitch" he shouts but yugito shakes her head.

"No I did not Raikage-sama.. He only told me about the Akatsuki threat" yugito replies, quickly. Ei clenches his fists with a surge of lightning, "We need to prepare ourselves.. Also we'll send an encrypted message to the Hokage about his missing Jinchuriki" he orders.

"Raikage-sama.. That is going too far.. Naruto was somewhat willing to talk things out" yugito says.

"That kid has no Idea how the world works.. The Use of Jinchuriki is something has existed forever.. Konoha's Shodaime started it and That naïve Jinchuriki thinks he can stop it" ei says, leaving the training ground bee.

"**Its seems Ei is revealing his true nature.. Mabui saw it and aligned with naruto.. He has no idea what he has unleashed upon Kumogakure.. Naruto-kun possess my Father's Eye and he is the new Kyubi**" matatabi says and yugito's eyes widen.

"**And judging by the Hyuga.. She has gone through with Sosei as well.. Meaning she is comparable to Shukaku the Ichibi**" matatabi adds, shocking yugito more.

**-Namikaze Estate-**

A white flash fills the basement and dies down to reveal naruto, hinata, anko, mabui and yugao.

"How did you get the Raikage's assistant on your side" yugao asks.

"I happen upon her venting about Ei and we got to talking" naruto replies.

"He actually listened to me and comforted me.. He told me his plan and I listened.. We also talked through his summons and the more I learned.. The more I wanted to help him" mabui explains. Naruto creates a clone and it vanishes to retrieve the others, as lucas comes down from the ceiling.

"**I found Fu**" lucas says, landing in naruto's hand. Naruto and his mates head upstairs to await the others, "Good did you place a seal" he asks and lucas nods.

"So how did the Fire Daimyo try to steer things away from himself" naruto asks. Anko giggles with a smirk, "He tried and failed.. The doubt has set in and the other Daimyo are accusing him of everything" she says.

"The Backlash will be severe" yugao comments. Lucas was walking up naruto's arm as the blond sighs, "We will have a problem though" he says and both perk up.

"Naruto-kun spoke to the Raikage about the Biju and took Mabui-san but the Raikage is no different than Konoha.. He sees Jinchuriki as tools.. He also has plans to reveal Ghost and Naruto-kun are one in the same" hinata states and anko scoffs.

"Well it was fun while it lasted" anko comments but naruto crosses his legs with lucas on his head.

"It doesn't matter.. Konoha can't find us.. The compound in Wave has seals.. Koyuki has more than enough protection.. I already returned her to Spring and left a henged clone in her place" naruto says but a smirk forms, "However Won't it demoralize them to know that their resident demon has returned" he adds and anko giggles.

"I can only imagine their faces" anko comments. Footsteps echoes as the other members of kuroi yuhi come upstairs, with the exception of mei.

"Wha.. What is she doing here" tsunade says and naruto, explains what they learned so far.

"This certainly complicates things.. Meaning Danzo could suspect.. We're alive" tsunade says but naruto shakes his head.

"It won't matter.. We're dealing some critical blows tonight.. We'll be splitting up to cover our objectives and you'll have a clone with you for Exit" naruto starts and clears his throat, "First.. Tsunade and Shizune will be heading to the hospital to cripple their medical supplies.. Thanks to Lucas and the little ones.. I learned Orochimaru plans to resurrect my mother" he continues and tsunade gasps but growls.

"He may have already but I want you both to destroy their cold storage just in case but also bring me the body of Ino" naruto says.

"Ino?!" sakura says and naruto sighs.

"Apparently Sasuke killed her in a fit of rage.. I can use Ino as a path like Karin and Obito.. I can swap her out with Hidan.. What better way to demoralize them by seeing their Sins laid bare" naruto states and sakura frowns.

"Ino" sakura whispers.

"Tsume.. Hana and Yugao.. I want the three of you.. To sabotage the Barrier around the village.. Konan and Anko head for Root HQ to retrieve Fu.. Lucas knows the way" naruto states and all four nod.

"Hinata and Sakura will extract Hanabi" naruto says and hinata's eyes widen and flicker.

"Thank you Naruto-kun" she says.

"Itachi.. Kurotsuchi and I are heading to the Uzumaki Mask Temple.. Clones of me and Itachi will retrieve the ashes of our families" naruto adds, rising to his feet and lucas leaps onto anko's shoulder.

"What about me" mabui asks.

"A clone will take you to Wave and perform the Sosei" naruto replies and mabui slowly nods, as a clone pops to life.

"If we encounter Konoha forces" tsunade says and naruto runs his finger across his neck, before making more clones for each team.

"Lets get started.. By Dawn we should be home" naruto says and all of them vanish.

**-Uzumaki Mask Temple-**

Kurotsuchi whistles at the sight of the dilapidated temple, "This should tell you.. How much Konoha honors Uzushio" she says. Naruto makes a few dozen clones and itachi makes one, "Indeed" he says.

"Why are you now going for this temple Naruto-kun" itachi says. Naruto sighs as they enter the temple, "I'm ashamed to say it wasn't a priority but I did place a barrier seal" he says. Kurotsuchi looks around but had her fox ears up, "This must be quite the place" she comments.

"It Fell into disrepair after my mom died.. Even though I was an Uzumaki.. It wasn't a priority to upkeep this place" naruto says, placing his hand on a nondescript wall.

"Kushina-sama would weep" itachi says, as the wall glows and comes down to reveal a room. The room holds twenty hannya like masks, "These masks are sacred to my clan" naruto says, unfurling a storage scroll and rolling it along the ground. Naruto raises his hands and his chains slowly emerge and latch onto the masks, placing them on the storage scroll.

"Any of these masks could summon the Shinigami and you can guess the ramifications of that" naruto says and itachi's eyes widen. Naruto makes a ram sign and the mask sink into the scroll and it folds up, "They will go into the vault and never see the light of day" he says.

"Naruto.. We got incoming" kurotsuchi says, as naruto seals the scroll in his chest.

"Meaning Orochimaru succeeded" naruto says and they make their way to the entrance. Outside stood orochimaru, guren, jugo, suigetsu and a cloaked figure, "Kukuku.. Naruto-kun you have certainly grown" he says and the cloaked figure perks up. Naruto removes his hood and walks down the steps as itachi and kurotsuchi remain on the landing.

"Where's Sasuke.. I highly doubt he would miss this chance.. The two sources of his misery are standing before you" naruto says and orochimaru chuckles.

"Do not worry.. Danzo will inform him soon.. I have to say Naruto-kun.. You have impressed me.. No longer are you that naïve idiotic child" orochimaru says.

"You're right.. However you are still a Body stealing Snake" naruto says and raises his right hand, suddenly suigetsu is yanked forward.

"I told you.. Those that dishonor the Dead are doomed to joined their ranks" naruto says and rips out suigetsu's soul, before he could liquify. Orochimaru's eyes widen but they widen more as naruto removes his glasses, revealing his Rinnegan.

"How do you have that EYE?!" orochimaru says. Naruto picks up the Kubikiribocho with a roll of his neck, "A Gift from an old friend" he says, resting the large blade on his shoulder. Orochimaru grits his teeth but slowly calms down, "Its such shame I can not take your body" he says and raises a ram sign. The figure steps forward and removes their hood to reveal a woman with long red hair and edo tensei markings.

"Hello Naruto-kun" kushina says. Naruto keeps his eyes closed and rolls his neck a few times to calm himself down, "Hello Mother" he says.

"Kukuku.. Naruto-kun you should feel honored.. I have given you your mother back to you" orochimaru says.

"Honored?!.. You disturbed my Mother's rest and have the Gall to say I am honored" naruto says, a dark edge to his voice. Orochimaru snickers as he raises his hand with the command kunai but gasps as naruto grabs his hand but winces as naruto expels his biju chakra. Orochimaru opens his mouth and his new body emerges to land next to jugo as his other crumples.

"I won't be able to control myself Naruto-kun" kushina says, turning to attack him but naruto places a hand on her chest and a seal array forms. Kushina halts in her tracks, "A paralysis seal" she says and naruto nods, turning his attention to orochimaru. The last remaining sannin in konoha has a devious smirk on his face, "She isn't the only one I can summon" he sneers but screams in pain as a lightning spear was through his shoulder. Naruto glares at the sannin with his left hand crackling with raiton, "Do not think.. I would give you chance" he says. Jugo shoots for with his right arm growing in size but a red skeletal hand grabs him and lifts him into the air. Guren moves forward but is quickly encased by rock thanks to kurotsuchi. Orochimaru clutches his shoulder in pain with a look of hate towards itachi, "You owe me a great deal Orochimaru and I'll take my pound of flesh" she says, slamming jugo to the ground. However naruto places a hand on her shoulder, "He can live little longer.. Let him tell Sasuke that I'm back and He will Never.. Ever.. Ever.. Ever.. Beat me Again" he says.

"Naruto-kun is right.. Run Snake and Tell them all that Kuroi Yuhi will bring about their Last Sunset" kurotsuchi says. Orochimaru glares with hate in his eyes and tries to bring kushina but found he could not, "Sasuke will Hunt you down Naruto" he hisses. Guren breaks free and grabs jugo as they sink into the ground. Naruto turns to kushina with sullen look on his face but she simply smiles, "Its alright Sweetie.. Just know I love you so much.. I've missed so much of your life" she says. Naruto's eyes blink as tears start to form, "I've been doing my best.. Kurama saved me from a life as a tool.. He made me strong and gave me this" he starts and reveals his tails and ears, shocking kushina.

"I'm not picky on what I eat.. I have people who care about me and Love me dearly.. Several in fact" naruto continues, causing kurotsuchi and itachi to smile. Tears start to run down naruto's cheeks, "I-I'm.. Do-ing my best to live my life to the fullest and.. And I tried to listen to Jiji.. J-just tell Dad that I'm alright" he says and releases the edo tensei. Kushina starts to glow and her body crumples, "Its alright Naruto-kun.. Minato and I can rest easy.. Knowing our Living Legacy lives on" she says, as her soul returns to the pure-land. Naruto softly sobs and falls to his knees and covers his mouth as his fox ears flatten, "W-we should go.. The others should be done now" he says and gets to his feet, grabbing the Kubikiribocho. Kurotsuchi and itachi latch on to him and comfort him as the vanish with a white flash.

**-Anbu HQ-**

Danzo stares at the multiple reports of the attack right under the radar, "He was right under our noses" he says. Shikaku, orochimaru and asuma were in danzo's office as well, "Naruto has become very cunning.. He created this persona and built up this reputation.. Allowing him to move undetected.. Purposely telling us that He was in Earth country and in turned sparked tensions with Iwa" shikaku explains.

"Then it proves Shikamaru's theory and all but confirms that Tsunade and the other deceased are in fact alive" asuma says, clenching his fist.

"Kukuku.. Naruto-kun has grown very powerful.. He's gained his mother chakra chains and possesses the Rinnegan" orochimaru comments and the room goes completely quiet.

"The boy has declared war on us.. Multiple attacks and a Missing Heiress" danzo states. Shikaku mutters a mendokusei, "Indeed he has.. Our clan's research facilities were destroyed and several supply houses.. The Hospital.. Hyuga compound and the Jinchuriki" he explains.

"Why would he take her.. Cause she is a Jinchuriki" asuma says and orochimaru chuckles, causing the sarutobi clan head to glare.

"According to that Anonymous letter.. Naruto-kun wants the Biju like the Akatsuki.. He wants to abolish the concept of Jinchuriki" orochimaru explains.

"The boy is hopelessly naïve but He can given the means to know where he will go.. Iwa.. Suna or Kumo" danzo states. Shikaku cups his chin in thought, "Suna more than likely would be his first choice.. Kazekage-sama is his old friend" he states. Danzo leans back in his chair with his eye closed, "Suna has more than likely cut ties with us.. Asuma I want you lead a team to Suna.. Take your nephew and his team.. Along with Gai.. Kakashi and two Ne squads.. Put pressure on the Kazekage to reveal Uzumaki's whereabouts" he says.

"I would like to volunteer myself and my team as well.. Naruto will know the whereabouts of Shikamaru" shikaku says and danzo slowly nods, as both men excuse themselves.

"Sasuke-kun will not stay idle.. Nor the clan heirs" orochimaru states but danzo shakes his head.

"They will do as ordered.. Only a select few will know Uzumaki is alive" danzo says.

"Kukuku that worked so well before.. Especially when you had your Ne reveal Naruto-kun's status" orochimaru says.

"Hiruzen should have given him to me and None of this would have happened.. Jinchuriki need to be isolated.. Kushina and Mito Uzumaki should have been utilized as proper Jinchuriki" danzo says but orochimaru remains silent.

**-Wave Country-**

Naruto sits with haru in his lap as fu was sleeping soundly but she slowly scrunches her face and opens her eyes, "W-where am I" she whispers and looks around but sees naruto.

"Naruto-san" fu says and naruto slowly nods, helping her sit up.

"You can just call me Naruto and this is Haru" naruto says and haru yips. Fu clutches the sheets with flickering eyes, "Shibuki-niisan is dead isn't he" she says and naruto nods.

"What happened.. Do you remember anything" naruto asks and fu clutches her head but slowly nods.

"A mean woman came with blank mask Shinobi.. She demanded Shibuki-niisan to hand me over" fu starts but sniffles.

"The council wanted to because the woman was from Konoha but Shubuki-niisan didn't.. And and she killed him" fu adds, few tears running down her cheeks.

"Then Danzo tried to use his Ne indoctrination on you but Chomei was keeping your mind safe.. It failed" naruto says and fu nods, wiping her tears. Haru leaps onto fu's lap and yips for her to pet her, "She not a normal fox" fu asks.

"Yeah.. I gave her some of my chakra.. Similar to the Sosei Kurama used on me" naruto says.

"**So Kurama actually saved someone.. Lucky**" chomei comments and fu tilts her head but naruto holds out his fist. The pair soon find themselves in their shared mindscape and naruto got a full look at chomei. Chomei is a blue, armored kabutomushi with six of his seven tails resembling green insect wings.

"Hold on we'll have some more guests" naruto says and focuses on the chakra from the others, as isobu and saiken appear followed by shukaku and gaara.

"You were able to find her" gaara says and fu blushes, seeing how handsome gaara is. Naruto changes into his full fox form and fu gawks, "**I** **did but it seems I will have to use force with the others**" he says.

"**Something happen**" isobu asks and naruto nods.

"**The Yondaime Raikage wanted to meet me.. I revealed my heritage and my goals.. He referred to Yugito and Darui as his Jinchuriki**" naruto explains.

"**Humans are very foolish**" saiken says.

"**Only a Jinchuriki knows the pain of being a Jinchuriki.. He believes I am naïve for trying to change the Status Quo**" naruto says and growls, "**That proves I am right to take you all from them**" he adds.

"**Hehehe.. We should crush them all**" shukaku says but naruto shakes his head.

"**I'll deal with him my way.. After that he sent a letter proclaiming Ghost and I are same person**" naruto states.

"So Konoha now knows.. What will you do next" gaara asks. Naruto returns to his human form and rolls his neck, "They can't find me.. Spring is secured and safe.. They have no clue we are in Wave but I have sent them a message though.. I did some calculated strikes to the village but Konoha won't remain idle.. They'll be sending a team to Suna soon" he explains.

"More than likely for your whereabouts" gaara comments and naruto nods, before glancing to fu and chomei.

"Are the Two of you willing to part.. You'll still be able to communicate here and Chomei can leave some of his chakra" naruto states.

"**I'm willing.. Fu-chan deserves to spread her wings and fly like me**" chomei and fu looks up at him, "**It'll be fine Fu.. We'll always be together and Lucky**" he adds. Fu turns to naruto, "Will you be my friend.. I want to make a hundred friends and honor Shibuki-niisan's faith in me" she says. Naruto approaches and ruffles her hair, "Sure.. I'll help you make plenty of friends" he says.

"**Naruto hold out your hand**" chomei says and shares his chakra with naruto, causing naruto to bow.

"Gaara.. Once I free Chomei.. I'll bring Fu to Suna and deal with the Konoha forces" naruto says and gaara nods but naruto leans closer, "And you can get to know him better" he whispers and fu blushes. The pair opens their eyes and naruto rises from his seat, "The others should be done with lunch.. You hungry" he says and fu's stomach growls, causing her hide her face. Naruto leads fu to the dining room and hanabi was sitting at the table with hinata.

"I'm glad.. We were able to get you out" naruto says to hanabi but he could tell the little firecracker was mad at him.

"She's grateful and we were able to get Natsu out as well" hinata says and naruto arches an eyebrow, "She was Hanabi's caretaker and a non-combatant" she adds. Naruto took a seat as fu was stuffing her face, "Slow down it won't run away" he says and fu puffs her cheeks.

"After Fu finishes.. We're heading to Uzushio then Suna.. Konoha is on the move" naruto says.

"What about Kumo" hinata asks. Naruto stuffs a cinnamon bun in his mouth and licks his finger, "All of us will deal with them.. I'll need to knock some sense in that Muscle head" he says.

"Indeed.. To call you a naive child" hinata says, frowning that her buns were now one less. Kurotsuchi strolls in wearing a pair booty shorts and a sports bra, "When are we dealing Iwa.. My clone reports that the security on me has lessened but those old fools are sniffing around" she says.

"After Kumo.. You'll head ahead of us and lay the ground work.. Tell him we met awhile back and guage his response.. Your dad is more levelheaded than Onoki and may play ball but worst case scenario.. I take Han and Roshi.. Strip them of Son Goku and Kokuo and return them unharmed" he explains.

"That could work.. Do I reveal your Heritage too.. Konoha will no doubt release it to rile Iwa up" kurotsuchi states.

"Do people in Iwa still harbor such a hate" hinata asks and kurotsuchi slowly nods.

"The old men and those that saw the Kiroii Senko in action and Naruto's actions in Spirng nearly mirror that.. Learning now that he is the Son of their Hated enemy will make this tough.. Like I said.. Us together is a taboo thing" kurotsuchi states.

"Its a risk but tell him and our subtle connection" naruto says and rises from his seat.

"Ready to go Fu" naruto asks and fu nods. Naruto kisses hinata and kurotsuchi before heading to get geared up, grabbing his assassin coat. Fu meets naruto in outside with a pack, "We'll head to Uzushio for the separation and then to Suna" he says and fu nods, before they vanish in a white flash.

**-Sunagakure-**

Gaara stands with his arms folded about two hundred yards in front of the Ray of Sky, next to him were temari and kankuro. Across from them were the combined konoha force of asuma, kakashi, gai, konohamaru corp, the original ino-shika-cho and a dozen Ne Anbu.

"So why has such a force come to Suna" gaara says. Shikaku steps forward, "Kazekage-sama it has come to our attention that Naruto Uzumaki is still alive and is the Ghost of Spring" he states.

"What?!" kankuro shouts but gaara raises his gloved hand.

"So the man that saved me was in fact Naruto" gaara says. Kakashi steps next to shikaku, "Yes and it was confirmed by Orochimaru" he states.

"And your point.. Ghost or Naruto for that matter saved my brother.. When you decided it was more of a priority to fight Missing-nin" temari interjects, playing her part.

"He's a Demon that killed my Grandpa" konohamaru shouts and temari glares at the boy, making him and his friends flinch.

"The person that killed the Sandaime now sits beside your Rokudaime.. Orochimaru murdered my Father and brought our village to near collaspe by using Us as his pawn.. Allowing him free reign.. Shows how much Konoha honors the sacrifices of others by allowing their killers to walk through their village with impunity" gaara states.

"Look Kazekage-sama.. We just want to know where the Kyubi is.. We'll overlook this violation of our pact.. If you tell us his whereabouts" asuma says.

"Ghost never me any indication that he was Naruto.. Someone your village declared dead and celebrated if I remember.. Are you truly sure that the Ghost of Spring is in fact Naruto Uzumaki" gaara states.

"The Kazekage is right.. The letter was anonymous but Asuma did tell us about Shikamaru's theory but We can not be sure.. Naruto has been missing for two and half years.. More than enough time to reconnect with his former friends outside the village" shikaku thought.

"That may be the case Kazekage-sama but We must confirm it" shikaku states. One of the Ne starts to tremble but laughter escapes his mouth, shocking those from konoha.

"If you wanted to know so badly.. I can tell you" he says, before shimmering and revealing naruto with his hood down. The konoha group quickly go on guard as naruto stood with his hands on his pockets and his left eye closed, "Lots old faces and tormentors too" he says, before iron spears pierce the Ne Anbu. The remaining konoha forces back jump and prepare themselves.

"Suna will come not to your aid or will we help Ghost" gaara says and raises his hands, creating a platform of sand to return to sunagakure.

"So you got to him Naruto" kakashi says. Naruto shrugs his shoulder with a tilt of his head, "Gaara is doing what's right for his village and country.. Who would associate with people who disregard basic morals by harming a child" he says, looking over them and pointing at each of them.

"All of you Dishonored my Father's wishes.. Choza.. You called for my death twice.. Once when I was born and second when I was tricked into stealing the Sacred Scroll.. Inoichi you erased memories of beating that got too harsh in my formative years" naruto starts.

"You Murdered my Daughter?!" inoichi shouts.

"I killed her.. Konoha literally blames me for everything" naruto says but inoichi grits his teeth.

"It doesn't matter We know Tsunade Senju and the others are alive.. Seeing you here proves that" shikaku states. Naruto snorts and ruffles his hair with his right hand, "Well cats out of the bag.. Yes they are alive and are now Free of that Cesspool called Konoha" he says.

"Take that back Demon" konohamaru shouts and naruto grins showing his teeth.

"Why should I.. Its true.. Take a look around you.. Everyone of them have spit of Jiji's sacrifice.. His own Son is Chummy with his Killer.. You allowed Orochimaru right back into the village when Danzo became Hokage.. Despite everything he did.. You welcomed him back.. Would you do the same for me.. If I submitted to be your weapon" naruto says.

"Then Surrender Naruto.. Your actions are most unyouthful" gai says. Naruto's left eye slowly opens, "My Actions are Unyouthful.. You are too much of a nice guy.. Shame" he says and flings his right arm forward. Everyone gasps as a large double-edged sword was embedded in gai. The blade itself is wide enough to act as a shield with its pommel having a large, crescent moon like design with white wrapping.

"Gai.. Gai?!" kakashi shouts, rushing to him but it was too late. Asuma quickly arms himself with his trench-knives, "You Bastard" he shouts but gasps, seeing the Rinnegan.

"Its battle tactics.. Take out the strongest opponent first" naruto says. Kakashi pulls up his hitai-ate with a glare on his face, "You will pay for this Naruto.. Too long has your existence brought destruction" he says but naruto chuckles.

"Oh really.. So you wanna pin every bad thing that has happened since I born on me" naruto says and slams his hand on the sand. Everyone goes on guard as three puff of smoke and naruto's paths appear. Kakashi's eyes widen and flicker in shock, "O-obito" he says.

"That right Obito Uchiha your teammate and your Student Sakura" naruto says. Ino has her head sown back on with several chakra recivers and a Rinnegan in her left eye. Karin stood next to ino with several piercing on her body and obito next her.

"You Bastard" inoichi shouts.

"The Paths of Sin" naruto says and kakashi brow creases in anger.

"Calm down Kakashi.. Inoichi.. Its what he wants" shikaku says and turns his gaze to naruto, "What have you done" he adds. Naruto walks pass his paths, "I'm proving a point.. Obito was the Uchiha that stole Kurama from my mother and set him loose on Konoha" he states.

"You're Lying" kakashi shouts but naruto taps his Rinnegan.

"I ripped out his soul and learned a great deal.. You see he survived that Mission and was saved.. He eventually saw you kill Rin and it warped him beyond measure and set forth the events of my birth" naruto says and smirks, "You in way you are responsible for the Kyubi attack" he adds, laughing. Kakashi clenches his fists and lowers himself to launch at naruto but suddenly a crimson barrier forms around them.

"Don't want any of you running away.. This is the same barrier Orochimaru used" naruto says, removing his assassin coat. Choza quickly grows in size as they prepare themselves but naruto shakes his head and raises his left hand to form a bo-staff from his Gudōdama.

"I'll give you sporting chance" naruto says, spinning the bo. Asuma clenches his fists as his trench-knives hum with futon, "Don't underestimate us Brat" he shouts but naruto chuckles.

"You know I could end in seconds.. I know the Hiraishin and many more skills" naruto adds, putting them on guard.

[song playing: Naruto Shippuden OST - Akatsuki]

Choza moves forward as kakashi and asuma rush naruto from the sides but his paths block them. Ino wrenches off her right arm and fires several missiles, causing kakashi to break left but obito presses him. Karin summons several centipedes to attack shikaku and the others but choza stomps on them.

"Each of them have the Rinnegan in one eye like Naruto.. We are in a dangerous situation" shikaku thought but his danger senses went off, causing him to whip around to see naruto standing behind them. Konohamaru creates a clone for a Rasengan but naruto raises his right hand and absorbs the attack, before drilling a kick into konohamaru's stomach.

"Konohamaru-kun.. Konohamaru" udon and moegi shout. Naruto slams his boot on konohamaru's head, "I find your fickleness Hurtful" he says.

"Let him Go" moegi shouts.

"Why.. You're trying to kill me.. Why should I be fair" naruto, pushing konohamaru further into the sand.

"Kagemane no Jutsu success.. Choza" shikaku shouts. Choza raises his weapon high but naruto changes his bo back into Gudōdama, sending them through choza. The akimichi clan head gasps with wide eyes blood pours from his wounds but suddenly his body crumbles into dust. Inoichi and shikaku were stunned silent, "CHOZA!.. YOU BASTARD" inoichi shouts, preparing to use his Shinranshin no Jutsu. However as inoichi uses the jutsu naruto switches with udon and destroys the boy's mind. Udon collaspes to the ground with a dead look in his eyes.

"Otto!.. Killing children.. Konoha's default" naruto says, pulling Banryu from gai's corpse. Naruto seals the weapon away into his glove and unleashes his iron sand, "Have I shattered your perceptions that I am not the same Naruto" he says, forming an enlarged arm. Konohamaru and meogi were in shock but shikaku was formulating a plan, "Indeed he has.. That is Iron Sand.. How is he able to control it and his Rinnegan with those strange orbs.. It cut through Choza and turned him to dust.. He doesn't have them anymore but they could be hidden" shikaku thought. The crackle of raiton erupts as kakashi is making a beeline for naruto but he doesn't bother looking back.

"Saw that trick enough times.. Had it shoved into my chest twice" naruto says but his Rinnegan pulses and shikaku is in his place as kakashi connects with his Rakiri and his eyes widen, "No!" he thought.

"Shikaku!" inoichi shouts but nothing more as naruto cleaves him at the waist, with an iron sand sword. Meogi and konohamaru fall on their rears in fear as naruto looms over them.

"Demon Brat" asuma shouts, shunshin behind naruto with charka engulfing his blades but the sand surrounds naruto and blocks his attack. Kakashi sets shikaku down as his left eye morphs into his Mangekyo, "Naruto you will pay for each one" he says, deadly cold. Asuma backjumps as the sand forms spikes but slowly comes down as naruto turns to his former sensei and son of his jiji.

"Pay?!.. I've paid enough to Konoha" naruto says, his iron sand forming a spiked mace. Kakashi focues his Mangekyo as a swirl forms on the sand and starts to suck, "Just Die Naruto" he shouts but his breath hitches as a blade was sticking out his back.

"You first Kakashi" sakura says, with naruto's voice. Asuma quickly acts to cleave off ino's head but it is for naught as his chest in blown out by a Gudōdama. Asuma spews blood from his mouth and crumbles as kakashi slumps off of ino's blade. [song ends]

**-Break-**

Naruto turns his attention to konohamaru and moegi, "Now what to do with you" he says. Konohamaru gets to his feet with a kunai shaking his hand, "Y-you are a D-demon" he shouts. Naruto tilts his head with a frown but his fox tails and ears appear, "So you're like Them Konohamaru.. Sheep believing every word Danzo and his Ilk say" he says. Konohamaru charges naruto but he knocks the kunai out of his hand and grabs the boy with one his tails, "I am so disappointed in you.. I honestly thought you were different but then again you are a child" he says, tossing konohamaru back to meogi.

"Run.. Run back to Konoha and Tell them what you saw.. Tell them I will destroy Konoha.. Root and stem.. The Great Tree will Burn" naruto says, dropping the barrier. Konohamaru and meogi quickly head for fire country lands as naruto surveys the damage, before ordering his paths to cut off kakashi and asuma's head.

"I can collect their bounties" naruto thought, recalling all his iron sand. Several clones appear and begin to dispose of the bodies as naruto picks up up ino's head, "Alas Ino Yamanaka.. I knew you her" he muses. Naruto places the head on her body and uses a seal to reattach it, before dispelling his paths.

"Now then" naruto says, rolling his neck a few times and vanishes in a white flash.

**-Sunagakure-**

Naruto appears in gaara's office and finds him at his desk with fu on a sofa with temari, "Its done" gaara asks and slowly nods.

"Its done.. I've dealt with the bodies.. I left two survivors" naruto comments.

"Who" temari asks and naruto glances her way.

"Konohamaru Sarutobi the Sandaime's grandson and his friend Meogi" naruto replies. Gaara leans back in his chair, "So what now" he asks. Naruto glances to fu and rubs his neck, "Now I'll head to Kumo and deal with that.. I'll leave some clones and some spiders near the Ray of Sky in case" he says.

"Also Fu will be staying behind but you'll need to wear a Henge" naruto adds and fu gasps.

"Are you sure about that" temari asks. Naruto makes several clones and they quickly vanish, "She is no longer a Jinchuriki but Taki could be problem.. Besides a change of scenery could help" he replies. Fu rises from the sofa and hugs naruto, "Thank you Naruto-kun" she says and he smiles.

"Think nothing of it.. We're practically family" naruto says, after pulling back and pulling up his hood. Gaara rises from his seat, "Temari can you escort Fu to the mansion.. I'll return soon" he says.

"I can wait to bring Shukaku to Uzushio.. You may need him if Konoha gets antsy" naruto says and gaara slowly nods, before naruto vanishes.

**-Kumogakure-**

Naruto appears in the Valley of Clouds and Lightning, "Hmm a good place to have a battle" he thought, as several Kumo shinobi land around him.

"Who are you?!" one shouts. Naruto removes his hood with a roll of his neck, "The Ghost of Spring.. Tell the Raikage I am here for his Jinchuriki" he says and flares his KI, to get his point across.

"Inform Raikage-sama" another shouts. Naruto pockets his hands as another flash erupts behind him, revealing his nine mates and put the kumo shinobi on edge.

"Clone told you all" naruto says and all of them nod.

"The lost of them will send shockwaves through Konoha" tsunade states.

"Indeed.. Losing the Ino-shika-cho and Three powerful Jonin" mabui says.

"I made sure to leave some clones.. In case Konoha pulls something" naruto says. Several bolts of lightning erupt in front of them as ei, bee, yugito and darui appear as naruto pulls off his assassin coat.

"So word of your Death was a lie Godaime" ei says, glaring at mabui. Tsunade scoffs with her hand on her hip, "Naruto saved me.. Us from the corruption of Konoha" she says.

"The time for talking is done.. Ei you can either allow me to separate the Biju from Yugito and Darui or you see why I am the second coming of my father" naruto says. Ei clenches his fists as his Lightning-armor churns to life, "I told you boy.. You won't be taking my Jinchuriki" he says.

"Put a little some distance between us" naruto says, rolling up his sleeves and the others shunshin away. Ei launches forward with a surge of lightning as naruto glances to his mates but naruto vanishes with a somersault.

"How about a familiar memory" naruto says, in midair as he unleashes his hiraishin kunai. Ei turns with a glare as his armor crackles, "You think emulating your father will make me surrender" he says, launching as naruto lands. The mismatch blond-black hair shinobi sidesteps ei's fist with a skid and closes the gap but ei back hands naruto into another skid.

"Lariat" ei shouts but naruto ducks under the arm and counters with a mule kick to ei's back. Naruto flashes to one his kunai and picks it up, "You're strong Ei but I'm stronger" he says. Ei surges his armor more that his hair flares out as naruto spins the kunai in his hand, "No undue harm will come to Darui or Yugito.. All I want Gyuki and Matatabi.. They deserve freedom just as much as anyone" naruto says. Ei lowers his stance as his lightning armor cracks the ground and he launches forward. Time seems to slow down as naruto tosses his hiraishin kunai forward, it reaches ei but he smacks it aside and that proved costly. Naruto flashes to the kunai with a Rasengan forming, "Hiraishin-Rasengan" he thought, slamming it into ei. The ground shutters and a crater form as naruto drives ei into the ground. Naruto lands but quickly felt an up surge of chakra, for him to struck by a large wolf paw. Naruto slams into one of the small mountains as a large dark blue wolf with eight, lightning charged tails stands over ei.

"_**How's the Boss**_" darui says, his stance lowered. Bee reaches ei and checks him, "He'll survive" he shouts. Another surge of charka forms with a burst of red light as naruto appears in his full fox form.

"**Oi Darui.. He's got Isobu.. Saiken.. Shukaku and Chomei's charka**" gyuki says. Darui stares at the naruto's form but sees four of his nine tails changed, "This is Dull.. You can take this" he thought, ceding control. Gyuki rears up with a loud howl, "**Oh Yeah.. Naruto Uzumaki.. Show me your Power**" he shouts. Naruto chuckles deeply with a lowered stance, "**Heh.. The differnce between Hachbi and Kyubi is large**" he says. Bee and yugito help ei to his feet as the kumo group shunshins to the top of the mountain steps. Both titanic beasts rush each other and slams into another with discharge of water and cracking of ground. Fox and wolf push on another to gain ground but naruto back jumps as gyuki opens his mouth to fire a concussive blast of lightning. Naruto counters with a blast of acidic mist but gyuki dodges, "**He does have the others chakra**" gyuki thought. Naruto suspends himself on a smaller mountain, "**Gyuki I am doing this to free you.. Too long have the Elemental nations used Biju as toys.. That is not life Hagoromo Jiji wanted for you**" he says, dodging another blast of lightning.

"**Then beat me and I'll follow you**" gyuki shouts. Naruto narrows his eyes and rushes gyuki but shifts back into his human as chains erupt from his body to ensnare gyuki, "**W-what is this?!**" gyuki shouts.

"These chains can restrain a biju.. My mother did this to Kurama" naruto says, landing in gyuki's head.

"**For real.. Kurama got beat by these chains**" gyuki says and gives darui back control, allowing him to return to normal.

"This is Dull" darui says. Naruto rolls his neck, "It can be" he says and looks up, "So Ei do you Yield" he shouts. Ei and his group shunshin down as naruto's mates make their way back.

"Take them" ei says, his pride stinging. Naruto turns to yugito and darui, "Alright I need to see your seals" he says. Yugito steps forward and removes the beads and wrapping from her arm. Naruto creates a barrier and starts to unseal matatabi from yugito, soon the giant bakeneko appears and naruto revives yugito. Matatabi leaves some of her chakra for yugito and gives some to naruto, "**You'll be able to use Blue Flames**" matatabi says. Naruto repeats the process with gyuki and gains an increased affintity for raiton. The two biju shrink down to a travel size as naruto turns to ei, "You're doing the right thing" he says.

"Get out of my country boy.. Know you'll ALL be in the Bingo book" ei says. Naruto rubs his neck and his tails emerge, two tails changed with one being dark blue and the other cobalt blue with black swirls.

"You won't be the first to want me dead" naruto says, as his mates grab his tails and the miniature biju leap on his shoulder. The entire group vanishes in a white flash, "What now Boss" darui asks.

"Get the word out on Uzumaki.. The Shiro-Senko" ei says and they return to kumogakure.

**-Konohagakure-**

Konohamaru and meogi stand before danzo and orochimaru as the teens relay the complete failure of their mission and the massacre of their squad. Danzo clenches his fist, "So he arrogantly believes.. He can instill fear in us" he says.

"Kukuku.. Naruto-kun has delivered a serious blow.. Shikaku was our Jonin commander and our three top Jonin" orochimaru comments. Danzo dismisses the two teens with a angered look on his face, "Its more than a serious blow.. Kakashi possessed the Mangekyou Sharingan and the boy has the Uchiha responsible for the Kyubi attack" he says.

"It seems Naruto-kun is always one step ahead of us.. I am certain he has spies within the village" orochimaru states. The door slams open as sasuke enters with the remaining rookies but ten-ten was helping neji and lee in a wheelchair. A few minutes pass as danzo finally clears his throat, "The mission to Suna was a failure.. No survivors except Konohamaru Sarutobi and Meogi Utatane" he says. Choji's eyes widen in shock, "M-my Father.. Uncle Shikaku and Uncle Inoichi" he says.

"G-gai S-sensei" lee says, tearing running down his face. Sasuke has a blank look on his face, "Who's responsible" he says.

"Kukuku.. Ghost but we have learned he is Very familiar with Konoha" orochimaru says and sasuke's eyes narrow.

"Ghost is in fact Naruto Uzumaki the Kyubi Jinchuriki" danzo states and the room goes silent but KI erupts from sasuke.

"You told me the Dobe was DEAD" sasuke shouts. The other rookies were not fairing any better, "He's right.. You told us He was dead" kiba says.

"Uzumaki was be my weapon.. Jiraiya was to use his training-trip to bring to me under Tsunade's nose and facilitate her fall but the boy escaped and has hidden himself away for the last three years" danzo states.

"Then that could mean She is alive as well" neji says, clenching his cane.

"Its all but confirmed. Tsunade and all those that died in the Tower explosion are alive and apart of Naruto-kun's Kuroi Yuhi" orochimaru says.

"So he was under our noses the whole time but his scent didn't match" kiba says.

"What does it matter.. Where is he.. I'll hunt him Down" sasuke says but danzo raises his hand.

"We do not know at the Moment.. Ever since inviting him here.. He's gone to ground.. Constantly moving.. His Kuroi Yuhi has gained a reputation in such a short time as well" danzo states.

"Then we should wipe out Spring and force him out" sasuke hisses but his slowly blurring eyes narrowing, seeing naruto and itachi in the shadows.

"We can't act thoughtlessly Sasuke-kun.. Fire country's image as been tarnished as of late and moving to wipe out Spring would bring unnecessary issues.. For now Naruto-kun controls the pace" orochimaru states.

"Use this to grow stronger.. Crush Uzumaki and bring him to me" danzo says. The rookies slowly trickle out as orochimaru chuckles, "Why didn't you tell them that Naruto-kun possesses the Rinnegan.. For someone who sees Emotions as a liability.. You are preying on their anger" he says.

"Tools needed to be sharpened" danzo says and orochimaru chuckles again. Around konoha the rookies were digesting the news about naruto.

**-Break-**

Choji stood before father's makeshift grave with his eyes red and puffy, "Naruto.. You killed my dad.. My Uncles and Ino.. Did you kill Shikamaru too" choji thought and clenches his fists.

"I'll Kill you Naruto" choji hisses. In the of kurenai and asuma the ruby-eye kunoichi sobs uncontrollably at the lost of her husband but it slips into rage towards hinata and naruto.

"I will destroy you both my Strongest Genjutsu" kurenai thought. At the same time kiba was arguing with the elders of his clan about his mother and sister being alive. In another part of the village neji was kneeling as he explains to hiashi about hinata being alive.

"So my failure of a daughter and she could be the one to blind you" hiashi says. Neji slowly nods, "Yes Hiashi-sama.. It would explain why Hanabi was taken and she was able to pick me apart" he says. Hiashi clenches his fists within his robe, "Then we need act quickly.. We'll have one of branch donate their eyes to you" he says and neji gasps.

"Yes Hiashi-sama" neji says. Meanwhile sasuke was slowly losing his mind and eyesight with apparitions of naruto and itachi tormenting him.

**-Wave Country-**

Shikamaru sits with his eyes closed and tears running down his face, his form slightly gaunt from his imprisonment.

"Did he suffer" shikamaru asks. Naruto sits with his legs crossed and his arm folded, "Kakashi drove his Chidori through his chest" he says and touches his chest, "Its not pleasant" he adds.

"Damn you Naruto.. My dad could've been redeemed" shikamaru says. Naruto uncrosses his legs with a sigh, "Your father was neutral yes but he chose to ignore my father's wishes.. My parents had embedded their chakra into the seal.. I learned much" he says and looks shikmaru in the eye.

"My Father saved them many times during the war but when it came to honoring his dying wish.. He like a great many of Konoha decided to not honor the wishes of the dead.. They revere my father but Why bother honoring the wishes of the dead" naruto adds. Shikamaru stays silent for few minutes, "You said no one is innocent in Konoha but what about newborns or children wholly Ignorant of things.. You would really end their lives to satisfy your revenge on Konoha" he says and looks naruto in the mismatched eyes.

"You kill them and you're No Different than Konoha" shikamaru adds.

"Naruto-kun is Nothing like Konoha" hinata says, walking up. Naruto kisses her hand as she takes a seat in his lap, "We'll save the truly innocent" hinata says.

"What about Choji or Ten-ten.. Konohamaru.. He was your Kohai" shikamaru says. Naruto tilts his head with a faraway look in his face, "Yes Konohamaru was my Kohai but he chose to betray me.. He let Asuma and the Sarutobi get into his head.. Danzo used his Propaganda to poison good people but I will purge the Poison from Root to Stem.. I will not leave one alive.. If even one escapes that poison will spread and continue to poison good people" he says. Hinata gets off his lap as naruto rises to his feet, "As for the other Rookies.. We'll see if they step up or stand aside and can be cured of that poison" he says, as they leave a quiet shikamaru. Hinata and naruto return to the main compound and have dinner with his mates, before they cornered him in his bedroom and took advantage of him.

**-Nightfall-**

Naruto lays on his custom made bed to fit all his mates comfortably, his mismatched eyes on the cieling. Tsunade was on the left side of his chest and hinata on his right, anko was laying on his lower half. Shizune, itachi and sakura were cuddled up with mabui and mei next to tsunade. Kurotsuchi had returned to iwa to set thing up to convince kitsuchi to meet him and discuss the biju. Naruto drifts off to sleep and dreams of the future with a score of children to spoil and love. The new kyubi saw several children with features of his mates. However naruto's eyes snap open with a furrowed brow, causing tsunade to wake up.

"What's wrong Naru-kun" tsunade says. Naruto slowly moves hinata off of him with narrowed eyes, "Get everyone up" he says, climbing over anko. Naruto makes to his bathroom and cleans himself up a bit, "An interesting turn of events" he thought. Naruto returns to his bedroom and everyone was up in various states of undress, except anko who was completely naked.

"Whats wrong Naruto-kun" hinata asks. Naruto scratches his behind his ear, "Someone contacted Madam Yumi" he says.

"For what" anko comments. Naruto sighs and rubs his head, "The Fire Daimyo's daughter apparently.. She's being in Exile and now wants the throne" he explains. The room went quiet for a few minutes, "Could it be a trap.. The Daimyo must know you're out in the open now" mabui says.

"Maybe but Yumi hasn't let me down yet but this an interesting twist.. The daughter must be using my little black book as means to kick her father off the throne" naruto states.

"I'll say.. Yumi-san said the Daimyo is after Uzu's riches and his nephew and son are worrying him.. If she takes the throne.. She could put major pressure on Konoha" sakura says.

"Or be no different than the rest of her family" hinata comments. Naruto folds his arms with a sigh, "Both points are valid.. Mabui.. Sakura and I will see Yumi tomorrow and vet the Princess then head to Iwa" he says.

"Will Kurotsuchi be able to come through" sakura asks and naruto shrugs his shoulders.

"Dunno.. The Yondaime has yet to push on Konoha about Jiraiya and those Ne but he could be bidding his time" naruto says and climbs back in bed, "Anyway lets get some sleep and think about it tomorrow" he adds.

"Not happening Naruto-kun.. We're awake again and need more Sex" mei says and pounces on the blond and igniting another orgy.

To Be Concluded


	7. Chapter 7

A/N-1...Welcome to the Final chapter of Black Sunset. Its been a long road or short road but it ends with this one. The final stages of Konoha and by extension Fire country are coming together. So sit back, get your popcorn and watch Danzo and his all his ilk get their much deserved demises.

**Biju/Summons**

_Flashback_

**[Updated 9/2/20]**

CH-7

**-Fire Capital-**

Naruto, mabui and sakura appear in his warehouse, "You two stay here.. I'll head to Heavenly Moon" he explains and both nod. Mabui wears her original outfit but now black with white stockings.

"Be careful Naruto-kun" mabui says and naruto waves his hand, as they head to the office upstairs. Naruto finds a secluded alley and henges into a beautiful woman with a revealing kimono and long blonde hair, several men and women gawk at her beauty. Naruto continues on and soon arrives at the brothel, "Kurama-sama.. Welcome back" one of the girls says. Naruto sweat-drops and follows the girls inside, "Kurama would kill me if he knew I used his name in such a manner" he thought. They lead naruto to yumi's room and she was waiting for him, "Kurama.. Please enjoy" yumi says. Naruto activates his barrier and drops his henge, taking a seat. Yumi lights her kiseru with a slow pull and exhale, "Her name is Murasaki.. She's the youngest child" she starts and slides over a photo.

"Hmm she's a slimmer version of his wife.. Why was she exiled" naruto states. Yumi pours naruto some sake, "She's more vain than her mother and ambitious.. She uses her sex appeal to get what she wants.. This put a fear in the Son and nephew.. So she was exiled.. However now that the Daimyo's hand in Uzushio's fate and his blind eye to Danzo's actions.. She has the means to seat herself as the new Daimyo" she explains.

"Is she even remotely trustworthy" naruto asks but yumi shakes her head.

"She is not different than the rest of her family but she somewhat cares about the common people" yumi replies and naruto sighs.

"I was right.. No one is that family are good people.. So what does she want" naruto comments.

"She's looking for the Ghost of Spring.. Now that its starting to be revealed that He is Naruto Uzumaki the Son of Minato Namikaze" yumi explains, pouring some more sake. Naruto downs his sake with a sigh, "So she wants Uzu's riches as well or She wants the one person who could put fear in the Daimyo" he states.

"When does she want to meet" naruto asks. Yumi blows some smoke with a sigh, "A month.. She's making sure her father won't be too much of a problem.. She's managed to seduce the Samurai General" she states.

"So that would give her the means perform her Coup easily" naruto says and yumi slowly nods.

"She also has Ninja under employ as well.. One of them made me very uneasy" yumi says. Naruto cups his chin in thought and slowly sighs, "I'll meet with her.. Give her directions to my warehouse.. All she has do is have her Ninja push some chakra into the seal on the door" he explains and reaches in his coat, handing yumi a envelope.

"You may want to get out of the Capital.. She may want to get rid of you" naruto says. Yumi slips the envelope between her breasts and burns murasaki's photo, "I'm already taking steps.. She strikes me as someone who has no need for people not loyal to her and her alone" she says. Naruto rises to his feet and reapplies his henge, "If you need help.. Head to the warehouse.. I'll get you and your people out" he says, excusing himself. Yumi bows with a soft smile, "Thank you Kurama" she says. Naruto leaves Heavenly Moon and heads back to the warehouse, "If she becomes Daimyo.. She could give me a Legal means to wipe out Konoha" he thought.

"Back already" sakura says, as naruto enters the warehouse. Naruto drops his henge and rubs his head, "Short and sweet.. The Daimyo's exiled daughter wants the throne" he says.

"Is she trustworthy" mabui comments, as sakura comes down but naruto shakes his head.

"She is no different than the rest of her family but she can be useful.. According to Yumi she wants to meet with me and use me to facilitate her Coup" naruto explains.

"Because you're the Heir Uzushio and Son of the Yondaime.. The Daimyo fears you because of the Book and she wants that ace up her sleeve" sakura says and naruto nods.

"Yeah.. She wants to meet in a month but also Yumi warned me that this daughter uses her Sex Appeal to lure men in" naruto says and smirks, "So I'll show her True Sex Appeal" he adds and both girls giggle.

**-Iwagakure-**

Kurotsuchi sits before her adopted father and current Tsuchikage, "You've bedded the son of the Yondaime" kitsuchi says. Kurotsuchi crosses her legs with a tilt of her head, "I did.. He came to Iwa awhile back and informed Roshi and Han about the Akatsuki.. I followed him and we fought.. One thing lead to another and we Fucked" she says and kitsuchi rubs his face.

"How can you be casual about this.. He's the son of the Kiiroi Senko.. He killed one thousand of our people.. Your birth father as well.. He could be using you" kitsuchi says.

"My birth father was a Bastard and Naruto isn't you using me.. We have communicated through his summons and his clones.. I care about him and he does me.. Think about what the two of us could accomplish" kurotsuchi starts and she touches her stomach.

"Our future child could possess both the Uzumaki chakra reserves and my grandfather's Jinton.. A future Tsuchikage that can usher in a new age of peace" kurotsuchi adds. Kitsuchi leans back in his chair with a sigh but stays silent for a few minutes and look kurotsuchi in the eye, "Can you guarantee that Naruto will impregnate you" he says, her pink eyes narrow slightly.

"I can.. Naruto provided me with the Information of Jiraiya the Sannin coming to Iwa but it was too late to save Gramps and He made up for it by giving us the means to capture those three Anbu" kurotsuchi explains and kitsuchi cups his chin.

"What does he want" kitsuchi asks.

"The chance to gain a child from Naruto's bloodline is too much bait to pass up" kurotsuchi thought and recrosses her legs, "Roshi and Han or rather the Biju inside them" she says.

"What?!" kitsuchi states. Kurotsuchi mentally rolls her eyes, "Naruto's goal is taking the Biju off the board" she states but kitsuchi is skeptical.

"So his goal is to amass the Biju for what his own aim.. Revenge for his destroyed clan or Konoha for that matter" kitsuchi counters.

"While true its seems like that but he has no problems with our countries.. Konoha started this by betraying the Uzumaki clan.. His ultimate goal is free the Biju from their hosts and let them live free" kurotsuchi states. Kitsuchi stayed silent for a few minutes in a bid to understand what his adopted daughter told him, "Free them.. Free them to do what to take revenge on the countries that have imprisoned them.. They are charka creatures and can not be killed completely and this Uzumaki wishes to free them.. Does he knows what he could release" he says.

"He does and has succeeded.. The Sanbi and Rokubi are in place of protection to keep them safe and from the greed of others" kurotsuchi says and kitsuchi's eyes widen slightly but his brow furrows.

"Kurotsuchi don't lie to me but are you apart of Kuroi Yuhi" kitsuchi says and the room goes silent, as kurotsuchi closes her eyes but nods.

"Yes I am.. Naruto came to me with an offer to join his organization and I agreed.. You may see this as a betray to Iwa but it is not.. Naruto and I are working to create peace in our time" kurotsuchi says. Kitsuchi closes his eyes to mull over this bit of news as kurotsuchi was preparing to activate the hiraishin seal on her neck.

"The council will see this as a betrayal.. I can't in good conscience condone this.. I'm Sorry Kurotsuchi" kitsuchi says and pulses his chakra, as several Anbu appear.

"Before you arrest me Tsuchikage.. Know this Naruto knows the Hiraishin and the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu.. Imagine what he could do with both" kurotsuchi says and kitsuchi freezes and his eyes widen, halting his Anbu. Kitsuchi rises from his seat with flickering eyes, "Is that a threat" he says.

"No I am just telling what could happen and show you the gravity of the situation.. Think of the future.. Giving up two Biju and gaining peace for Iwa" kurotsuchi says. Kitsuchi thinks for a few moments but dimisses the Anbu, "Can you contact him" he asks and kurotsuchi nods.

"There will consequences for this Kurotsuchi.. Serious ones" kitschi says.

"I understand Tsuchikage-sama" kurotsuchi says and touches the seal on her neck, "It will never surpass allowing Gramps' death" she thought, sending some chakra in it. A white flash fills the room as naruto, mabui and sakura appear with sakura in her henge, having a short white pixie cut and naruto has his hood up.

"Ghost of Spring or shall I say Naruto Uzumaki" kitsuchi says and naruto nods, removing his hood. Kitsuchi approaches naruto but suddenly punches naruto hard in the gut, staggering the two tone blond. Sakura and mabui glare at that the man but naruto raises his hand, "I-I deserve that.. I slept with his daughter" he says, coughing a bit. Kitsuchi returns to his seat with a serious look on his face, "Are you stronger as your father" he says.

"I'm stronger.. What your spies saw in Spring was only half of what I could do" naruto say and lifts his glasses, revealing his Rinnegan and kitsuchi's eyes widen.

"Kurotsuchi tells me that you convinced her to join Kuroi Yuhi and that you have liberated the Sanbi and Rokubi" kitsuchi says. Naruto shakes his head with a smirk, "More than that.. The Nanabi.. Nibi and Hachbi as well.. The Kazekage will relinquish the Ichibi soon.. Leaving the Yonbi and Gobi in your possession" he says and kitsuchi's eyes widen once again.

"You stormed into Kumogakure and took their Biju" kitsuchi says and naruto nods.

"Yes.. Yes I did.. The Raikage tried to stop me.. He was the one to leak my identity to Konoha.. We fought.. I won and I liberated both Biju.. Leaving their hosts Alive and well" naruto says.

"The more he speaks.. The more power he reveals he has in possession.. If he has surpassed his Father and Iwa would fall fairly quickly" kitsuchi thought and clears his throat, "Extraction of a Biju causes death.. You can prevent this" he asks.

"I can.. This Rinnegan eye of mine can return the recently deceased to life.. So I can extract the Biju and revive their host" naruto says, placing his hand on kurotsuchi's shoulder.

"I'm sure Kurotsuchi has explained things and I would rather speak about things.. Rather than fight like with the Raikage" naruto adds. Kitsuchi slowly calms himself down and looks naruto in his mismatched eyes, "The sheer audacity of you is impressive.. You managed to convince Kurotsuchi to betray Iwagakure.. Which is a serious offense and have the Gall to try and take Iwa's Jinchuriki but I willing to negotiate" he says. Naruto scratches behind his ear and tilts his head, "Your Terms" he says. Kitsuchi thought for a moment, "Kurotsuchi will be Banished from Iwa and Earth country.. However your first born child will come to Iwa.. When they of age of course to become a Loyal Iwagakure Ninja.. Second I will sell you the Biju.. Just as the First Tsuchikage brought them from Konoha" he states. Kurotsuchi clenches her fists and teeth with a glare, "You expect us to give up our child to Iwa.. I can handle the Banishment but.. But" she starts.

"Deal" naruto interjects, shocking his three mates. Kitsuchi maintains a blank look and rises from his seat, "I'll inform the council of these proceedings and then you can meet with a Jinchuriki" he says, holding his hand out. Naruto shakes kitsuchi's hand with a blank look but tightens his grip, "Listen very well Tsuchikage-sama.. We Uzumaki hold grudges for life.. If this deal of ours is not on the up and up.. I guarantee.. I will make what my Father did.. Look like a schoolyard fight" he says, his mismatched eyes staring into kitsuchi's black eyes.

"It will Uzumaki-san" kitsuchi says, walking pass them to inform the council. The room devolves into silence, "Naruto.. What are you Doing?!" kurotsuchi shouts and naruto glances her way, clapping his hands and making a barrier.

"You really think I'd hand over a child of mine.. To be used as some tool for Iwa" naruto says and looks into her pink eyes, "We'll do the same we did for you" he adds and makes a clone, then it promptly vanishes.

"Where's it going" mabui asks.

"Uzushio for some Riches" naruto says.

"Will a Chi-bunshin fool them" sakura says and kurotsuchi scoffs.

"Its fooled them all this time.. I can't believe he'd pull this.. Those fucking old men are in his ear" kurotsuchi says and naruto hugs her from behind.

"Don't worry Girl.. Our future kids will not be used as some tool or breeding stock" naruto says and kurotsuchi touches her forehead to his.

"Better not Boy" kurotsuchi says and naruto brings down his barrier. The clone returns with a large scroll on his back and gives it to naruto, before dispelling.

"This outta appease them" naruto says and folds his arms with a cross of his legs, "We have a month" he says.

"The Princess" kurotsuchi asks and naruto slowly nods.

"I'm bringing Everyone.. Lava too.. The time to deal with the Roots is coming" naruto says and the door opens, revealing akatsuchi.

"Follow me-dani" akatsuchi says. The foursome follow the rotund man to the council room and kitsuchi sits at the head of a long table with the council of old men.

"The council is willing to accept your terms" miroku says, the oldest of the group. Naruto pushes the chair opposite kituschi and unfurls his scrolls, channeling some chakra the contents are revealed. The greed of these old men were obvious at seeing the horde of gold and precious stones.

"Will this surfice.. Tsuchikage-sama" naruto says, as kurotsuchi slips off her iwa hitai-ate.

"It'll be some time before we try for a child but we will send them" kurotsuchi says. Miroku looks over naruto and kurotsuchi, "That will suffice but it will be preferable to have a Son rather a Daughter" he says and kurotsuchi glares.

"Can we meet with Han and Roshi now" naruto says and kitsuchi rises from his seat.

"Follow me.. We will be accompanied by Akatsuchi and a Squad of Anbu" kitsuchi says and the group follows him.

**-Break-**

Kitsuchi leads naruto and his group towards the eastern outskirts of iwa into the mountains, while akatsuchi was behind them and the Anbu surrounding him. The group soon as arrive a small home with in the forest, "Roshi.. Han.. Its Kitsuchi" kitschi declares. The door slides open as roshi exits followed by imposing han but his eyes narrow seeing naruto.

"**He's changed dramatically.. I sense the Chakra of the others and he possesses Father's eyes but altered**" kokuo comments. Naruto steps forward with his hands pocketed, "Lets talk elsewhere" he says.

"Follow us" roshi says and the three shunshin away. They reappear in a large clearing with a cliff edge behind them, "Why have you returned" roshi says.

"I came for Son Goku and Kokuo.. To free them as I did the others.. You'll still be able to commune with them through the shared mindscape" naruto states.

"**Screw him Roshi.. The kid killed Kurama**" son shouts.

"The Yonbi does not trust you.. His answer is still the same" roshi says. Naruto sighs and roughly ruffles his hair, "You actually think that" he starts, as red chakra explodes from his body. Roshi and han go one guard as naruto transforms into his full fox form, "**You think I asked Kurama to do this.. I didn't want this.. Kurama saved me from a life of slavery.. Kurama chose to save a innocent soul and I will live with the burden for the rest of my life.. I made him a promise to kill the one who enslaved him and I did.. Now I am freeing his Siblings.. Shukaku.. Matatabi.. Isobu.. Saiken.. Chomei and Gyuki.. They are free and safe to never be used as weapons.. So Why.. Why fight me on this?!**" he shouts. The four stayed silent but naruto raises his paw, "**Bump fists with me and see my life to make your choices**" he says and the two comply. The four are bombarded by naruto's early life through kurama's eyes and his willingness to sacrifce himself.

"**You are the one Father spoke of.. The child who would bring us back togethe**r" kokuo says.

"**We were wrong about you Kid.. Kurama gave his life to save a truly innocent.. You don't see us as tools but as friends.. Family even**" son says. Naruto bows his head but he feels a surge of his chakra as his seventh and eighth tail turn burning red and silver respectively. Roshi and han open their eyes as naruto returns to normal, "Yonbi could we have gone down a different path" roshi asks.

"**We can if you can remember my name**" son says. Naruto rolls his neck and creates four clones to make the barrier, "We should get started" he says and both men nod. Naruto starts with roshi with extraction and revival, "**I left some my chakra for you**" son states. Naruto then moves onto han as son looks on, "**So where will we be living**" son asks.

"Uzushio.. The island is big enough for you all.. I even set a large barrier seal powered by Natural energy to keep the island hidden" naruto explains, reviving han.

"**It should ****suffice**" kokuo says, getting use to being outside. Two more clones appear, "They will take you to the Island" naruto says and both biju nod, before vanishing in a white flash.

"So you are the son of the Kiiroi Senko" han says and naruto slowly nods, as the barrier comes down.

"I am but as you saw.. I lost them mere minutes after my birth" naruto says, as they return to the others. Kitsuchi stood with his arms folded as naruto returns with roshi and han, "No complications" the yondaime asks and naruto shakes his head.

"None.. Now we'll take our leave" naruto says. Kitsuchi curtly nods and returns to iwa with akatsuchi, leaving the two former jinchuriki and kuroi yuhi members.

"You'll still be able to commune with Son and Kokuo through the Biju shared mindscape and I ask that you keep their location secret" naruto says.

"Though we are opposing sides and countries.. We Jinchuriki share a bond that should not be broken" han says and both men vanish into shunshin.

"So what now" sakura asks and naruto cups his chin in thought.

"We should lay low a bit and prepare for meeting this Princess.. This will be our first full group mission" naruto says.

"I doubt Konoha will be idle.. We won't be able to take missions in Fire country or Lightning and Earth for that matter" kurotsuchi states.

"We have enough saved up to lay low.. Konoha will more than likely release that we are alive and put bounties on heads and increase Naruto's" sakura comments and naruto ruffles his head.

"Won't matter.. Now lets go home" naruto says and each grasp his shoulder and they vanish into a white flash.

**-One Month Later-**

Naruto and all the members of kuroi yuhi were inside his warehouse awaiting murasaki, all of them except naruto were wearing their cloaks and a black shozoku, of various degrees of revealing. Mei, itachi and kurotsuchi were hidden in the office to keep them a secret for the moment. None of them wear their henges as konoha had indeed revealed that they were all still alive and wanted as S-rank Missing-nin but naruto having an SS-rank like his father. Naruto leans on a box into hinata's lap with a hiraishin kunai dangling from his neck. The warehouse doors open as a clone brings murasaki and two more people, one man and young diminutive women. Naruto could see plain as day that murasaki gives of an air of entitlement and sex appeal with a revealing kimono and a fan covering heaving breasts. He internal snorts as the woman was obviously trying to entice him but was failing miserable.

"The Ghost of the Flash.. Ghost of Spring or shall we call you.. Naruto Uzuamki" murasaki states. Naruto pushes out of hinata's embrace with a small bow, "Naruto is fine Murasaki-sama" he says, the other bowing as well. Murasaki moves her fan to hide mouth as she gazes at the members of kuroi yuhi, "Tsunade Senju and other supposedly dead Ninja of Konoha" she says and glances to her ninja.

"They are Fushin and Chino Chinoike" murasaki says. Chino has short, neck-length, spiky light-blond hair. Two thick strands reach onto her rosy cheeks and violet eyes with small brows. She wears a black high collared sleeveless undershirt, a sleeveless pink kimono like shirt, long light grey pants, black fingerless gloves that reached her upper arm, brown pouch wrapped around her waist white bandages wrapped up to his knees on both legs, brown belt, and grey sandals.

"Its a pleasure to meet the Son of the revered Yondaime Hokage" chino says. Fushin has long green hair and yellow eyes with a tall and muscular frame. He wears a sleeveless light grey shirt, long light grey pants, black stockings, light grey sandals, red headband, and a beige belt. Murasaki snaps her fan closed, "Shall we get down to business.. Due to recent events.. We now have means to oust our Father from the throne" she starts.

"Indeed.. The current Hokage betrayed their Ally Uzushiogakure among other unscrupulous acts and forgive me.. Your father.. Brother and cousin are complacent as well" naruto states.

"We forgive you.. Yes they have brought Shame to our country.. We have spent years in exile planning our revenge and this book was the final piece we needed" murasaki says, with a dark smirk and naruto nods.

"So how shall I assist you in this" naruto asks and murasaki's smile becomes more dark.

"We simply need your presence.. My Father fears you and the Fact that Konoha has yet to capture and bring him Uzushio's trove of riches and the like.. We have the Samurai General and his forces as well as former members of the 12 Ninja Guardians" murasaki explains. Naruto lifts his glasses and shows off his Rinnegan, causing chino and fushin to silently gasp.

"I see.. Well then I will assist you Murasaki-sama" naruto says and murasaki snaps her open her fan.

"We are pleased and we will reward you" murasaki says. Naruto glances back to his mates, "I am honored but I simply want one thing" he says and murasaki furrows her brow.

"When you become Daimyo.. I would like Konoha stripped of their status as a Shinobi village and Kuroi Yuhi be hired to deal them as Missing-nin" naruto says, shocking his mates. Murasaki raises her fan to her mouth, "Ufufufufufu.. You are intresting Naruto-kun.. We accept those terms.. Follow us and we'll begin my ascension" she states. Naruto bows again and turns to his kuroi yuhi members to make some hand-signs, before pulling up his hood and following the small group. Once they were gone itachi, kurotsuchi and mei come down from the office, "This Chino is off" itachi says.

"Indeed.. She has a Dojutsu.. I could sense Genjutsu being cast" hinata says.

"Well Naru-kun has given us legal means to Crush Konoha" tsunade comments, her arms under her 106cm bosom.

"Hahahaha.. Konoha's ruling body will not take this lightly and it push them corner" tsume says, running her hand along kuromaru's head. Tsunade claps her hands, "Alright ladies.. We have our orders.. We'll head to the compound in Chizaku town and prepare for the influx of children" she says and all them nod, vanishing in puffs of smoke to reveal they were clones.

**-Fire Capital-**

Fire Daimyo Yatsu sits on his throne as his advisors bicker and bicker over the events of the last few months. In the world stage his standing among his fellow daimyo was falling and continued to be tarnished. The earth daimyo still held over his head that jiraiya one of the sannin had murdered their Tsuchikage and his current Hokage sent his men to save the man. A colossal blunder as all three were caught and executed, presenting all four heads at the Chunin exams. His decision to side with danzo and sell out the uzumaki lead to the deaths of thousands but the riches he was promised were never given. Sixteen years have passed and danzo's promises have yet be fulfilled as naruto uzumaki is not in possession nor the uzumaki's riches. The door slamming open stops the bickering as yatsu looks to see his exiled daughter with several people but one made him outright gasp in horror.

"N-naruto Uzumaki" yatsu says. Naruto stayed silent with his hood down as murasaki steps forward, with her fan tap her gloved hand.

"We have returned Father" murasaki starts. Yatsu orders his guards forward but none of them move, "What are you doing?!" he shouts.

"They no longer take your orders.. Daimyo-sama" a deep voice says. Yatsu gasps as his samurai general kurokaras was walking in with several of his men and standing next his daughter.

"What is the meaning of this?!" one of the advisor shouts but soon found his head off his shoulders. The others advisor shirk in fear as fushin was now behind the man with a kunai coated in wind.

"You have disgraced our country Father.. We have seen your foolish actions and they have tainted our standing on the world stage.. You conspired with Danzo Shimura.. Yet you have Nothing to show for it but making our country a Laughing stock.. We have decided you must step down" murasaki states. Suddenly an explosion rocks the throne room and yatsu bolts up from his throne, "Murasaki you would lead a Coup against me" he shouts.

"We would Father" murasaki starts and a dark smirk forms, "That explosion just now was Mother killing my brother and cousin" she sneers and yatsu's eyes widen.

"Shijimi would never do something like that" yatsu shouts but chino laughs with sneer on her face.

"She would now" chino says and her eyes turn blood red, "This is the Ketsuryūgan.. It can be spoken in the same breath as the three great Dojutsu" she adds. Chino steps forward and touches one of the advisors, suddenly he screams as blood trickles out of his visible orifices and turns into spikes to kill the remaining advisors. Yatus falls back into his throne with a terrifed scream as murasaki laughs with her fan covering her mouth.

"Murasaki-sama forgive me for speaking.. But I wish to ask the Daimyo a few questions if permitted" naruto interjects. Murasaki glances back to naruto, "Good ahead.. We allow it" she says. Naruto bows and blinks in front of the yatsu, "You know who I am" he asks and yatsu nods.

"Good.. I am curious about one thing.. Why did you betray the Uzumaki" naruto says, his mismatched eyes boring a hole into yatsu's soul.

"D-danzo assured me that it was best.. Uzushio would upset the Balance of Five Great Villages" yatsu says and naruto's eyes narrow.

"So he simply took advantage of your weak willed natured and played you like a puppet" naruto say and shakes his head, "Pathetic" he adds, walking towards murasaki.

"If you have no more need of me Murasaki-sama.. I will take my leave" naruto states. Murasaki snaps her fan close with a seductive smile on her face, "We allow it.. Your reward will be allowed" she says. Naruto bows and pockets his hands as he heads for the door but stops, "Oh one more thing.. If you or your pets decide to turn against me.. You won't have time to Blink" he says. Murasaki whips around to naruto but the new kyubi flares his KI and all of them gasp in horror.

"I-its like standing in the presence of a Demon" murasaki thought. Chino and fushin were no better as naruto's Rinnegan bares into their souls. Naruto cancels his KI with a small smile on his face, "Thank you for understanding" he says, leaving the throne room.

"S-shall we pursue Murasaki-sama" kurokaras says. Murasaki shakes her and regains her composure, "We will leave him alone.. He contains the most powerful Demon" she says.

**-Fire Temple-**

Naruto walks up the steps towards the temple to deal with something once again he put off. His senses could decipher a battle or slaughter was going from the malicious chakra ahead. A swirl forms ahead and from it emerges a certain redhead but no longer one of his paths. Naruto cursed his temper at the possiblity of restoring his cousin to life, chalking it up to his scatterbrain but recalled karin's soul using edo tensei and used rinne rebirth. Karin was needless to say shocked to alive once more but to learn she had living family. Naruto explained things and in turn she did the same about she fell in love with sasuke, only for him to kill her for his Mangekyou.

"How many" naruto asks. Karin adjusts her glasses with obito's Sharingan in her right eye, "Five but one has foul ckakra" she states.

"So I was right" naruto says, ruffling his hair as they continue up the steps.

"Has the daimyo been Dealt with" karin asks and naruto nods.

"Murasaki will probably have him executed publicly but I did put the fear of Kami in her.. In case she decided to cross us" naruto explains. The pair reach the top of the steps and the gate of the temple were ripped open and several monks were dead. Inside an older man with white and long hair in worn-out in texture. He also had a pale long scar stretching diagonally across his face, dressed in a purple qípáo-like garment that was lined with yellow, blue, and grey and straw sandals.

"Furido.. We have two intruders" one of the women of the group says. She has long and straight dark brown hair, blue eyes with red lipstick and an orange-based smoky eye. She wears a magenta qípáo, the cloth of which being decorated with black and tan stripes with light purple stockings.

"Must be that guy Murasaki-sama hired Fuen" the other male of the group. He is tall muscular man with short messy black hair and a very distinguished face including a broad jawline, pronounced forehead, and noticeable creases under his eyes. He also has black triangular markings on each of his cheeks, dressed in a qípáo-like outfit of green and sleeveless with yellow, blue, and purple stripe going down the edges and brown pants. He also has a brown undershirt and black elbow-bands covering from his biceps to forearms.

"Mmm.. I heard he was handsome" states a beautiful woman. She is fairly tall and has a light-complexion sporting a slender frame and a shapely figure. She has noticeably beautiful, with blue-eyes and a beauty-mark under the left side of her lips, with flowing maroon-coloured hair that reached her hips with bangs that parted slightly to the right of her forehead and framed the sides of her face. Like her comrades she wears a qípáo-like garment but hers is lose and full-bodied. It is scantily-clad, revealing her shoulders and upper back while the rest is form fitting of a dark-pink coloring with a lining of purple, grey, and yellow, and a matching disconnected arm warmers that reached down to her light-purple spandex shorts and black low-heeled boots that reached her calves. Furido turns as naruto and karin enter through the destroyed gate with his staff jingling.

"You must be Naruto Uzumaki" furido states. Naruto keeps is hands pocketed with a tilt of his head, "I am and you are Furido or Kazuma former and disgraced member of the 12 Ninja guardians" he says and furido's eyes narrow.

"You are quite perceptive" furido or kazuma says. Naruto shrugs his shoulders and slips off his glasses, "I am.. So I'll skip the point.. I have come for what belongs to me" he says.

"Belongs to you" fuen questions. Karin adjusts her glasses, "The Chakra of the Kyubi.. My cousin is the Kyubi's Jinchuriki and he wants his chakra returned to him" she says. Kazuma was guard on seeing both a Sharingan and Rinnegan user before him but he has the backing of murasaki, "You do know who we work for and who you work" he says.

"I do and I have performed my job.. Now the contract is void.. So stand aside and give me the boy.. That chakra is not his have" naruto says. Kazuma grips his staff with a glare, "Fudo.. Fuka.. Fuen.. Kill them" he shouts. Fudo cracks his knuckles and rushes naruto as karin rushes fuen and fuka. Naruto reaches for his hiraishin kunai and flings it as fudo, "That won't stop me" he shouts, activating his Iwa no Yoroi. However a white flash fill his vision as naruto appear with his flaming Rasengan forming, "Doesn't need to" naruto says, slamming the Rasengan into fudo's body and drilling him into the ground. Kazuma's eyes widen as were fuen and fuka, allowing karin to ensnare them with her sealing chains.

"What.. Huh My Charka" fuen and fuka shout. Kazuma back jumps towards the temple, "Sora I need your Help" he shouts. Footsteps start to echo as a young man exits the temple surrounded by a red aura with a bald monk in his clutches. He has straight shoulder-length, dull blueish-grey hair in an asymmetrical style with a single lock of hair falling into his face, and brown-coloured eyes. He wears sandals and the standard monk uniform with a long right sleeve but a large claw like hand was emerging.

"Sora Kill Him" kazuma shouts and sora drops the monk with a growl, his teeth bared. Naruto rolls his neck as sora lowers his stance and launches towards naruto as kazuma smirks. However that smirk quickly leaves his face as purple chains shoot from naruto's body and capture with ease. Sora struggles but it in vain as naruto approaches the bound boy and uses his preta path to drain of his stolen biju chakra. Slowly sora calms down and passes out as kazuma launches at naruto. He acts quickly and drops sora drive a chakra rod through kazuma's chest and disrupting his chakra, before ripping out his soul. Karin approaches and lays fuen and fuka at naruto, one shaking in fear and the other defiant.

"Her chakra feels similar to ours" karin comments, pointing to fuka. Naruto rubs his chin in thought with his eyes on fuka, hers keeping from his gaze.

"We're Uzumaki.. Are you one as well" naruto asks. Fuka remains quiet but naruto could sense her emotions and turns his attention to fuen but she remained defiant.

"Are any Monks still alive" naruto asks but fuen only glares and naruto rips out her soul. Several clones pop to life and rush inside as karin lets fuka go, "A few are alive" naruto says.

"You are an Uzumaki" fuka says, getting to her feet. Naruto rolls his neck with a nod, "My mother was Kushina Uzumaki" he says and fuka's eyes widen.

"You're the son of the Aki-no-shi" fuka says, with a shuddering breath.

"I am" naruto says, as karin starts to heal the monks. Naruto then jerks his head to the gate, "You can be on your way" he says and fuka furrows her brow.

"You're letting me go" fuka asks, incredulously.

"You're Uzumaki.. So you get a chance to do better" naruto says and fuka gives him a look, before shunshining away. Naruto heads toward karin as she heals the monks, "Is it wise to let her go" she asks.

"She only gets one free one.. Just heal them enough.. Then lets be on our way.. Murasaki will more than likely send Samurai or her pets to deal with the monks" naruto says and karin nods.

**-One Week Later-**

Danzo convenes a meeting with the councils of konoha over the recent coup in the capital and the ascension of murasaki as the new daimyo. Both sides were weary of this change but danzo was undeterred by this news.

"Should we send an envoy to introduce ourselves to the new Daimyo" koharu says and the council murmurs.

"Kukuku.. Murasaki is an ambitious young woman" orochimaru comments and danzo glances his way.

"She uses her Feminine Wiles to ensnare men and women in her web.. She uses the Coliseum on occasion and has several Kekkei Genkai users in her employ" orochimaru adds.

"Will she be different than Daimyo-sama" hiashi asks.

"She is ambitious but she will align with our thinking" orochimaru states.

"**I would have to disagree with that.. Orochimaru-san**" a velvety voice says. Everyone looks around but danzo's eye narrows as arachne descends from the ceiling, "Who are you" he says. Arachne curtsies with a smile on her face and her eyes glowing, "**I am Arachne.. A summon animal**" she greets.

"You're a Summon" sasuke says but smirks, "Submit to me then" he adds. Arachne opens her spider theme fan with a blank look, "**My Summoner is more pleasing than you Uchiha**" she says, angering sasuke.

"What summon are you" danzo questions. Arachne smiles as her eyes glow to show spider webs, "**I believe my dress should suffice for an anwser**" she says. Orochimaru's narrow with a scowl, "The Spider.. I thought that contract was lost" he says, shocking the councils and the civilians recoil in disgust.

"**Correct Orochimaru-san and my summoner is someone you all know So well**" arachne says, smiling behind her fan.

"Why have you come here Summon" danzo interjects and arachne frowns, reaching into her sleeve and tossing a scroll to the rokudaime.

"**It is a message from your new Daimyo**" arachne says and murmurs echo. Danzo opens the scroll and reads the contents but his eye widen, causing his KI to erupt.

"What happened Hokage-sama?!" homura says, taking the scroll but his eyes widen.

"T-this is impossible" homaru shouts. Arachne chuckles ominously, "**Oh but it is Councilor-san.. Murasaki the new Daimyo has stripped Konohagakure no Sato of its status as a Shinobi village and declared complete Liquidation of the village**" she says.

"WHAT?!" sasuke roars, vaulting over the table. Sasuke draws his chokuto and slices off arachne's head, "**Ara.. Naruto-kun was correct.. You have no control over your emotions**" she says.

"WHERE IS HE" sasuke roars. Arachne starts to break down into small spiders, "**He's currently sitting on his Father's stone head with his Kuroi Yuhi.. Konoha's Final.. Sunset has appeared**" she says. Sasuke immediately rushes out the room as danzo sits with a look of anger on his face.

"Your orders Hokage-sama" orochimaru says and danzo rises from his seat.

"All forces Annihilate Kuroi Yuhi.. Every person ninja and civilian will fight.. Deserters will be killed on sight" danzo orders, shocking the civilan council.

[song playing: Bleach: Hell Chapter OST- Cometh The Hour (Part A_Opus1)]

Naruto sits on minato's head with lucas on his shoulder and his mates and kuroi yuhi members except shizune and mabui, who were watching the saved children.

"All the kunai are in place" naruto asks.

"**Yep and Mama has delivered the message**" lucas says and naruto rises to his feet, popping his joints and rolling his neck.

"Now then.. Let us begin Konoha's Sunset.. Kurotsuchi start us off" naruto says and lucas dispels. Kurotsuchi smirks and lifts off of the ground like her grandfather, weaving several signs as she does.

"Jinton: Genkai Hakuri no Jutsu" kurotsuchi says, forming a large cylinder. The blast carves away a large section of konoha as naruto reaches the edge of minato's head, "The innocent are gone.. Don't hold back" he says and all of them nod, tossing off their cloaks. Naruto steps off the ledge with his hands in a cross formation, "Taijuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" he thought, creating hundreds upon hundreds of clones. Hinata and the other's eyes widen as white fills the village as naruto and his clones vanish enmasse.

"I never saw Minato use his Hiraishin but this is mesmerizing" tsunade says.

"Come one we can let him have all the fun" anko shouts, leaping down as konan explodes into paper. The others leap off into the fray as well as karin appears in the middle of the village, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu" she thought, slamming her hand. A large array forms as several konoha ninja and civilians appear but all of their eyes widen in horror as a humongous spider appears with a loud screech.

"Meet Kumonga" karin says, leaping atop the spider. Kumonga starts rampaging but konoha has no large summons to combat the spider but members of akimichi clan join the fray. However karin and kumonga counter with acid and amaterasu, making the akimichi retreat to either burn or melt. [song ends]

**-Hyuga Compound-**

Chaos rocks the proud clan as naruto clones tear through them like white blurs, "Curse that Demon brat" hiashi shouts.

"That Demon brat as you call him.. Is to be your Son-in-law" hinata says, landing behind her father. Hiashi whips around to see hinata and his face fill with rage, "Kill her" he shouts. Several main and branch members attack but hinata acts quickly with her vacuum palm, crushing chests and snapping necks.

"You ungrateful child" hiashi says, readying to strike hinata down.

"Hiashi-sama let me handle this Traitor" neji says, appearing with ten-ten. Hinata stares at neji with a blank look on her face, "So the Hyuga have become no different than any other clan.. Taking the eyes of others for their own gain" she says.

"You took his eyes" ten-ten shouts. Hinata shakes her head and pulls off her gloves, "It doesn't matter in the end.. None of you will see tomorrow" she says.

"Foolish girl" hiashi says but his eyes, widen as hinata reveal her fox features. Hinata's eight tails swish behind as her father, cousin and fellow rookie look at her in shock.

"What abomination is this?!" hiashi hisses. Hinata extends her fingernails, "Naruto-kun blessed me and my future sister-wives with power.. We have become pseudo biju and our power is comparable to the Ichibi Shukaku" she states.

"You're Lying" ten-ten shouts. Hinata activates her Byakugan and slips into her juken, "Come and see" she says. Ten-ten summons a pair of kunai swords and launches at hinata but the lavender beauty dodges and back jumps. Neji and hiashi join the fray but hinata leads them out of the compound. Ten-ten back leaps as she fires numerous kunai but hinata counters with kaiten, sending the kunai flying. Hiashi and neji press hinata with their juken but she dodges like flowing water, actually infuriating them. Ten-ten summons a large scroll but her breath hitches as hinata appears in front of her, "Hakke Kūshō" she says, slamming her palm into ten-ten's chest. Her chest caves in and blood spews from her mouth as she slams into a wall, her eyes lifeless.

"Ten-ten?!" neji shouts, rushing hinata as she lands but she counters with another kaiten.

"You're in my Field of Divination" hiashi shouts. Hinata lowers her stance and clenches her fists as chakra erupts furiously, halting hiashi and neji from behind. The blue chakra slowly forms a pair of guardian lion heads, "Jūho Sōshiken" hinata says, rushing hiashi. She closes the gap and hiashi narrowly dodges her attack but gasps as his chakra was being taken, "Hakke Sanjūni Shō" hinata shouts, her speed picking up speed. Hiashi's body ragdolls as hinata strikes him with the combined attack, his tenketsu exploding and spraying blood but his body slams into an iron wall of sand. Neji uses hiashi's death to rush hinata from behind with the Hakke Rokujūyon Shō but a hand grabs his outstretched arm, "You will not lay one hand on her" naruto says.

"Naruto-kun" hinata says but naruto shakes his head, pushing neji back.

"Bunshin.. Do you want to use that Jutsu to finish things off" the clones says, forming a Rasengan. Hinata approaches naruto and combines his rasengan with her Jūho Sōshiken, "Neji-niisan.. I do not do this out of hate.. I am freeing you from Konoha's Stigma" she says and shoots forward with naruto.

"Jūho Rasen Sōshiken" both shout, slamming the combined attack into neji. The attack caves in and tears into his chest, ending his life and destorying what remains of the hyuga in konoha. The clone dispels as hinata is left alone but she looks to the sky, "Forgive me Kaa-sama" she thought, tears in her eyes. Hinata makes her way out of the compound but stops as flower petals surround her, "Kurenai-sensei" she says. The Genjutsu mistress appears with a blank look on her face, "How could you" she hisses.

"How could I what.. Free myself from the Hate choking this village" hinata says. Kurenai's brow creases in anger and charges the former heiress but hinata weaves around the blind rage filled swings of her former caretaker.

"You've become no different that Demon" kurenai shouts, preparing her Genjutsu but hinata flares her biju chakra and hamura's chakra. Kurenai felt her heart skip a beat as hinata levels a dark glare, "Naruto-kun was never a demon" she says and closes the gap.

"Sorry" hinata says, collapsing kurenai's lungs and shredding her heart. Kurenai staggers back with a shocked look on her face, before collapsing in a heap.

**-Hokage Tower-**

Tsunade arrives at hokage tower as danzo and orochimaru were waiting for her, "I thought you would run away.. Danzo" tsunade says. Danzo had his hidden arm visible and all ten Sharingan but one was closed, "The Boy is quite clever.. His summon spewed poison after sasuke was gone" he says.

"Kukuku.. Indeed everyone else died.. He's so ruthless" orochimaru says but suddenly his body freezes. Itachi lands next to tsunade and levels a serious glare as her Sharingan spins, "You have turned my precious little brother into a monster.. You drove my clan to bring about a Coup" she says.

"The Uchiha were always a threat to my Konoha" danzo says. A red aura engulfs itachi as her susanoo starts to form, "No Danzo.. You were a threat to Konoha.. You conspired with Jiraiya and Orochimaru to wipe out the Uzumaki.. You poisoned the village against the Uchiha and Naruto-kun.. You will die this day but not by my hand" she says.

"It will be by Me.. The child of two clans that you betrayed.. You were party to the genocide of my grandmother's clan and you betrayed the teachings of grandfather and granduncle" tsunade shouts. Danzo's eye narrows as he opens his top to reveal a face on his arm, "Your Grandfather was a fool.. All the power he possessed but Gave it away.. Tobirama chose Hiruzen as Hokage instead of me.. Konoha should be ruling over all other nations" he shouts. The upper half of itachi's susanoo forms with a large mirror and a large gourd, slowly the avatar draws a sword of liquid and orochimaru's eyes widen.

"Impossible?!.. The Sword of Totsuka.. How do you have It?!" orochimaru shouts. Itachi ignores orochimaru and drives the ethereal sword into him as danzo back jumps to avoid it. Orochimaru screams in agony as he is absorbed into the gourd and sealing him away forever. Itachi quickly moves for danzo but tsunade beats her to it with a punch, separating his head from his body.

"Careful Tsunade-sama.. He can use Izanagi" itachi says. Danzo's body fades away and he appears not far from them, "Konoha will not fall.. The Great Tree will remain" danzo says. Numerous Ne and ninja try to swarm itachi as tsunade charges danzo, "Orochimaru-sama" guren shouts. Itachi sends a wave of amaterasu but guren escapes and fires several crystal shards.

"Yasaka Magnatama" itachi shouts, countering with the yasaka mirror. Guren breaks right as jugo lands next to her, his body already starting to change. Itachi dispels her susanoo with her Mangekyo boring a hole into both, "Your master is dead.. Surrender or Perish" she says.

"Perish.. You will die for killing Orochimaru-sama" guren shouts. Jugo lowers his body as it continues, "AHahahaha.. Who's ready to Die" he howls. Itachi shakes her head dismissively but shocks guren by reveal her fox features, "You can not defeat me.. I am offering you a chance to redeem yourselves.. Konoha will fall today.. Naruto-kun is using his Father's Hiraishin and Shadows clones.. No one will be spared" she says, her tails swishing. Jugo launches at itachi but is slammed into the ground by a naruto clone, "Karin wants him alive" he says and vanishes with jugo. leaving guren and itachi.

"You think I care about this Village.. I only tolerated this place for Orochimaru-sama" guren says but her eyes widen and her body freezes.

"Tsukuyomi" itachi says and the sky turns red, "For the Next seventy-two hours.. You will see the futility of your actions and pain you caused" she adds. Several minutes later guren collapses with a dead look in her eyes. Itachi approaches and checks for a pulse and finds a weak one, before picking up guren and vanishing into black crows.

[song playing: Naruto Shippuden - Danzo's Theme]

"Futon: Shinkūgyoku" danzo thought, inhaling deeply and firing several blasts. Tsunade leaps skyward and takes a few but she presses through to punch the ground. It fissures toward danzo but he breaks right and tsunade is on him with a punishing kick to the ribs. Danzo careens into a wall with spew of blood but tsunade is on him with a spear kick and again danzo fades away.

"You can only use that trick so many times Danzo" tsuande says, turning to danzo. However a smirk forms on tsunade's face and causes danzo to narrow his eyes but they widen a fraction as tsunade has eight golden tails and fox ears.

"What have you become" danzo says.

"Naru-kun gave me and all the members of Kuroi Yuhi this power.. He made us all pseudo biju.. Konoha never stood a chance against us.. We are comparable to the Ichibi Shukaku" tsunade says and flashes several signs.

"Suiton: Teppodama" tsunade thought, firing a blast of water. Danzo dodges and flings several kunai, "Kage Shuriken no Jutsu" he thought. Tsunade uses her tails to block the shuriken but several finds the mark.

"Futon: Shinkū Taigyoku" danzo thought, firing a larger blast and sending tsunade through a shop. A debris cloud erupts as tsunade emerges with blood running from various wounds but her Byakugo was glowing and spreading, healing her wounds with ease.

"Fūton: Shinkūjin" danzo thought, creating a scimitar of wind with a kunai. Tsuande simply raises her arm to block and the blade wind digs into her arm but she connects with a left straight, caving in danzo's face but yet again izanagi comes into effect.

"Its seems you are afraid of death Danzo" tsunade starts, healing her wounded arm.

"You fear it so much that you have become this Abomination to keep cheating death" tsunade adds, hiding her tails but keeping her ears.

"Everything I have done is for Konoha.. Konoha must remain strong" danzo shouts but spews blood from his mouth as two chakra rods erupt from his stomach and shoulder.

"Yes everything you do is for Konoha and you have brought about its annihilation" a naruto clone says.

"Y-you should've been mine.. F-from the beginning" danzo says, trying to use izanagi.

"Don't bother.. These Chakra rods disrupt chakra flow" naruto says and grasps danzo's head.

"You have been a blight on Konoha and now I cleanse that blight" naruto says, ripping out danzo's soul. The clone forms the flaming Rasengan and burns danzo's body to ash, "Link up with Karin on Kumonga" he says and dispels.

"I hope The Great tree can be reborn someday" tsunade thought and vanishes. [song ends]

**-Chunin Stadium-**

The real naruto stands with a blank look on his face, his boot currently crushing an Anbu named yamato into the ground. Around him were the bodies of ibiki, the hokage guard platoon and the eternal gate guardians but naruto could sense his clones rampaging through the village along with kumonga and shockingly finding some good people.

"Mokuton.. Orochimaru and Danzo had one more trick up their sleeve" naruto notes, raising his boot off of yamato and ino crushes it under her fist. Several white flashes fill the staduim as his clones brought sasuke, choji, kiba, konohamaru, meogi and lee.

"DOBE" sasuke roars, launching forward but is shot into the far wall with a shinra tensei.

"How good of you all to come and witness Konoha's demise" naruto says. The remains of the konoha rookies prepare themselves but naruto starts laughing, "What the hell are you laughing about?!" kiba shouts.

"Just thinking about the past.. I defeated Neji here.. When no one but a handful gave me a chance.. I loved Konoha.. I wanted to be Hokage" naruto starts but sighs, "But that Never would have happened.. Konoha's ruling elite would never let a Demon be Hokage" he adds.

"You are Demon" choji shouts, his face contorted in rage and insanity. Naruto shakes his head as his nine tails erupt, "Yes but a Demon of Konoha's creation.. If Jiraiya wouldn't have tried to highjack a prophecy and the people of Konoha would have listened to my father's wishes.. I would be the Strongest protector of Konoha but now I am its Destroyer" he says. Sasuke staggers to his feet with a look of pure and unadulterated rage, "DOBE WHERE ARE YOU?!" sasuke shouts. Naruto twirls his hiraishin kunai in his hand, "I was going to give you a fighting chance at redemption" he starts. All them except sasuke gasp as they see a Hiraishin seal on their hands, "Naru-Nii..." konohamaru starts but a white flash erupts and all their lives silenced. Naruto flashes in front of sasuke and rams his kunai into his stomach, "Here I am Teme but I don't think you can see me" he says. Sasuke spits up some blood with a glare but naruto places his hand on sasuke's eyes, "This will help" he says, fixing his eyes with his six-path power.

"What have you done?!" sasuke hisses, his vision now clear. Naruto smirks as pulls his kunai free and back jumps, "I healed your eyes.. Itachi told me that those who attain the Mangekyou eventually go blind from overuse" he says. Sasuke draws his chokuto with a fierce glare and tries to activate his Sharingan but nothing happens.

"What.. WHAT?!" sasuke shouts and naruto laughs with a fox like grin.

"I healed your eyes but I took away your Sharingan" naruto says and sasuke launches at him but naruto unleashes his chains.

"Let me go Dobe and fight me" sasuke shouts but naruto shakes his head.

"Sasuke.. I pity you.. What Itachi did to you was all kinds of fucked up.. Because she believed you could overcome the Curse of Hatred but you Failed her" naruto states.

"That Bitch killed our clan" sasuke shouts, struggling with the chains.

"Danzo drove your clan to seek a Coup that would have divided the Village and caused another Shinobi War" naruto shouts.

"So What.. Uchiha are destined to rule.. Hashirama stole it from Madara" sasuke roars and naruto shakes his head. A swirl forms behind naruto as karin and itachi arrive, causing sasuke to gasp in shock and slipped back into rage.

"Do you remember me Sasuke" karin starts and adjusts glasses, "How you cared about me.. Right until your drove your Chidori through my chest and gained your Precious Mangekyo" she hisses.

"He's a void Karin.. He can't steal enough.. He can't kill enough to fill it" naruto says. Karin removes her glasses to focus her Sharingan, causing sasuke to struggle even more.

"HOW DARE YOU HAVE THAT" sasuke shouts and turns to his attention to itachi, "I'll kill you Bitch and avenge our clan.. Hell I should use you as a means to repopulate it" he shouts. Naruto blinks towards sasuke and grabs him by the throat, "Enough Teme" he says and but smirks, "Oh one more thing before you die.. This Rinnegan belonged to you.. You had very special Chakra inside you but I took it from you just like your Sharingan" he sneers.

"Amaterasu" karin says, setting sasuke ablaze with the black flames. Naruto releases his chains as sasuke tries to extinguish the flames, "I Hate YOU" he howls, his eyes filled with rage. Tears run down itachi's face but naruto holds her from behind as sasuke finally stops moving, "This had to be done" she whispers. Karin slips her glasses back on with a sigh.

"You guys head to the Hokage monument.. The others are there.. Its time to end this" naruto says and both shunshin away. Naruto sighs with a tilt back of his head and his body erupts with red chakra, turning into his full fox form with a deafening roar.

"Perhaps from this Konoha can rise from these ashes and be a better place that Jiji.. Dad and Hashirama Jiji wanted" naruto thought. From the hokage mountain the members of kuroi yuhi and shikamaru watch as naruto charges a bijudama. It explodes and destroys a large portion of the village, followed by numerous other explosions.

"Damn Naruto is not messing around" anko comments. Shikamaru is on his knees with a few tears his eyes, "Choji.. Mom" he thought.

"This is started with the arrogance of one man and his need for Validation.. Jiraiya took a Prophecy that should not have been seen as face value.. He took that prophecy to Danzo and Orochimaru.. Then they set out to use it their advantage.. This is the result of their arrogance" tsunade states. Naruto appears behind them, "My Clones will continue to rout the village.. Lets head to Chizaku town and deal with the suvivors" he says and pins his gaze to shikamaru, "Your mother is waiting" he says touching his shoulder and they grasp him, before they all vanish.

**-Epilogue- First Person View-**

After the fall of Konoha and we dealt with danzo's bases around the country, news spread like wildfire. About two days after the fall murasaki and sent her forces to survey the damage and all they found were the hokage mountain but the village was destroyed completely, leaving a barren crater and some debris. This frightened the new daimyo and she raised my bounty, giving me a do not engage order. However after finding out about the complete and utter destruction of konoha, the strongest village deterred a great many bounty hunters. We stayed in chizaku town for about two months to take care of the survivors which were children and toddlers. About a hundred adults were spared as well mainly from using my negative sensing to get them out. A combination of karin and itachi's Sharingans made them care for the children, rather than konoha's idealism. Shikamaru, his mother and a reformed guren were tasked to take care of the konoha refugees, seeking aid from murasaki to test her and she proved me wrong. The refugees were taken in and treated very well, more than likely out of fear. The fall of konoha also put iwa and kumo on notice, the former even coming off the idea of having the first child kurotsuchi had come to iwa. Kumo tried to give me trouble or rather ei was making trouble but nothing came from of it. I headed to suna and retrieved shukaku from gaara. We stayed another few months in wave country but returned to spring country permanently.

It was hinata and tsunade to announce they were pregnant and it came a total shock to me but I was absolutely thrilled. This also spurred the others except tsume to want a child of their own. The next year saw the births of my first daughter himawari and first son minato and hinata was so happy. Tsunade had triplets named mito, nowaki and kushina in honor of her family members. Sakura was next to have a baby girl we named hanako for flower child, quickly followed anko having a son we named boruto. Shizune had a son she named after uncle dan. Itachi eventually gave birth to a daughter we named sarada and kurotsuchi gave birth to a daughter named nemu. Mei managed to rangle another daughter named mai from me to ensure kirigakure's future. Mabui and I were the last to have children and it was son named tarui. I learned gaara and fu hooked up but haven't had kids yet. Karin and a healed jugo hooked up as well, eventually having a daughter named naruko after me.

The biju are living peacefully on uzushio and the seal is holding up strong to keep them safe. I even made the island a bit larger with my Rinnegan to give them more room. We converse regularly and their former hosts as well. I go to the island every few months to fight gyuki and train with my adopted siblings. About three years after the fall of konoha a new village sprung up in its place but with of all people shikamaru as the nanadaime. He contacted us in bid to gain our support but we turned it down as we are ghost of spring and protect her from the shadows. Life is good, I am happy and have so many kids to spoil. My ladies often call me the most doting father they have ever met. I may not have become hokage but I became something better a Father.

THE END

A/N-2.. And That's a wrap. I know the ending looks cheesy and I didn't drag out Konoha's end because I had no need to. Naruto is OP and his mates are One-tail strong. I have no sequel in mind but if someone has an idea. Now that is finished I can return my focus to Promised Princess and White-storm. One last thing that you may have noticed is took a number of stories. Mainly cause of low traffic and one was almost the same story to another. I may re-release some but I don't when. Thank you for reading and Stay Frosty.


End file.
